Jade Mencinta Lavender
by Sabaku No Maureen
Summary: Gaara mandul. Cinta Hinata untuk Gaara tak bersyarat. Sejak peristiwa tahbisan itu, Hinata telah memutuskan dia takkan meninggalkan Gaara untuk selamanya, bagaimana pun kondisi pria itu. Apakah pernikahan hanya untuk melegalkan seks? Well, bahkan Gaara pun tidak pernah menyentuh Hinata. Shinki yang mereka adopsi sudah cukup melengkapi hidup mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Jika ada audisi gadis paling tabah, nampaknya Hinata akan terpilih. Lihatlah, pagi ini ia mampu berjalan dengan kepala tegak memasuki gereja. Gaun putihnya melambai digerakkan angin pagi. Surai indigonya tergerai rapi di punggung. Walau sendu, senyuman tipis tak absen dari wajah cantik gadis Hyuuga itu.

Langit tenang, tak murka seperti hari kemarin. Sinar matahari mengintip malu-malu dari balik arakan awan seputih mutiara. Tiada lagi amarah sang angin, gempita guruh, atau jeritan hujan. Langit, alam, dan seisi manusia di kota Konoha seakan berkonspirasi untuk memuluskan sebuah peristiwa sakral.

Ah, hanya Tuhan yang Maha Cinta yang mampu menembus dinding hati Hinata. Dinding hati itu telah robek. Sempurna dirobek pria berambut pirang dengan kulit tanned dan tiga garis serupa kumis kucing di pipinya. Pria pemilik senyum secerah mentari di kala summer. Pria yang tengah dipakaikan stola dan kasula Imam oleh ibunya.

"Ibu? Kenapa Naruto hanya ditemani Kushina, ya? Kemana Wali Kota Namikaze Minato?"

Bisik-bisik merambat di penjuru gereja. Ruang utama yang disesaki ratusan umat kian memanas oleh keganjilan. Seorang putra wali kota, melakukan tahbisan Imam tanpa didampingi sang ayah yang notabene orang nomor satu di Konoha City.

"Ada yang tidak beres," gumam suara berat di belakang Hinata.

Refleks gadis itu menolehkan kepala. Oh tidak, ia mengambil posisi di dekat si rambut pantat ayam! Senyum miring memulas wajah Uchiha Sasuke kala iris onyxnya membentur iris lavender Hinata.

"Kau patah hati, Hyuuga?" ejeknya.

"Ti-tidak," sahut Hinata cepat.

"Jangan bohong. Matamu berbicara lebih banyak dari bibirmu." Ketus Sasuke.

Hinata menundukkan pandang. Kedua kakinya ia geserkan dengan gelisah. Lebih cepat menjauh dari si bungsu Uchiha, lebih baik. Berada di dekat Sasuke membuatnya merasakan sensasi seperti terperangkap dalam sorotan sinar X-Ray.

"Makanya, jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada calon Pastor." Masih bisa didengarnya kritik pedas Sasuke.

"Sudah tahu mereka tak bisa dimiliki. Dengarkan aku, Hyuuga. Kamu baru bisa memiliki seorang Kleris kalau Konsili Vatikan membatalkan aturan selibat..."

"Cukup, Uchiha."

Suara apa itu? Takut-takut, Hinata mendongak. Si tampan berambut merah itu berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. Mata jadenya menatap Sasuke seolah ingin melubangi tubuhnya.

"Sekali lagi kau memprovokasi Hinata, aku akan membatalkan kerjasama Sabaku Enterprise dengan Uchiha Group."

Bukannya ketakutan, Sasuke tertawa hambar. Ia mendengus sinis dan membalas tatapan tajam Gaara.

"Berani mengancamku, Sabaku? Sebesar itu cintamu pada Hyuuga?"

"Ya, baka otouto. Cinta Gaara pada Hinata lebih besar dari cintamu untuk Sakura."

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hinata bernafas lega. Jika panggilan 'baka otouto' telah mengudara, takkan ada yang bisa terganggu karena ketajaman ucapan bungsu Uchiha.

Itachi menyeruak melewati deretan bangku. Dia berdiri persis di samping Sasuke. Voila, pria yang baru-baru ini mempersunting dr. Inuzuka Hana itu berhasil mengenai titik lemah di hati sang adik. Ok fine, kita tinggalkan wajah Sasuke yang merona dan senyum puas kakaknya. Kita lihat pasangan merah-indigo itu.

"Gaara-kun, terima kasih mau datang menemaniku." Lirih Hinata.

Wajah Gaara melembut. Sorot matanya berubah sayu.

"Apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar, Hinata..." ujar pemuda Sabaku itu lembut.

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat.

"Maksudnya?"

"Cintaku untukmu lebih besar dari cintanya si raven itu untuk Haruno."

Jantung Hinata bagai berhenti berdetak. Apakah waktunya tepat? Belasan tahun Gaara dan Hinata merangkai hari dalam kebersamaan. Separuh hidup Hinata terisi oleh Gaara. Rahasia hati Gaara pun telah lama dia ketahui. Namun, tidakkah Gaara terlalu cepat mengucap kata cinta di tengah hatinya yang membadai?

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Alhasil bibir indah itu berdarah. Tenggorokannya sakit. Bukan karena adanya phlegm, bukan pula karena radang. Hanya faktor emosional semata. Perkataan tulus Gaara memanggil-manggil air mata.

"Bibirmu berdarah,"

Gaara memajukan tubuh. Lembut mengusap bibir Hinata dengan tissue. Mata keduanya beradu. Jade bertemu lavender. Kelembutan bertemu kegalauan. Ketulusan bertemu keputusasaan. Sabaku bertemu Hyuuga. Putra Rasa bertemu putri Hiashi. Malaikat tampan bertemu putri jelita.

"Lain kali jangan digigit lagi ya," ujar Gaara lembut.

Piano berdenting pelan. Paduan suara melantunkan lagu Aku Abdi Tuhan. Mata Hinata memanas. Selamat tinggal cinta pertama. Selamat tinggal matahariku, pikirnya getir.

Bulir demi bulir bening berjatuhan dari kelopak mata Hinata. Terjun bebas membasahi pipi. Demi melihat itu, Gaara tak tega. Tiap tetes air mata Hinata adalah tusukan pisau yang mengiris kalbunya. Tidak, Gaara tak bisa membiarkan Hinata menangis. Air mata gadisnya terlalu berharga untuk seorang Pastor yang hanya bisa menghancurkan hati perempuan.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik, Gaara meraih lembut tubuh Hinata. Membawa tubuh sintal yang bergetar hebat itu dalam rengkuhan. Gaara memeluk Hinata erat, seolah takkan pernah dilepas lagi untuk selamanya. Ia cium kening Hinata. Ciumannya turun perlahan hingga ke mata. Ia jilat air mata Hinata.

"Ini yang terakhir, ok?" bisiknya.

Hinata tergugu. Hatinya hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Tahbisan Naruto adalah puncak tertinggi kesedihannya.

Siapa bilang Hinata hanya menangis sendirian? Di ujung sana, wanita berambut merah dan bergaun putih panjang itu pun menangis. Melepas anak satu-satunya untuk menjadi abdi Tuhan tanpa keturunan membuat hati Kushina teriris. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila para ibu di Konoha City selalu berdoa hal yang sama: Ya, Tuhan, perbanyaklah hati yang terpanggil untuk menjadi gembalaMu, tetapi jangan anakku. Banyak orang tua tak rela melepas anaknya menjadi biarawan biarawati.

"Lihat itu si Uskup mesum," komentar Sasuke. Menunjuk Uskup Jirayya dengan dagunya.

"Pelankan suaramu, otouto." Itachi memperingatkan.

"Kenyataan kok. Sebelum menjadi Uskup, dia kan mengencani banyak wanita."

Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu tempat. Dalam momen sakral begini, masih saja dia melempar kritik setajam silet.

Terlihat Naruto berlutut dengan tangan menengadah. Ia menadahkan tangannya di depan Uskup Jirayya.

"Kenapa harus tangan yang diurapi dengan minyak suci?" selidik Ino, gadis pirang dengan bola mata aquamarine. Ia salah satu teman baik Naruto yang diundang ke acara tahbisan.

"Dalam Misa, Kristus hadir lewat tangan Imam. Kristus akan dibagi-bagi pada seluruh umat melalui tangan pemimpin mereka," jelas Sai. Pelukis terkenal berambut hitam itu telah melamar Ino minggu lalu.

Bersama mereka menyaksikan Uskup Jirayya mengambil minyak suci dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu pria berambut putih itu mengurapi tangan Naruto seraya berkata,

"Semoga Tuhan Yesus Kristus, yang telah diurapi Bapa dengan Roh Kudus dan kekuatan, menjaga engkau untuk menguduskan umat Kristiani dan mempersembahkan kurban kepada Allah."

Detik itu juga, pecahlah air mata Hinata. Kushina terisak hebat, tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan pedih hatinya. Hinata lebih beruntung dari Kushina. Masih ada sepasang lengan hangat yang memeluknya penuh kasih.

"Kumohon Hinata, ini yang terakhir. Aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis." Pinta Gaara, suaranya bergetar.

"Aku janji, Gaara-kun."

Ya, ini terakhir kali Hinata bertemu Naruto. Selanjutnya pemuda itu akan bertugas di tanah misi. Kemungkinan mereka berjumpa lagi setipis tripleks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Hinata, are you ok?"

Kepala berambut indigo itu tersandar layu di bahu Gaara. Si gadis Hyuuga tumbang dalam kesedihan. Air matanya meleleh.

Taman yang hanya berjarak sepelemparan batu dari gereja menjadi saksi bisu kepedihan Hinata. Bangku-bangku semen tegak mendengarkan. Kuntum-kuntum bunga menyimak. Rerumputan berhenti berdansa dibelai angin.

Gaara kecewa, sangat kecewa. Kedua kalinya dalam satu hari ia lihat kelopak mata gadis itu berair. Kecewanya ia alamatkan pada diri sendiri, keadaan, pada Naruto, bahkan pada Konsili Vatikan yang begitu kaku dengan hukum selibasinya. Kesadaran menghantamnya pelan.

Siapa dia?

Enak saja mengatur-atur pembuat hukum Katolik sejuta umat.

Petinggi negara teokrasi sekelas Paus saja bergeming dengan hukum konservatif itu.

Betapa kelirunya dia.

Bukan, bukan itu yang bisa dilakukan Gaara. Kini fokusnya dikembalikan pada Hinata. Peduli amat dengan hukum biara. Gara-gara biarawan pirang itu, gadis kesayangan Gaara patah hati. Jika tak ingat Hinata, sudah Gaara koyak-koyak kasula Imam yang membalut tubuh Naruto.

"Kauingat janjimu padaku, Hinata?" tanya Gaara memecah kebekuan.

"Y-ya, Gaara-kun." Hinata tergeragap. Tangannya sibuk menyeka air mata.

Dalam satu gerakan lembut, Gaara menyingkirkan tangan Hinata. Ganti dirinya yang menghapus kilauan bening di mata lavender itu. Janji berkobar di hatinya. Takkan lagi ia biarkan air mata Hinata mengalir hanya untuk menangisi hal-hal tak berharga. Biarawan yang lebih memilih egonya sendiri masuk dalam daftar hal tak berharga tersebut.

Sekilas Gaara melirik Guess di pergelangan tangan. Pukul setengah lima sore. Biji-biji waktu terus berjatuhan. Tak terasa mereka telah melewatkan jam demi jam di sini.

Meski langit menggelap, meski awan-awan mulai keberatan menampung air, Gaara takkan beranjak sebelum Hinata sendiri yang mengajaknya. Gaara takkan meninggalkan Hinata. Intuisi memanggil, memintanya terus mendampingi belahan jiwa.

Hati Hinata rusuh. Galau mengumpul di otaknya, membentuk gelembung besar yang siap membocorkan diri kapan saja. Tahbisan Naruto sungguh memerihkan hati dan jiwa.

Namun, setitik rasa syukur menetes lembut. Syukur karena ia tak sendiri melewatinya. Ada malaikat tampan berambut merah dan bermata jade di sisinya. Malaikat yang selalu ada, tak pernah pergi.

Gaara menemani dalam diam. Akan tetapi, sunyi lebih baik bagi Hinata. Telinganya pekak mendengar rentetan komentar pahit dari teman-temannya.

"Mencintai calon Pastor? Hinata, kau mau bersaing dengan Tuhan?" Kritikan Sakura melompat di kepalanya.

"Astaga, kupikir pelakor lebih terhormat tenimbang perebut kekasih Kristus."

Tak salah lagi, Inolah yang menyemburkan ucapan itu. Hinata merinding mengingatnya. Jadi, dia lebih rendah dari pelakor?

"Sudah cukup, Hinata. Lepaskan Namikaze-san. Dia takkan surut dalam panggilan hidup membiara hanya karena cinta gadis polos sepertimu." Tanggapan sok bijak itu pernah didengar Hinata dari si pelukis terkenal calon suami Ino.

Oh, jangan samakan Gaara dengan mereka. Tak sepatah kata pun terlontar dari bibir Gaara untuk mencemoohnya. Pemuda Sabaku itu sangat, sangat menghormati apa pun pilihannya. Memiliki hati lembut membuat Gaara menghindari sikap judgemental.

Langit terisak-isak. Tetes dinginnya membasahi rumput, bangku taman, dan tubuh sepasang gadis dan pemuda yang terpagut dalam perasaan mereka. Makin lama, tangisan langit kian menjadi.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang. Aku takut kau sakit," bujuk Gaara lembut.

Hinata mematung. Air matanya berbaur dengan air hujan. Sederas apa pun hujan yang mengguyur Konoha, tak sederas tangis kesedihan di hati Hinata.

"Aku paham perasaanmu. Tapi kumohon jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Perkataan Gaara dimasukkannya ke telinga kiri. Lalu diendapkannya lagi ke telinga kanan. Endapan itu turun perlahan ke dada, ke hatinya.

Dari balik kabut air mata, dilihatnya Gaara menekapkan tangan ke dada. Seonggok tanda tanya Hinata pendam sendiri. Mengapa Gaara nampak begitu kedinginan? Apa ia sakit? Tidak cukupkah jas Armani yang membalut lekuk sempurna tubuhnya?

Jas? Hinata tersentak kaget. Selapis kain hangat berlengan panjang itu telah berpindah ke tubuhnya. Air hujan tak lagi kelewat menyiksa. Tombol lampu di kepala Hinata menyala.

"Gaara-kun, kita pulang." Ajaknya tergesa.

Senyum rekah di bibir pucat Gaara. Sedikit terhuyung ia membawa Hinata ke mobilnya. Jeep Wrangler Rubicon silver itu melaju membelah ruas jalan yang tergenang.

Dengan cemas, Hinata memperhatikan Gaara. Gaara menyetir sambil menahan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Kulit pucat pemuda itu bertambah pucat. Tawaran Hinata untuk ganti menyetir dianggapnya angin lalu saja. Mana tega Gaara membiarkan pujaan hatinya mengemudi sementara ia masih bisa?

.

.

.

Lady Skuad berkumpul di mansion mewah keluarga Sabaku. Sekumpulan sosialita itu tengah menanti sahabat mereka yang dirundung duka. Ruang tamu berkarpet hitam beludru dengan jajaran peti kayu jati dan lemari pajangan kristal itu menjadi saksi.

Cangkir porselen berdenting. Sesekali Karura memandang pintu utama. Di sampingnya, Mikoto melakukan hal yang sama. Mebuki nyaris membanting smartphonenya, kesal.

"Kemana si Kushina itu? Katanya mau curhat," gerutu Hikaru, pentolan geng sosialita tersebut. Rambut biru-keunguannya meretih seolah tersetrum listrik.

"Sabarlah, Hikaru. Kushina pasti datang." Karura berkata menyabarkan.

Pintu besar berpernis mengilap berderit terbuka. Bunyi berisiknya mengiringi kehadiran Kushina. Segera saja wanita cantik itu berlari dengan lengan terentang. Ia menghambur memeluk Karura.

"Kushina...ya, Tuhan, ada apa?"

Bahu ibu satu anak itu naik-turun menahan isak. Otomatis Karura mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Oh my Naruto...my Naruto." Berulang kali Kushina memanggil nama jagoan kesayangannya.

Mebuki berdecak tak sabar. Tangan berhias gelang swarrowski milik Mikoto mengelus lembut rambut Kushina. Hikaru membuang raut sebalnya.

"Coba cerita pada kami, Kushina."

Itu permohonan, bukan perintah. Datangnya dari Karura. Sekarang kita tahu dari mana Gaara mewarisi sifat lembut dan sabarnya.

"Narutoku ditahbiskan hari ini. Minato marah-marah. Ia berkeras Naruto harus menjadi penerusnya. T-tapi Naruto tak mau, dan mereka bertengkar." Kushina mengadu, seperti anak kecil yang putus asa.

Hening. Hanya dengung pemanas ruangan yang terdengar. Kesebalan Mebuki berubah jadi simpati. Mikoto dan Hikaru saling tatap.

"Ini memang berat, Kushina. Cobalah mengikhlaskan," hibur Karura.

Wajah Kushina bersimbah air mata. Telah dia coba untuk ikhlas. Tapi tidak untuk suaminya.

"Lebih baik jangan baca koran besok pagi, Kushina." Cetus Mebuki tiba-tiba. Sukses mengundang pandangan bingung dari anggota geng Lady Skuad lainnya.

"Wali kota marah-marah di tahbisan anaknya sendiri akan jadi headline."

"Mebuki!" tegur Hikaru, menginjak kaki istri Haruno Kizashi itu.

Karura mendesah lelah. Nyinyiran kawannya ini sama sekali tak memperbaiki keadaan. Melihat wajah keruh ibu-ibu sosialita itu, Mebuki membungkam diri.

"Mom, I'm home."

Lamunan Karura buyar. Suara barithon anak bungsunya menjadi pengalih perhatian. Pelan dilepasnya pelukan Kushina kemudian dihampirinya Gaara. Mata Karura melebar mendapati Gaara pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan wajah sepucat mayat.

"Astaga...kenapa kamu bisa begini, Sayangku?" tanyanya panik.

Pada saat bersamaan, Kushina mengarahkan pandangan pada Gaara. Ia menyadari Gaara masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti acara tahbisan tadi pagi.

"Gaara menghadiri tahbisan my Naruto..." Kushina menjawab serak.

Alis Mikoto terangkat. Begitu pula Mebuki dan Hikaru.

"Anak-anakku juga ke sana." Ucap mereka serempak.

Gaara menghela nafas berat. Hari ini terlalu panjang dan melelahkan. Ingin ia akhiri sesegera mungkin.

"Tapi Sayang, acaranya sudah selesai berjam-jam lalu. Kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Karura lagi, pandangan matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya.

"Aku menemani Hinata. Dia sangat terpukul dengan tahbisan Naruto. Setelah dia tenang, barulah aku mengantarnya pulang."

Naluri keibuan Hikaru mulai reaktif. Cepat diraihnya tas Hermesnya. Terburu-buru ia pamit pada yang lain, lalu berlari keluar mansion.

.

.

.

Apa harus kurelakan kenyataan

Kita memang tak sejalan

Namun kau adalah

Pemilik hatiku (Calvin Jeremy-Pemilik Hatiku).

Jemari lentik Gaara menari lincah di atas tuts piano. Membawakan lagu, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk melarutkan gundahnya. Wajah Hinata terus terbayang.

Lagu usai. Pemuda tinggi semampai itu bangkit. Menyambar novel Brenna Yovanov dari sofa, lalu melangkah ke balkon kamar.

Dinginnya udara malam menyerbu tengkuk, lengan, dan tungkai. Gaara terduduk di kursi berukir. Berusaha meresapi alur cerita dalam genggamannya. Semakin ia berusaha, semakin pudar keinginannya untuk membaca.

Otaknya mungkin telah berkelana dalam lautan imaji. Huruf-huruf itu sontak bertransfigurasi menjadi wajah Hinata. Wajah pualam yang banjir air mata. Wajah sedih tak terperi yang merobek-robek hati Gaara.

Konsentrasi terkikis. Novel meluncur lepas dari pegangan. Detik berikutnya, connecting door bergeser terbuka.

"Gaara, kau belum tidur, Nak?"

Suara tapak kaki di lantai keramik mengiringi kehadiran Sabaku Rasa. Pengusaha berlian dan mutiara itu duduk di samping putra ketiganya. Rasa merangkul Gaara dengan sikap fatherly.

"Pasti kamu sedang memikirkan Hinata," tebak Rasa.

"Bagaimana...Daddy tahu?" tanya Gaara tersendat.

"Hatimu terikat dengan hatiku, Gaara."

Ah, intel hati Rasa jauh lebih tajam dari CIA, FBI, atau KGB. Riskan Gaara bersembunyi.

"Kesedihannya adalah kesedihanmu. Lukanya adalah lukamu. Air matanya air matamu. Bahagianya bahagiamu." Ucap Rasa seolah sedang berpuisi.

Gaara mengangguk. Persis seperti itulah yang dirasakannya.

"Uhuk...uhuk."

Kepala Rasa tertoleh. Ia cemas luar biasa. Gaara terbatuk. Tangan kanannya meremas dada.

"Gaara, istirahatlah, Sayang. Jangan pikirkan hal berat lagi malam ini. Ayo, Sayang. Istirahatlah." Nada suara Rasa melembut dalam kekhawatiran.

Gaara terbatuk lagi beberapa kali. Sakit di dada kanannya menghebat. Ia tak menolak ketika Rasa memapahnya.

Rasa membaringkan Gaara di masterbed. Menyelimutinya dengan lembut. Gaara menatap Daddynya tanpa kedip. Kelak bila dia memiliki anak, akan dicontohnya pola asuh Rasa. Pertanyaannya, bisakah seseorang seperti dirinya memiliki keturunan dari seorang wanita?

"Selamat tidur, Sayang."

Setelah berkata begitu, Rasa duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang. Digenggamnya tangan Gaara. Ditatapinya wajah pias Gaara dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Gaara, buah hatinya yang paling istimewa. Sosok yang tak bisa lepas dari perhatiannya sekalipun usia dewasa telah merentang lama.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Pagi-pagi sekali Gaara sudah turun dari kamarnya. Ia rasakan tubuhnya lebih segar. Selamat tinggal tusukan rasa sakit di dada.

Lorong-lorong di mansion keluarga Sabaku sesunyi pemakaman. Gaara mempercepat langkah menuju dapur. Ruangan besar berlantai putih itu kosong. Sejak kemarin, tiga asisten rumah tangga kepercayaan keluarganya minta cuti berjamaah.

Ada hikmahnya juga mereka cuti, pikir Gaara senang. Ia punya kesempatan untuk memasak. Telah lama Gaara tidak main di dapur. Kesibukan pekerjaan dan mencurahkan perhatian untuk Hinata membuatnya terlupa.

Dibukanya kulkas. Sejenak berpikir-pikir mau masak apa? Pintu pertama berisi kue, susu, dan granola. Ruangan di pintu kedua disesaki sayuran, ikan salmon, daging, dan buah-buahan. Lajur di pintu ketiga dimuati keju, mentega, yoghurt, daun pepermint, pancake beku, dan nugget. Sedangkan pintu kedua tak lain freezer yang terisi oleh es krim serta makanan beku lainnya.

Tumpukan salmon begitu menggoda. Gaara telah memutuskan. Diambilnya salmon lalu ditutupnya pintu lemari es. Iris jade pria muda itu menyapukan pandang ke sekeliling, mencari bumbu yang diperlukannya.

Semua bahan telah siap. Meja dapur besar dan berkilap itu menjadi tempat main Gaara saat ini. Sambil mengiris jamur shitake, Gaara teringat ucapan Karura waktu ia masih kecil. Kata Mommynya, ikan bagus untuk kecerdasan otak. Ada zat baik bernama Omega3 di dalamnya.

Teringat Mommynya membuat Gaara ingat pula dengan Daddynya. Rasa menunggui Gaara semalaman. Pria paruh baya itu memberikan total kasih sayangnya, utuh sempurna hanya untuk Gaara. Bahkan, saat Temari melahirkan pun, Rasa tak pernah menungguinya full time.

Pernah Gaara menanyakan hal itu pada Rasa dan Karura. Tanda tanya yang menghuni hatinya. Mengapa kedua orang tuanya begitu mencintai Gaara, melebihi kedua kakaknya?

"Karena kau istimewa," Begitu jawaban yang didapatnya.

Lebih aneh lagi, Kankuro dan Temari sama sekali tak cemburu. Jangan harap bisa menemukan frasa iri hati di buku hidup mereka. Keduanya justru ikut mendukung langkah orang tua mereka. Betapa besar cinta kasih mereka untuk Gaara.

"Hai, Adik Kecil!"

Pisau di tangan Gaara terlompat. Suara kencang Kankuro menyentakkan lamunannya.

"Wuuups," Kankuro melompat gesit, menangkap pisau itu, dan melemparnya ke meja.

"Mau menusuk perutku?"

"Kau membuatku kaget," kata Gaara.

Kankuro terkekeh kecil. "Kau tidak nampak kaget."

Gaara mendesah tak kentara. Tangannya sibuk membaluri salmon dengan bumbu.

"Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat? Adikku memasak pagi-pagi begini," seloroh Kankuro.

"Aku suka memasak. Kau saja yang tidak tahu. Makanya, jangan terlalu sibuk dengan pabrik boneka."

"Yah...as you know, Daddy tidak mencantumkan namaku di daftar penerus perusahaan. So, aku harus berdiri sendiri dengan talentaku."

Sesaat Gaara menelan saliva. Walau telah lama berlalu, tetap saja ia tak habis pikir. Rasa hanya mencantumkan namanya di daftar ahli waris. Kankuro dan Temari tidak diamanahi mengurus perusahaan. Mereka hanya mendapat kepemilikan saham dan beberapa aset.

"By the way, kau kerasukan malaikat mana sih, sampai mau masak sarapan?" usik Kankuro.

"Aku memasak untuk Hinata."

Reaksinya di luar dugaan. Gaara harus mencengkeram kuat tepi meja begitu mendengar teriakan super keras dari mulut kakaknya.

"Adikku memasak untuk seorang wanitaaaa? Temariiiiiiii, Gaara kerasukan gadis Hyuugaaaaaa!"

Good job. Kankuro telah menciptakan rona merah jambu di pipi pucat Gaara. Ia berpaling, cepat-cepat memanggang salmon. Berusaha tak memedulikan tawa membahana pria berambut coklat di belakangnya.

Teriakan Kankuro membangunkan Temari dan putranya, Shikadai. Mereka tergopoh-gopoh beranjak dari paviliun. Shikadai, dengan mata segaris karena kantuk, berjalan terseret mengikuti sang ibu. Dikiranya Kankuro dalam bahaya.

"Benarkah, Kankuro? My dear Gaara tersihir dengan pesona Heirres Hyuuga?"

Suara mezosopran Temari memburai konsentrasi Gaara. Ditatapnya timer waswas. Jangan sampai salmonnya hangus hanya karena gangguan tak penting.

"Aku juga memasak untuk kalian." Bantah Gaara.

Temari terkikik. Diacaknya rambut merah Gaara penuh sayang. Katanya, tak apa-apa bila Gaara hanya sempat memasak untuk Hinata. Gaara bersiap menanggapi ketika didengarnya Shikadai merepet.

"Mendokusai."

Dalam hati Gaara mengakui betapa miripnya Shikadai dengan Shikamaru. Like father like son. Selesai memasak sarapan, Gaara menggendong Shikadai. Menciumi rambut anak enam tahun itu.

"Kukira ada kebakaran atau apa. Aku kan masih kecil, tapi malah mendengar obrolan orang dewasa." Ceplosnya.

Kankuro melongo. Temari menyilangkan di depan dada. Sementara itu, Gaara tertawa sembari mengelus rambut keponakannya.

.

.

.

Betapa kaget Hinata melihat Rubicon silver itu terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia berlari lincah menghampiri Gaara yang tengah bersandar di kap mobil.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara-kun." Sapanya sehangat sinar kuning dari bola raksasa di langit sana.

Hati Gaara melonjak girang. Ekspektasinya sesuai dengan realita. Tiada lagi mendung di kepala Hinata. Alih-alih mendung, ia lihat matahari terbit di wajah gadis itu.

"Ayo, kuantar ke lokasi pemotretan. Hari ini kau ada pemotretan di Suna Beach, kan?" ajak Gaara.

Mata Hinata membola. Alisnya bergelombang. Perut Gaara serasa tergelitik melihat ekspresi imut itu.

"Bagaimana Gaara-kun bisa tahu? Aku belum cerita."

Sebagai jawaban, Gaara mengangkat tinggi iPhonenya. Memperlihatkan chatnya dengan Deidara-manager Hinata-semalam. Hinata memandang tak percaya layar yang berpendar di depannya. Sebesar itu perhatian Gaara.

"Ano, memangnya Gaara-kun tidak ke kantor?"

"Kau yang lebih penting."

Sudah cukup. Satu kalimat dengan empat kata itu cukup membuat hati Hinata teraduk-aduk. Gaara menawarkan lengan, menuntun Hinata ke mobil. Satu kakinya bersiap menaiki kendaraan mewah itu ketika...

"Ehem ehem."

Langsung saja Gaara teringat tokoh perempuan jahat di serial Harry Potter 5. Dehaman itu berasal dari Hiashi. Apakah Papa Hinata itu Dolores Umbridge wannabe?

"Selamat pagi, Uncle Hiashi." Gaara kembali ke posisi semula, menjabat tangan Hiashi.

"Begitu ya, cara membawa putri orang? Tidak minta izin dulu dengan Papanya?"

Wajah Gaara mulus tak terbaca. Berhadapan dengan Hiashi serasa berhadapan dengan bom waktu: misterius dan tak terduga.

"Gomen, saya kira Anda sudah pergi ke kantor. Setahu saya, Anda biasa ke kantor satu jam sebelum pukul delapan."

Kening Hiashi terlipat. Anak ini observant juga, batinnya. Dia bahkan tahu jadwal keseharian anggota keluarga gadisnya.

Sadar dengan situasi, Hinata cepat membalikkan badan. Ia lempar tatapan lembut ke arah Papanya.

"Pa, Gaara-kun baik sekali mau mengantar Hinata foto shoot. Boleh, kan?"

.

.

.

Dan...di sinilah mereka sekarang.

Hinata berdiri anggun di bentangan pasir putih. Membawakan gaun cantik bernuansa broken white dengan kancing mutiara. Rambutnya jatuh dalam kepang-kepang kecil, manis sekali. Satu tangannya diletakkan di pinggang, senyum tipis memoles bibir.

Fotografer beraksi. Tombol shutter ditekan. Hinata berpose cantik. Seisi pantai takjub dibuatnya.

Dari puncak karang, Gaara terpesona. Mensyukuri kecantikan dan keanggunan makhluk Tuhan yang sangat dia cintai. Tak sadar bila dirinya sendiri juga tengah menjadi perhatian para gadis. Mulai dari model sampai wardrobe, dibuat terkesima oleh kehadiran CEO Sabaku Enterprise.

Pemotretan ditunda sejenak saat jam makan siang. Gaara menarik lengan Hinata dengan sikap protektif, menjauhkannya dari tangan-tangan para lelaki rasa player. Mengacuhkan tatapan sebal Deidara.

"Dia tanggung jawabku, un. Seenaknya saja kautarik-tarik dia. Memangnya dia sudah jadi istrimu, un?" Deidara berkoar memprotes.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Gaara pendek.

Hinata merona hebat mendengarnya. Inikah cara Gaara untuk membuatnya flirting? Ataukah...

Ketika para model dan kru berdesakan mengambil kotak makan siang, Gaara membawa Hinata menjauh dari kerumunan. Diabaikannya komplain Hinata yang ingin lunch bersama rekan-rekan setimnya.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu seratus porsi bento lengkap dengan restorannya kalau kau mau," ujar Gaara tenang.

"Bukan bentonya, Gaara-kun. Tapi teman..."

"Kupastikan kau akan lebih senang makan bersama teman hidupmu."

Jantung Hinata nyaris melompat dari tempatnya bertengger. Apa-apaan Gaara ini? Beraninya ia menggunakan diksi 'teman hidup'.

Langkah mereka surut. Buih ombak menjilati sepatu mereka. Tanpa diduga, tetiba Gaara berlutut di depan Hinata. Disentuhnya tangan mulus pucat itu penuh kelembutan.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you know I love you." Gaara berbisik lembut.

Debar halus menghentak hati Hinata. Skenario apa lagi yang tengah dimainkan pemuda bersurai merah ini? Gaara menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku mau kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku."

Seember air dingin serasa menyiram perut Hinata. Otaknya memberontak, meyakini ini semua bukan mimpi. Hadiah dari Tuhan teramat manis. Belum lama ditinggal biarawan, Hinata telah dilamar pria tampan luar-dalam. Belum lunas kekagetan Hinata, didengarnya Gaara bernyanyi merdu.

Baby open your heart

Won't you give me a second chance

And I'll be here forever

Open your heart

Let me show you how much I care

And I will make you understand

If you open your heart

To love me once again

I'll try to make it up to you (Westlife-Open Your Heart).

Hinata merasa melayang. Hatinya seringan kapas. Beberapa jurus kemudian, Gaara menjejalkan kotak biru-keperakan berisi sepasang cincin ke tangannya.

Hati-hati dibukanya tutup kotak itu. Cincin pertama bertatahkan berlian berhias huruf G. Cincin satunya, berhiaskan permata yang sama, dengan tatahan huruf H. Gaara menunggu, menatap lembut wajah sumringah Hinata. Tanpa terkatakan, gadis itu tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan.

Jarak mereka menyempit. Jemari lentik Hinata lembut memasangkan cincin berinisial H ke jari manis Gaara. Lihatlah, wajah Gaara bercahaya. Mata jadenya berbinar bahagia.

"Thanks a lot, Princess."

Princess? Hinata tersenyum manis. Cincin bertatahkan huruf G itu telah beristirahat di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Selamat hari patah hati untuk fans Hinata. Tak lama lagi, Hinata akan menyandang predikat Nyonya Sabaku.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Malam membungkus langit ketika Gaara mengantar Hinata sampai ke gerbang rumah. Gadis itu berlama-lama membuka seat belt, seakan enggan berpisah dengan tunangannya. Senyum bermain di bibir Gaara melihat gelagat gadis itu.

Disapukannya pandang ke arah wajah ragu Hinata. Nampak jelas sekali model cantik itu enggan jauh-jauh darinya. Ah, menggemaskan sekali. Sudah berhasilkah ia merebut hati Hyuuga Hinata?

Tangan Hinata bergerak naik-turun. Jika sabuk pengaman ini terlepas, waktunya dengan pemuda Sabaku akan berakhir. Mungkin baru besok pagi mereka bertemu. Keraguan makin menguat. Oh God, Hinata selalu ingin di dekat Gaara.

"Takkan lama lagi, Hinata. Aku janji." Hibur Gaara, seolah dapat memaknai isi hati gadisnya.

Hinata tergeragap. Ekspresi wajahnya tak keruan. Gemas, Gaara menjawil lembut hidung bangir Hinata.

"I promise...you can be Mrs. Sabaku as long as possible."

Wajah Hinata bersemu. Inikah yang dinamakan ikatan batin? Gaara mampu menembus isi pikirannya. Apakah pikirannya bagai buku yang terbuka, hingga Gaara dapat membacanya dengan leluasa?

"S-sampai saat ini aku masih tak percaya..." Hinata patah-patah angkat bicara.

"Tak percaya apa, Princess?"

Dasar perut Hinata serasa digelitik mendengar panggilan manis itu. Sungguhkah ia princess pemilik hati Gaara?

"Aku masih setengah percaya kalau Gaara-kun melamarku tadi siang. Seperti mimpi..."

Selang sedetik, Hinata merasakan cubitan di pipinya. Ia kesakitan, pelan mengelus pipi.

"Sorry, Princess. Kalau kamu kesakitan, artinya bukan mimpi. Kamu percaya, kan?" ujar Gaara menyesal. Menyesal telah membuat Princessnya merasa sakit walau sedikit.

Hati Hinata menghangat. Ya, ia percaya. CEO Sabaku Enterprise melamarnya! Betapa indah. Hari-hari berpelangi akan terbentang.

Senyuman si gadis lavender melebar. Matanya bercahaya. Giliran Gaara yang berdesir. Binar itu, senyuman itu, begitu menggemaskan. Terlebih Hinata menampakkan binar mata dan senyum bahagia karena dirinya. Hati Gaara melambung ke kaki langit kebahagiaan.

Seat belt terbuka. Dengan gallant, Gaara membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata. Gadis berhigh heels itu turun dari mobil dengan anggun. Gaara menggandeng tangan Hinata hingga ke halaman berumput.

"Mau mampir dulu?" tawar Hinata.

Gaara menggeleng. "Sudah terlalu malam, Hinata. Tapi aku akan menghadap Uncle Hiashi dan Auntie Hikaru secepatnya."

Ah, Hinata tak butuh janji. Dia hanya memerlukan bukti. Dan Gaara akan segera menepatinya.

"Ok. See you, Gaara-kun."

Tangan pucat itu melambai dengan berat. Baru dua langkah menuju pintu utama, suara lembut Gaara menahannya. Hinata berbalik. Menatap pemilik jade itu dengan siratan tanya.

Betapa Hinata tak menyangka. Gaara menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata dan berbisik,

"Obat untuk hati yang terluka adalah kasih sayang."

Kalimat itu menempel kuat dalam kotak ingatan Hinata. Takkan pernah dia melupakannya.

.

.

.

Obat untuk hati yang terluka adalah kasih sayang.

Obat untuk hati yang terluka adalah kasih sayang.

Obat untuk hati yang terluka adalah kasih sayang.

Seperti mantra, Hinata merapal quotes itu dalam hati. Katakanlah itu quotes of the day dari Gaara. Ia terus berjalan ke kamarnya sambil mengulang-ulang perkataan itu.

Ingatannya melayang pada pemuda bersurai merah itu. Demi Tuhan, Hinata tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Kata guru agamanya di sekolah, jika rindu seseorang, ingatlah kebaikannya. Hinata pun terus mengingat semua kebaikan Gaara.

Gaara yang berhati lembut. Gaara yang tak pernah menghakiminya. Gaara yang menemaninya dalam suka dan duka. Gaara, pemberi rasa nyaman dan pembuat tenang jiwa. Semua karena Gaara. Luka hati Hinata terobati karena cinta kasih Gaara yang teramat tulus.

Tahukah kalian? Bahkan, Hinata tak lagi memikirkan Naruto. Fokus atensinya teralih sempurna gara-gara Gaara. Tanpa diminta, rongga hatinya telah berdamai dan mengikhlaskan. Membiarkan Naruto merentangkan sayap di langit pilihannya dan mengizinkan sepotong hati yang lain masuk.

Tenggelam dalam renungan dan ingatan, tak terasa Hinata tiba di kamar. Dia letakkan tas Pradanya begitu saja di sofa. Saatnya berbilas diri, berteman busa sabun dan air hangat di bathtub. Tergesa Hinata memungut mantel mandi dan setumpuk pakaian bersih dari walking closet. Begitu terburunya dia hingga tak sadar tasnya tersungkur jatuh dari sofa coklat-kemerahan. Isi tas Hinata berhamburan di karpet. Satu lagi kecerobohan Hinata: ia lupa menutup pintu kamar.

Uap hangat dan aroma terapi yang berembus dari bak mandi membuat Hinata terlena. Hampir satu jam ia membasuh tubuh yang letih. Puas berendam, Hinata memakai pakaian tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi pribadinya.

Pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap netranya adalah siluet Hiashi yang menjulang menakutkan. Hati Hinata mencelos. Bagaimana bisa Papanya ada di sini? Dengan ngeri, ia menatapi mulut pintu yang menganga lebar.

Hal kedua yang menghempas hatinya dalam gelombang ketakutan adalah benda biru-keperakan di tangan sang Papa. Hiashi mencengkeram erat kotak kosong itu. Logo Rasa Jewelry berpendar keperakan di bawah temaram lampu.

"Jelaskan padaku, Hinata." Perintah Hiashi tegas.

Tangan besar tak kasat mata serasa memelintir perut Hinata. Tidak, dia belum siap membagi kebahagiaan malam ini. Izinkan Hinata menikmatinya sebentar lagi.

"Jelaskan! Ini apa?"

Raungan Hiashi menggetarkan dinding kamar. Hinata mematung seperti manusia patung Rolling Stones yang biasa melakukan street performance di sekitar Museum Madame Tussauds. Rasa dingin yang tak ada hubungannya dengan air conditioner di ruangan itu, merayap naik ke tubuhnya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun melamarku, Papa."

Prak!

Kotak cincin jatuh dari tangan Hiashi. Alhasil tangan kekar pria itu menggantung di udara bagai robot kehabisan baterai. Dia terbeliak menatap putrinya.

"Ulangi kata-katamu sekali lagi!" perintah Hiashi, nada suaranya berbahaya.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Ditatapnya mata Hiashi lurus-lurus.

"Gaara-kun melamarku." Tukasnya mantap.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik, Hiashi berbalik tajam. Ia menggeram memanggil istrinya. Amarah Hiashi memanggil Hikaru dalam hitungan menit. Wanita berkimono biru muda itu tergopoh memasuki kamar.

"Hikaru, putri kita dilamar anak Rasa!" sergah Hiashi, marah bercampur kaget.

Degup jantung Hinata kian cepat. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Dia berharap, amat berharap sang Mama mendukungnya.

Gotcha! Alih-alih marah, wajah Hikaru bersinar. Ia bahkan merangkul Hinata.

"That's great. Putri kita sudah besar. Oh senangnya, aku dan Karura akan menjadi satu keluarga."

Andai saja tertawa di saat ini cukup sopan, Hinata akan melakukannya. Dapat dia lihat rona merah jelek menghiasi wajah Hiashi. Pastilah Papanya kecewa berat lantaran Hikaru lebih mendukung pilihan putrinya.

"Oh...come on, Suamiku Sayang. Hinata berhak menikahi pria pilihannya." Kata Hikaru santai, seakan dia baru menjelaskan aktivitasnya memberi makan kucing kesayangan.

Hiashi sedikit mengentakkan kaki. Jujur saja, ia meragukan putra Rasa itu. Benarkah anak Sabaku Rasa yang terlalu sering diistimewakan bisa menjaga Hinatanya?

.

.

.

Terbawa perasaan, Gaara bermain piano. Hatinya bahagia luar biasa. Pria mana yang tak bahagia bila lamarannya diterima? Langit, alam, dan malaikat menjadi saksi menyatunya cinta Gaara dan Hinata.

Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Nama itu terus terngiang di lubuk hati Gaara. Memberi sensasi rasa nyaman tiap kali menyebutnya. Hinata yang ia cinta dengan sepenuh hati. Hinata satu-satunya cinta Gaara. Demi Nabi Abraham dan Sara, Gaara tak pernah menaruh hati pada wanita mana pun selain Hinata.

Bahagia yang melingkupi benak Gaara tak sejalan dengan tubuhnya. Baru saja menutup permainan piano dengan indah, dada Gaara terasa sakit. Pemuda berjas hitam itu terbungkuk seolah akan muntah. Diremasnya rambut merahnya, menahan sakit luar biasa.

Tes.

Bercak merah menjatuhi permadani. Makin lama, tetesan itu membanyak. Gaara tahu persis, darah itu berasal dari hidungnya.

Helaian tissue berpindah dari kotaknya ke tangan Gaara. Ketukan halus di pintu datang pada waktu yang keliru. Gaara melangkah terhuyung membukakan pintu.

Karura berdiri cemas. Sorot matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran menjumpai kondisi Gaara. Muak hati Gaara mendengar tawaran Mommynya untuk ke rumah sakit. Dengan lembut tapi tegas, Gaara menggiring Karura masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sayangku, kau mimisan." Desis Karura cemas.

"I'm ok, Mom. No worries."

Keduanya duduk bersisian di sofa. Tak putus Karura melirik anak bungsunya. Seolah Gaara akan kolaps dalam waktu dekat.

"Ada yang ingin Mommy bicarakan..." Karura memulai dengan berat. Gaara menunggu ibunya bicara, sabar.

"Benarkah kamu melamar Hinata. Tadi Hikaru telepon Mommy..."

Gaara terbatuk pelan. Secepat itu kabar menyebar. Dapat dipastikan lamarannya tadi siang telah didengar orang tua Hinata. Pelan dianggukkannya kepala.

"Are you sure?" Karura meragu.

"Yes, I am."

Sunyi. Mimik wajah Karura sulit diartikan. Ia memandangi Gaara, sedih bercampur bangga.

"Menikah itu tidak hanya manisnya saja, Gaara."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku telah memikirkan semuanya. Keinginanku sederhana, Mom. Aku ingin menjadi pria biasa. Menikah, membangun keluarga, dan memiliki anak. Di tengah kondisiku yang tidak biasa..."

Ujung kalimatnya menggantung. Suara Gaara melemah lalu menghilang. Tepat pada saat itu, Karura memeluknya erat. Air matanya jatuh.

"Mommy selalu mendukungmu, Darling. Selalu..."

Hati Gaara berangsur lega. Karura ibu sejati. Beruntungnya Gaara memiliki Karura. Bayangkan bila ibunya seemosional Kushina atau se-tidak sabaran Mebuki.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Di apartemennya, Deidara terduduk lesu. Ia memunggungi pintu. Wajahnya tengadah menatap Konoha citylight dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang meramaikan malam. Rambut pirangnya berantakan.

Usut punya usut, Deidara sedang patah hati. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena artis asuhannya dilamar orang. Sudah lama Deidara naksir Hinata. Sayangnya, ia keduluan Gaara.

Gaara? Hmmm, ingin sekali Deidara menculik pemuda itu dan membotaki rambut merahnya. Dalam bayangannya, Hinata takkan mau menikahi Gaara bila sang calon suami botak. Asal Deidara tahu saja. Cinta Hinata untuk Gaara melebihi perkara rambut.

"Huaaaa, Hinata sudah jadi milik Gaara! Aku harus bagaimana, un?" ratap Deidara, menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

Tak sadar dia meratap dan memanggil nama Hinata. Sampai-sampai kemunculan Sasuke dan Sai lolos dari perhatian.

"Hei, pria jejadian! Ngapain kautarik-tarik rambutmu? Sudah bosan ya, jadi orang waras?"

Gertakan Sasuke menghempaskan Deidara dari angan. Ia kaget melihat si rambut pantat ayam berdiri menjulang di mulut pintu.

"Ada penyusup, un! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke flatku, un?"

Sasuke berkacak pinggang mendengarnya. Sai tersenyum masam.

"Ck ck ck...Deidara, kau ini sudah banci, pikun lagi. Kau yang undang kami, bodoh. Pintu flatmu tidak terkunci. Kami sudah pencet bel dari tadi."

Ups, Deidara lupa! Spontan dia menepuk jidatnya. Dimaki-makinya diri sendiri.

Tanpa disuruh, Sasuke dan Sai memasuki flat. Ruang tamu tak bisa dibedakan dengan kapal Titanic sehabis menabrak gunung es. Sai refleks meluruskan lukisan yang tergantung miring. Sasuke duduk di sofa yang melesak.

"Jadi, tamu tidak dapat minuman ya di sini?" sindirnya.

Deidara berdecak sebal. Si rambut raven tak peka dengan suasana hatinya. Ia melenggang ke pantry dengan muka ditekuk.

"Awas kalau sampai kauhidangkan alkohol, kami takkan pernah ke sini lagi." Ancam Sai.

Sai dan Sasuke pria teladan. Sama seperti Gaara, mereka pantang alkohol. Dan Deidara cukup waras untuk tidak memaksakan prinsip mereka.

Sambil meracik teh, Deidara masih bisa menguping obrolan Sasuke dan Sai di ruang tamu. Ia tertawa sendiri setelah Sasuke merepet kesal.

"Gara-gara baka otouto. Mobilku menginap di bengkel. Aku harus naik bis. Order taksi online susah sekali. Aku naik bis yang kondekturnya memaki-maki dan harus melihat penumpang muntah. Menjijikkan."

Bungsu Uchiha naik bis? Deidara menahan tawa. Bisa geger para wartawan kalau tahu itu. Dari suara tawanya, Deidara yakin kalau Sai berpikiran hal serupa.

Tiga cangkir teh Chamomile tersaji di meja tamu. Setelah menyesap sepertiga isi cangkirnya, Sasuke melempar tanya. Deidara berutang penjelasan pada mereka.

"Kalian tahu, un?" desah Deidara dramatis. Sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sai berjengit. Kenapa lagi banci kaleng merangkap drama king/queen ini?

Jeda sejenak. Sengaja Deidara mengulur waktu agar duo pria berambut gelap itu makin penasaran. Rasa ingin tahu Sasuke dan Sai bercampur kejengkelan. Jika sampai informasinya tak penting, Deidara akan menyesal.

/Lavenderku dilamar Gaara, un. Dilamar Gaara!"

Plush

Sasuke menyembur wajah Deidara dengan cairan teh. Sai terbatuk-batuk. Lihatlah wajah tuan rumah ditambah misuh-misuhnya.

"Uchiha! Aku ini tuan rumah, un! Tamu tak tahu diuntung! Sudah kubuatkan minuman, kau malah menyemburku un! Mau alih profesi jadi dukun, un?"

Dikata-katai begitu, wajah Sasuke merah padam. Perasaan Sai tercabik. Antara kaget dan ingin tertawa. Ia pun kasihan pada sepupu jauhnya yang kena maki tuan rumah.

"Aku kaget, bodoh!" Sasuke balas menggertak. Sambil menyapu bibirnya yang belepotan teh dengan tissue, ia mengkonfirmasi.

"Jadi, Hyuuga dilamar panda?"

Deidara manggut. "Yups. Di depan pasir putih dan buih ombak. Romantis sekali, un. Aku keduluan, un. Hinata...oh, Hinata."

Manager artis itu menangis bombay. Sai dan Sasuke bergidik. Bukan malam yang menyenangkan. Flat ini jadi seperti basecamp pria-pria kesepian. Dua pria tulen, satunya pria setengah-setengah.

Tangan Sai mendarat di punggung Deidara. Ditepuknya punggung berbalut t-shirt hitam itu pelan. Dihiburnya Deidara tanpa kata. Sai merutuki diri karena tak seberbakat Gaara dalam menenangkan orang lain.

Sasuke? Ah, pantat ayam itu tak banyak membantu. Ia malah setengah tak percaya kalau si panda merah akhirnya melamar Hinata tercintanya.

.

.

.

Dear, Hinata-chan

Konichiwa...ups, aku tidak tahu di sana sudah jam berapa sekarang. Apa kabar, Hinata-chan? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Bagaimana pemotretannya? Bagaimana rencana lanjut studi itu?

Hinata-chan,

Aku sedang berada di tanah misi. Di sini tantangannya lebih sulit untuk mewartakan Alkitab. Tak mudah merasul di tengah orang terbelakang dan kelaparan. Bagi mereka, urusan perut lebih penting dibandingkan religiositas.

Papa Minato belum mau bicara denganku. Tapi, puji Tuhan Mama Kushina masih lancar berkomunikasi. Mama menghiburku. Katanya, Papa hanya perlu waktu. Papa selamanya akan tetap menyayangiku dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dukungan Mama Kushina menguatkanku. Aku berusaha menyeimbangkan diri antara tugas perutusan, hidup berkomunitas, dan hidup rohani. Tiap pagi, aku tak lupa Ibadat pagi sambil meditasi dan doa syukur. Aku tak pernah lupa berdoa Angelus setiap pagi, siang, dan sore. Kau juga tidak lupa kan, Hinata-chan? Malam-malamku menjadi hangat dengan Kompletarium dan menulis renungan harian.

Aku menikmati hidupku. Di sini aku tinggal bersama dua orang Pastor. Satu Pastor senior keturunan Eropa, satu lagi Pastor muda sepertiku. Pastoran tempat tinggal kami kecil sekali. Ruang tamu digabung sekaligus dengan ruang makan dan ruang tengah. Dapur? Jangan harap kau bisa menemukan kitchen set dan kompor listrik seperti di rumah kita. Hanya ada satu kompor di pastoran. Ada juga toaster, itu pun sudah tua. Kalau kami mau membuat kopi, kami harus merebus air. Tidak ada dispenser.

Di sini tak ada gereja, Hinata-chan. Aku dan dua rekanku sedang berusaha meminta bantuan dari kongregasi kami untuk membangun tempat ibadah. Bantuan on process, oh aku tak sabar melihat gereja berdiri tegak di tanah misi.

Kami tak hanya fokus dengan kegiatan keagamaan. Kami juga memperhatikan pendidikan anak-anak di sini. Tahu tidak? Anak-anak di sini malas sekolah. Jangankan sekolah, berpakaian pantas pun mereka enggan. Pernah kuberi mereka masing-masing satu set pakaian seragam. Mereka hanya memakai seragam saat di sekolah. Pulangnya, kulihat mereka menggantungkan seragam di pohon.

Makanan di sini terbatas. Kau kecewa kalau mengharapkan steak, pizza, atau puding. Bahkan ramen instan pun sulit didapat. Tapi aku bahagia meski dalam keterbatasan.

Hinata-chan,

Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu. Maaf bila aku mematahkan hatimu. Kamu gadis paling sempurna yang pernah kukenal. Siapa pria waras yang tidak mau bersama gadis sesempurna dirimu?

Saat Retret Agung selama sebulan penuh, aku sering membayangkan wajahmu. Aku hampir menyerah dan ingin lepas jubah saja. Namun, Tuhan menegurku dengan lembut. Tuhan hadirkan pemandangan persis seperti yang kutemui di tanah misi sekarang ini: anak-anak bertelanjang dada, makanan terbatas, orang kelaparan, fasilitas minim, dan keadaan tak aman. Aku tersadar.

Banyak yang mencintaimu, Hinata. Saat kamu lapar, makanan lengkap langsung terhidang di hadapanmu. Kalau kamu sedih, pasti banyak yang menghiburmu. Mulai dari si panda itu, Ino, si pelukis Sai, bahkan si Teme jelek itu akan turun tangan. Jika kamu terluka, dokter 24 jam akan siaga mengobatimu. Nah kalau mereka, siapa yang mau peduli? Siapa yang mau memperhatikan dan mengasihi mereka selain para abdi Tuhan?

Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Tuhan. Semoga kau selalu bahagia. Semoga kau segera menemukan penggantiku. Tuhan memberkati.

Dariku, Pastor yang gagal membersamaimu

Hinata memegang dadanya. Meredakan jantung yang bergemuruh. Entah novel atau film apa yang belum lama ia nikmati, namun gadis itu serasa terlempar dalam jalinan kisah romansa yang rumit.

Ini e-mail pertama Naruto sejak upacara tahbisan. Belum pernah Naruto menulis begini panjang dalam surat elektronik. Ia lebih atraktif saat ditelepon.

Perlahan Hinata menekuk kedua kakinya di ranjang queen size. Air matanya luruh membasahi pipi. Mengapa baru sekarang Naruto membuat pengakuan? Mengapa tak dari dulu saja Naruto mengutarakan kata cinta? Ataukah ini kesengajaan?

Pengakuan Naruto sangat terlambat. Dia terlanjur mengikat diri dalam tiga kaul kekal untuk taat, selibat, dan melarat. Hinata terlanjur menerima lamaran Gaara.

Sepotong nama itu melintas. Gaara, malaikat tampan berambut merah itu. Gaara yang memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk Hinata. Gaara yang mencintai Hinata tiada terhingga.

Listrik ribuan volt menyengat hati Hinata. Dia didera rasa bersalah. E-mail dari Naruto tak ada artinya dibandingkan seluruh pengorbanan Gaara.

Sedikit-banyak Hinata rasakan pewaris tunggal Sabaku Enterprise itu banyak berkorban untuknya. Waktu, tenaga, pikiran, materi, bahkan perasaan, telah Gaaara korbankan demi Hinata. Cinta Gaara seluas Samudera Pasifik, sangat dekat, namun terlambat disyukuri. Cinta Naruto sekecil protozoa, sejauh ratusan kilometer, tetapi teramat didamba. Tak henti Hinata mengomeli diri sendiri.

Perasaan bersalah mengungkungnya. Sesal itu membelenggunya kuat-kuat tatkala menatap deretan huruf yang dikirimkan Naruto. Perlukah ia membalas surelnya? Perlukah ia menceritakan pada Naruto bahwa dirinya telah menemukan pengganti yang sepuluh kali lipat jauh lebih baik?

Kekuatan Hinata diruntuhkan air mata. Tetes beningnya berkejaran, berebut turun di pipi pualamnya. Tanpa membalas e-mail Naruto, ditutupnya MacBook. Ia beralih meraih iPhone.

.

.

.

Gaara membanting tubuhnya di masterbed. Meeting dengan Uchiha Group, disusul kunjungan ke beberapa kantor cabang menguras habis energinya. Parahnya, dada pria muda itu terasa dibebani dua barbel. Berat dan sakit sekali.

Rasa sakit itu datang sejak menginjakkan kaki di mansion Sabaku. Yang diinginkan Gaara saat ini hanyalah memejamkan mata dan mengakhiri hari di bawah selimut. Hasrat itu ambyar seketika mendapati request FaceTime dari Hinata.

Tak mau calon istrinya cemas, Gaara bangkit duduk. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena bangkit terlalu cepat. Segera ia buang tampang kusutnya. Menggantinya dengan senyum menawan.

Senyum maut Gaara tak terbalas. Wajah dibaluri air matalah yang menyambut netra jadenya. Sontak Gaara menajamkan fokus perhatian tanpa terbagi.

"Hinata...ada apa, Princess? Kenapa menangis?"

Terdengar suara nafas satu-satu. Kedua bahu Hinata terguncang. Firasat Gaara tak enak. Mengapa pandangan mata Hinata penuh sesal?

"Gaara-kun, m-maafkan aku...maafkan aku." Hinata meratap.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Pria tampan itu bergelung di tempat tidurnya. Rasa sakit bersuara. Merusak tidur malamnya, membuatnya harus menggigit bantal kuat-kuat.

Bad timing. Demam tinggi seakan memanasi tubuh pria itu. Namun, di saat yang sama, ia justru merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seolah ditimpa berblok-blok es. Selimut sutra tebal tak cukup menahan hawa dingin membekukan. Dingin itu datang dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Susah payah Gaara mengatur ritme nafasnya. Sulit sekali hanya sekedar untuk menarik udara. Tiap tarikan nafas membutuhkan usaha sekeras penyelam yang mengambil oksigen terbatas dari lautan dalam.

Telah hampir pecahkah tabung oksigen di paru-parunya?

Siapkah Gaara bila sebentar lagi dirinya mesti bergantung pada selang oksigen?

Mengapa penyakit ini melemahkannya dari hari ke hari?

Apakah obat-obatan oral itu tidak berjalan sebagaimana fungsinya?

Rentetan tanya berdesakan di kepala Gaara menuntut jawaban. Namun, sekarang ini Gaara terlalu sakit untuk mencari jawabannya. Ia butuh rasa sakit ini diakhiri.

Seingatnya, seharian tadi dia baik-baik saja. Hanya keletihan yang menjumput raga. Kesakitan baru unjuk gigi setibanya di rumah.

Tunggu, apakah itu berarti...?

Perlahan Gaara memutar ingatan. Dia sampai di rumah di waktu bersamaan dengan Hinata menerima e-mail dari Naruto. Rasa sakitnya bertambah kuat seiring tangis sesal gadis itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang perlu disesali? Hinata tidak bersalah. Narutolah yang lebih dulu mengontaknya. Gaara percaya Hinata bukanlah tipikal gadis yang sengaja bermain api. So, mengapa Hinata harus minta maaf?

Dan...

Mengapa raganya sesakit ini mendengar kenyataan Naruto berusaha membuka jalan komunikasi lagi dengan Hinata?

Perasaan Gaara bergolak. Ingin marah, tapi entah pada siapa. Tak mungkin dia memarahi Hinata. Bukan Sabaku Gaara bila dia memarahi, menyalahkan, atau bahkan memaksa Hinata ganti e-mail demi menghindari Naruto. Gerbang kebebasan pun telah Gaara buka. Hinata dibebaskannya untuk membalas e-mail Naruto.

Mempertahankan sikap lembut di depan Hinata jauh lebih mudah. Berdamai dengan hatinya sendirilah yang susah. Gaara bersusah hati lantaran perasaannya sendiri.

Seperti akar membaca zat hara yang terkandung di dalam tanah, Gaara mulai memahami isi hatinya. Malam ini ia sakit gegara gejolak psikologis. Ok fine, dia harus melawannya. Sakit ini datang dari iblis, bukan dari Tuhan.

Gaara berbaring menghadap tembok. Dicobanya berlayar kembali dalam lelap. Ketika kelopak matanya mulai memberat, tiba-tiba Gaara muntah.

Di kamar utama, Rasa dan Karura tertidur gelisah. Sebentar-sebentar mereka terbangun kaget. Mimpi buruk mengusik malam. Dua-tiga kali mereka bermimpi melihat Gaara kritis.

.

.

.

Mengapa Tuhan pertemukan

Kita yang tak mungkin menyatu

Aku yang tlah terikat janji (Afgan-Ku Dengannya Kau Dengan Dia).

Silakan menghukum si gadis Hyuuga. Ia telah melanggar beberapa aturan ketat yang dibuat Papanya. Keluar lewat jendela kamar, menyelinap kabur melintasi halaman depan, dan berakhir di restoran midnight sama sekali di luar kebiasaan Hinata. Hiashi akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Biarlah, biarlah malam ini saja Hinata menjadi anak badung. Dari pada ia mati berdiri di kamar mewahnya dengan memendam seribu penyesalan. Seribu sesal itu dialamatkan pada siapa lagi selain pada bungsu Sabaku yang telah menautkan hati padanya.

Sesal. Hinata berteman sesal. Perasaan bersalah merontokkan kebahagiaan. Bukan, bukan berarti Hinata tak lagi bahagia dengan lamaran Gaara. Hanya saja, ia terlanjur menanamkan luka ke hati malaikat cintanya.

Pukulan penyesalan itu yang membuat Hinata terdampar di resto midnight. Ia tak sendiri. Temannya berbelah rasa tak lain tak bukan si gadis pirang dengan bola mata aquamarine. Dua porsi ramen di depan mereka nyaris tak tersentuh. Hinata terlalu sibuk curhat, dan teman makannya kelewat asyik menyimak.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Ino? Kelembutannya, penolakannya untuk permintaan maafku, caranya meyakinkanku bahwa semua ini bukan salahku...justru membuatku makin menyesal." Hinata menekap separuh wajahnya.

Hening melingkupi meja no. 5. Jemari ramping Ino menyisiri rambut pirangnya. Matanya sayu memandang wajah kuyu Hinata.

"Aku juga pernah terjebak di zona yang sama denganmu, Hinata. Bahkan lebih parah..." ucap Ino serak.

Hinata mengangkat kepala. Sedikit menurunkan tangan. Dia tatap Ino dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Seminggu setelah Sai melamarku, aku dan Sasuke masih terjebak nostalgia. Kami bahkan melakukan kebodohan dengan berdua-duaan di tempat seperti ini. You know Hinata, sempat dicap pelakor oleh Sakura sungguh tak enak. Walaupun kami akhirnya kembali berteman..."

Helaan nafas berat Ino mengakhiri tuturnya. Ya, Hinata sudah tahu. Dirinya bukan pelakor. Dan tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk menghubungi Naruto duluan.

"Gaara berbeda dengan Sakura. Hatinya lembut dan bening. Jiwanya bersih. Dia berpikiran terbuka. Kau dan Gaara bukan baru setahun-dua tahun saling mengenal. Percayalah, dia takkan meninggalkanmu hanya karena satu godaan kecil." Papar Ino meyakinkan.

Godaan kecil? Jemari Hinata membentuk simbol tanda kutip. Ternyata yang bisa menggoda bukan hanya awam. Selibator pun bisa terperangkap dalam posisi yang sama.

"Aku sependapat dengan Gaara. Balaslah e-mail Naruto sebagai seorang teman. Katakan bahwa kau telah menemukan pengganti."

Dua pendapat yang sama. Keraguan Hinata menyusut. Dibukanya aplikasi e-mail. Tangan pucat itu lincah mengetikkan balasan.

Send. E-mail telah terkirim. Entah mengapa, Hinata lega luar biasa. Impitan kecemasan di perutnya sedikit mengendur.

Iseng dibukanya lagi folder kotak masuk. Sibuk memikirkan e-mail Naruto membuatnya melupakan sepuluh e-mail masuk yang lain. Tiga e-mail datang dari notifikasi sosial media. Postingan foto dan videonya banjir like serta komentar dari followers. Empat e-mail berikut dikirim oleh online shop. Sejumlah barang yang Hinata beli akan segera dikirimkan. Dua e-mail berasal dari brand parfum yang mengajukan tawaran endorse.

Sekejap Hinata menimbang-nimbang. Dirinya model, itu pun bukan model papan atas. Dunia modeling baru dijejakinya setengah tahun lalu. Endorse sama sekali di luar portofolionya. Tarif bukanlah prioritas Hinata. Ia terjun ke dunia modeling semata karena passion.

Sepertinya endorse menarik juga. Diputuskannya menerima tawaran itu. Urusan fee, biarlah nanti didiskusikan dengan Deidara.

Satu e-mail di deretan terbawah hari ini menarik fokus matanya. E-mail itu terkirim pukul sembilan pagi tadi. Bukan e-mail biasa, tetapi lebih mirip surat resmi. Terdapat beberapa berkas attachment.

Kimimarokaguya .id? Baca Ino dari balik bahu Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dengan jantung berdebar. Bukankah ini e-msil Profesor di pascasarjana tempatnya mengajukan lamaran melanjutkan studi? Sebenarnya, Hinata tak berharap banyak. Terlebih dia kurang yakin dengan proposal penelitiannya. Hinata mantap mengirimkan submisi pengajuan LOA (Letter of Acceptance) ke Konoha University atas dukungan Gaara dan Hikaru.

"Hinata, oh my God...kamu diterima! Kamu akan menjadi mahasiswa pascasarjana! Selamat ya!" Ino berseru senang.

Mata Hinata berlinang. Hatinya melagukan mada syukur. Tuhan penuh kejutan.

"Profesor Kimimaro melihat potensi dalam dirimu. Kau memang pintar, Hinata. Kesempatan lanjut S2 layak untukmu."

Ya, Hinata harus berterima kasih pada Profesor Kimimaro. Profesor muda yang membukakan jalannya melanjutkan studi. Profesor yang berjanji akan membimbingnya.

.

.

.

Paginya, Hinata tak bisa tersenyum lagi. Lengkung indah di bibirnya sempurna terhapus. Hal itu karena awan duka yang menggelayut di keluarga Hyuuga.

Hiashi, pemimpin keluarga merangkap komisaris utama Hyuuga Corp, meninggal dunia. Kematiannya datang secepat ekor tornado menyapu apa pun yang dilewati. Pria keras tetapi penyayang itu terpedaya serangan jantung. Sewaktu Hinata kabur, Hiashi blingsatan mencari putrinya di penjuru rumah. Alhasil ia jatuh dari tangga dan hadirlah serangan itu.

Keluarga Hyuuga bergelimang duka. Hikaru beberapa kali pingsan. Para pria-wanita berambut indigo dan bermata lavender mendatangi kediaman utama. Mereka semua turun tangan dalam persiapan kremasi Hiashi.

Hinata terpukul, amat terpukul. Andai saja ia tak kabur malam itu. Andai saja dia tak melanggar aturan yang dibuat Papanya. Mungkin saja Hiashi masih hidup sampai saat ini.

Menangis dan menangis, hanya itu yang bisa Hinata lakukan untuk mengeluarkan peluru dukanya. Ratusan pelayat berdatangan. Mulai dari kerabat hingga kolega bisnis. Teman-teman baiknya belum satu pun menampakkan diri.

Di antara mereka, hanya Gaara yang paling Hinata butuhkan. Rongga hatinya tak putus menyebut nama Gaara. Kemanakah Gaara? Dimana dirinya? Apakah Gaara tak mau lagi melihat wajahnya karena mengira ia masih ada hati dengan Naruto? Dihadapkan dengan deretan prasangka, tangis Hinata kian menjadi.

Hinata serasa telah mati juga. Walau tak begitu akrab dengan Hiashi, biar bagaimana pun Papanya adalah penopang. Hiashi pilar terkokoh dalam jajaran pohon keluarga. Kini raganya telah terbenam dalam peti mati. Bagaimana lagi Hinata bisa menjangkau penopangnya?

Kehilangan sosok ayah mengombang-ambingkan Hinata. Gadis lembut itu kehilangan arah. Betapa ia masih membutuhkan sosok ayah.

Jenazah Hiashi dipindahkan ke funeral house. Dengan berat, Hinata meluncur ke sana. Rumah duka adalah salah dua tempat yang dihindarinya selain krematorium.

"Papa...Papa," Hinata memanggil-manggil Hiashi.

Ia sadar tindakannya takkan berguna. Hiashi tak dapat lagi menyahut. Tapi...

Sepasang lengan hangat mendekapnya. Menarik Hinata dalam dekapan ternyaman. Mata amnethys itu mengerjap. Wangi ini, pelukan ini, surai merah ini, ah...sesuatu yang dinantinya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?" Hinata terbata. Isakannya menghebat.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Gaara di sela desah nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku membiarkanmu sendiri dalam hitungan waktu."

Gelembung air mata Hinata pecah. Sedu-sedannya tumpah. Gaara tak peduli dengan jas Versacenya yang basah.

"Kau takkan kehilangan sosok ayah Princess." Gaara berujar lembut. Hinata menatapnya tak paham.

"Aku bisa menjadi apa pun untukmu. Menjadi pendamping hidup, pelindung, pengajar, motivator, kakak, sahabat sejati, dan aku bisa menjadi Ayahmu. Ayah yang mencintaimu setulus jiwa."

Uluran tangan Gaara yang penuh kasih membasuh perih hati Hinata. Cinta Gaara menyublim luka batinnya. Berjuta cinta untuk Sabaku Gaara.

"Hinata, maaf. Kita harus mempercepatnya." Gaara meneruskan tanpa menunggu respon.

Hinata mengernyit bingung. Dari pintu ruang persemayaman, teman-teman mereka masuk satu per satu. Naruto berjalan paling depan dengan jubah putih. Sasuke dan Sai kompak mengenakan baju hitam didampingi pasangan mereka. Ino yang berparas sendu dan Sakura yang lebih pendiam dari biasa. Itachi menggandeng dr. Hana. Paling belakang, Deidara melangkah gontai.

"Mereka akan menjadi saksi pernikahan kita. Naruto yang akan memberkati penyatuan ini..." Gaara membeberkan rencananya.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Oh Tuhan, cepat sekali. Tunai sudah keraguan. Waktu terus berlari. Gaara mengambil keputusan terbaik.

Di depan tubuh Hiashi yang membujur kaku, Sabaku Gaara menikahi Hyuuga Hinata. Peti mati, meja penuh buah-buahan, setengah tubuh yang diawetkan, botol formalin, dan orang-orang baik menyaksikan perhelatan hati dalam selimut duka.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Dear, Naruto

Terima kasih e-mailnya. Aku sudah membaca pengakuanmu. Kini kutahu perasaanku terbalas.

Naruto, aku sudah dapat penggantimu. Dia tak lain sahabatmu sendiri. Malaikat tampan berambut merah melamarku.

Tuhan sangat adil. Ketika kulepaskan dirimu, Ia kirimkan pengganti yang luar biasa. Aku tak mampu bersaing dengan Tuhan untuk mendapatkanmu. Kala aku sudah merelakan, aku diberi cinta yang baru.

Semoga kamu setia dalam panggilanmu.

Regards,

Hinata

Sebongkah es menindih tenggorokan Naruto. Mata birunya memanas. Aneh, mengapa ia sedih sekali membaca surat elektronik Hinata?

Jari telunjuknya bergerak, scrolling ke bawah. Hinata mengirimkan foto-fotonya bersama Gaara di bawah barisan e-mail pertama. Potret pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Naruto patah hati. Mengapa sakitnya baru tiba saat ini? Naruto akan membawa cinta dan perih hatinya sepanjang hidup hingga mati.

Siapa bilang Naruto tak mencintai Hinata? Ia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Sayang, cintanya bukan untuk menuju couple goals semacam pernikahan. Cinta Naruto untuk Hinata harus dikonversikan seperti cintanya pada seluruh umat Katolik di bawah tanggung jawabnya.

Sampai kapan pun, Naruto takkan jatuh cinta lagi pada wanita lain. Hinata satu-satunya wanita yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Berat sekali menjalani kisah cinta selibat.

Hati Naruto sedih tak terkira sewaktu dirinya memberkati pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata. Siapa peduli? Semua orang sibuk memberi perhatian pada keluarga Hyuuga yang dirundung duka. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu pedih hatinya.

Dimatikannya laptop. Beberapa jenak kemudian, Naruto beranjak menuju kamar Pater Kakashi. Sesaat ia ragu di depan pintu coklat gelap itu.

Demi memantapkan hati, Naruto mulai membuat tanda salib. Ia berdoa.

"Allah Roh Kudus, tolonglah saya untuk mengingat segala perkataan, perbuatan dan kelalaian yang telah menyakiti orang lain dan yang sudah menyakiti hati Tuhan, dangan melanggar perintah-perintahMu. Bantulah saya untuk menyesali segala dosa saya dan dapat mengaku dangan baik, demi Kristus Tuhan dan pengantara kami, Amin."

Doa itu sedikit menguatkan. Diperiksanya batin, disadarinya kesalahan. Apa pun tanggapan Pater Kakashi, Naruto harus siap.

Satu, dua, tiga kali Naruto mengetuk pintu. Pater Kakashi membukanya. Pria berambut perak dengan masker menutup sebagian wajah itu melipat dahi. Tak biasanya Naruto datang menjelang senja begini.

"Pater, saya minta sakramen rekonsiliasi." Pinta Naruto.

"Baik, ayo masuk."

Naruto berlutut di depan Pastor senior itu. Suaranya bergetar saat ia mengucap,

"Pater, berkatilah saya orang berdosa."

Sulit menebak ekspresi wajah Pater Kakashi. Masker itu benar-benar mirip topeng. Namun dia tetap memberkati Naruto.

"Ini pengakuan saya yang pertama," kata Naruto pelan.

"Saya jatuh cinta."

Keheningan merambati kamar sempit itu. Tangan Pater Kakashi tergantung lemas. Sebenarnya bukan kali pertama ia membimbing konfrater junior yang jatuh cinta. Entah mengapa, ada yang berbeda. Pastor muda ini mengingatkannya pada diri sendiri.

"Coba ceritakan," perintahnya lunak.

"Dia bidadari berambut indigo...matanya indah...wajahnya cantik, secantik hatinya." Naruto komat-kamit seraya berusaha menghapus wajah Hinata dari ingatan.

Pater Kakashi tafakur mendengarkan. Pikirnya, gadis yang dicintai Naruto bukanlah gadis biasa.

"Pertama kali aku melihatnya sewaktu aku masih di sekolah biasa. Dengan lembut dia mengambilkan kotak pensilku yang jatuh. Saat itu juga, hatiku bergetar. Tapi aku tahu diri. Tujuan hidupku bukan untuk menikah, Pater. Sengaja aku berjarak darinya. Tak kuberi ia sedikit pun harapan."

Dilematis. Begitulah cinta selibator. Mereka tak bisa memilih cinta, tetapi suka atau tidak mereka harus membendung cinta itu.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, dia menikah dengan sahabat saya. Rasanya sakit, Pater. Apa lagi saya tahu kalau sahabat saya lebih lama mengenalnya. Dan sahabat saya jauh lebih sempurna."

Pater Kakashi terenyak. Ah, serasa deja vu. Terbayang masa mudanya bersama wanita cantik berambut panjang hitam. Setengah detik berselang, tangan Pater Kakashi mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Kau tak sendiri," gumamnya.

"Maksud Pater?"

Dengan berat, Pater Kakashi mengurai benang kusut kisah cintanya. Tentang ia yang mencintai Kurenai. Lalu Kurenai lebih memilih Asuma, sahabatnya sendiri. Pater Kakashi sadar diri. Ia seorang biarawan. Sebab itu ia hanya bisa mencintai Kurenai dari kejauhan.

Naruto terpekur menyimak kisah seniornya. Sementara itu, Pater Kakashi tak tega memberi Naruto penitensi (denda dosa). Jatuh cinta bukanlah dosa. Tuhan sendiri Maha Cinta. Sebaliknya, cinta akan menjadi dosa jika digunakan untuk menyakiti sesama makhluk Tuhan.

Firasat Pater Kakashi membisikkan, Naruto haruslah dibimbing untuk mengelola perasaan cintanya. Ia berjanji pada diri sendiri akan mengajari Naruto mengelola rasa. Realita pahit yang harus dijalani selibator adalah mencintai tanpa memiliki.

.

.

.

Ku melintas

Pada satu masa

Ketika ku menemukan cinta

Langit kemerahan. Cahaya pertama pagi merentang masuk lewat jendela besar yang dibiarkan terbuka. Daun-daun merah berguguran.

Dedaunan gugur bagai potongan hati Karura. Cepat sekali sang waktu berlari. Serasa baru kemarin Gaara terlahir dari rahimnya. Dan kini, Gaara telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkan rumah masa kecilnya bersama belahan jiwa.

Tak terhitung air mata menetes ke pipi Karura saat mendekap Hinata. Hinata yang bersedia menjadi pendamping hidup Gaara. Kecemasan membadai di hati wanita akhir lima puluhan itu. Bagaimana jika Hinata tak bisa menerima kondisi Gaara?

Ujung jari Karura menyentuh bedcover. Beberapa malam lalu, Gaara muntah di sini. Karura, tanpa banyak protes, mengangkat bedcover itu dan mencucinya di ruang belakang. Dia sendiri yang mencucikannya. Menikmati titik-titik kesedihan yang tersapu bersama tetes darah Gaara. Menolak tawaran sekumpulan asisten rumah tangga yang siap sedia membantu.

Saat itu kehadiranmu

Memberi arti di hidupku

Meskipun bila saat ini

"Good morning," sapa pelayan hotel.

Hinata tersenyum ramah. Si pelayan berseragam kuning menyodorkan nampan sarapan dari troli makanan.

"Here's your breakfast." Tambahnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Hinata membawa nampan hitam itu ke meja. Wangi pancake strawberry mencumbu udara. Diakuinya selera Gaara tinggi. Pria pilihannya itu mengajak Hinata honeymoon singkat. Sebuah president suite di hotel five-star menjadi tempat mereka menginap. Mulai dari zona istirahat hingga room service, semuanya kualitas terbaik.

Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah basah. Jas putih melapisi tubuhnya. Ia mengambil nampan sarapan lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang, tepat di sisi istrinya.

"Aku suapi ya," tawar pria itu lembut.

Hinata menurut. Menerima suapan demi suapan Gaara. Di dekat Gaara, Hinata tenang. Gaara sungguh-sungguh menepati janjinya menjadi apa pun untuk Hinata.

"Gaara-kun tidak makan?" Pertanyaan itu tercetus seketika dari bibir Hinata.

"Nanti saja. Kau lebih penting, Princess."

Darah Hinata berdenyar. Ini salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang disukai Hinata pada diri Gaara. Pria Januari itu selalu membuatnya merasa penting, merasa dicintai, dan dibutuhkan. Perasaan yang lama hilang sejak patah hatinya dengan Naruto.

"Aku sudah kenyang," tolak Hinata di suapan terakhir.

"Sedikit lagi, Princess. Nanti potongan pancake ini akan sedih kalau ditinggal sendirian."

Hinata menahan tawa. Rasanya seperti anak kecil. Ia pun menelan suapan terakhir.

"Pintar..." Gaara membelai lembut helaian indah mahkota Hinata.

Kita sudah tak bersama lagi

Ada satu yang kurindu

Kehangatan cinta dalam pelukanmu

Perasaan sesak mengoyak dada Karura. Ditinggal Gaara menikah tak seperti ketika ia mengantarkan Temari ke gerbang pernikahan. Temari masih tinggal di dekatnya. Sedangkan Gaara lebih memilih memboyong Hinata ke rumah pribadinya.

Karura dihantui empty nest syndrome. Gangguan psikologis yang dialami orang tua saat anak tinggal terpisah. Sakitnya tak tertahankan ditinggal Gaara.

"Gaara...Gaara," isak Karura.

Ia bangkit ke walking closet. Memeluk baju-baju lama Gaara yang masih tertinggal. Menghirup wangi khas anak ketiganya. Tak lagi hidup bersama Gaara membuat Karura merasa timpang. Walau pintu rumah Gaara selalu terbuka untuknya.

Permadani tebal meredam langkah Rasa. Ia menyusul istrinya tanpa suara. Rasa memeluk Karura dari belakang. Menciumi tengkuk perempuan baya yang masih cantik itu.

"Yang kehilangan dia bukan hanya kau, Karura." Ia berbisik halus.

.

.

.

Biarkan aku melukiskan bayangmu

Karena semua mungkin akan sirna

Bagai rembulan sebelum fajar tiba

Kau selalu ada

Di lembar kisah

Di relung hati terdalam (Adera-Melukis Bayangmu).

Gaara menarikan jemarinya di atas bidang hitam-putih itu. Menstimulasikan ketenangan ke jiwa Hinata lewat alunan musik. Mata Hinata setengah terpejam. Kepalanya tersandar di lengan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

Gaara mengerjap bingung. Untuk apa istrinya berterima kasih?

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Untuk seluruh cintamu, pernikahan ini, dan kesabaranmu."

"No need to thanks, Princess. Akulah yang harus mengucapkan itu. Terima kasih mau menemani sisa hidupku."

Bibir Hinata melengkung membentuk senyum manis. Tuhan memberi racun cinta sekaligus obatnya. Habis kematian Hiashi, terbitlah penyatuan dua jiwa.

"Hinata, maafkan aku." Kata Gaara tiba-tiba, sukses menjatuhkan Hinata dari kaki langit angan.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Gaara-kun tidak salah apa-apa."

Ibu jari Gaara menyentuh dagu Hinata. Lembut mengangkatnya. Mereka bertatapan lama. Dapat Hinata rasakan hembusan nafas hangat Gaara.

"Maafkan aku tak bisa menyentuhmu."

Kesunyian merambat. Perasaan Hinata bergejolak. Bukan, bukan karena Gaara tidak pernah menyentuhnya sejak malam pertama. Melainkan suatu perasaan bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi.

"Non-small cell lung cancer," gumam Gaara lirih.

"Stadium lanjut. Aku harus kemoterapi oral untuk mencegah penyebaran sel kanker. Obat-obat kemoterapi itu jahat, Princess. Mereka membuatku tak bisa menyentuhmu dan aku...mandul."

Menara hati Hinata tersambar petir. Dadanya menggemuruh hebat. Ia terbeliak memandang Gaara.

"Se-sejak kapan, Gaara-kun?"

Bibir Gaara bergerak. Akan tetapi Hinata tak dapat mendengar apa jawabnya. Hati dan jiwanya serasa melayang, hampa, tak percaya.

Tidak, tiada rasa kecewa karena kemandulan dan ketidakmampuan melayani di ranjang. Hinata sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan itu. Yang memenuhi pikirannya hanyalah kesehatan Gaara.

Gaara sakit kanker paru-paru. Kanker, penyakit mematikan yang hanya pernah dibayangkannya terjadi di novel dan film. Penyakit yang takkan pernah diharapkan menghinggapi orang-orang terkasih. Celakanya, sel jahat itu justru mengendap di tubuh Gaara. Gaaranya, Gaara belahan jiwa Hinata.

Jade dan lavender bertabrakan. Demi Yesus yang rela disalib, Gaara tak kuasa menangkap kilauan kristal bening. Air mata Hinata tumpah.

"No!" jerit Hinata.

Tangisan Hinata menikam pagi. Mengiris hati. Menyayat perih.

"Gaara-kun berjanji akan mendampingiku! Gaara-kun tidak boleh sakit! Tidak boleh!"

Gaara memeluk erat Hinata. Menenangkan wanitanya tanpa bicara. Ia pun tak ingin sakit. Sama seperti orang normal lainnya, Gaara menginginkan kesehatan agar ia bisa selalu mendampingi Hinata.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Pukul lima pagi, Hinata terbangun. Ia kaget merasakan spasi kosong di ranjang besarnya. Bukankah semalaman Gaara memeluknya?

Hati Hinata berdesir hangat mengingat pelukan Gaara. Walau tanpa seks, pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata tetaplah hangat. Ok mereka tak bisa dibandingkan dengan pasangan normal lain dalam hal bercinta. Namun, kehidupan pernikahan mereka tak kalah hangat.

Hinata pandai bersyukur. Cinta kasih Gaara sudah lebih dari cukup. Gaara anugerah terindah yang Hinata miliki.

Mereka berdua puas dengan saling berpelukan sepanjang malam. Menghabiskan malam di ranjang yang sama. Berbagi kehangatan di satu selimut. Itu sudah cukup, sangat cukup.

Tak ada aktivitas mengoyak selaput darah. Tak ada organ kelelakian yang menembus miss V. Mungkin kalian akan menganggap aneh pernikahan itu. Tapi buktinya, Gaara dan Hinata tak kehilangan cinta hanya gara-gara perkara seksual.

Cukup sudah dengan ingatan semalam. Hati Hinata berombak kecemasan. Dimanakah Gaara?

Lamat-lamat didengarnya suara batuk dari kamar mandi pribadi di kamar tidur mewah itu. Telinganya menangkap suara itu untuk kedua kali. Hinata bisa mendengar Gaara terbatuk beberapa kali.

Dada Hinata serasa ditimpa batu bata. Memahat luka. Tapi tanpa meneteskan darah. Alhasil dia hanya bisa memukul-mukul sumber dari luka itu.

Tangan mungil Hinata memukuli dadanya. Bola mata lavendernya berawan. Kala mata itu terpejam, hujan turun perlahan dari pelupuknya.

Kontan Hinata menyalahkan diri sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia. Bukankah janji telah terpatri untuk tidak menangis lagi? Hinata harus tegar demi Gaara.

Logikanya belum lumpuh. Jika dirinya rapuh, bagaimana bisa menguatkan Gaara? Surviver kanker seperti Gaara lebih membutuhkan penguatan ketimbang air mata. Bilur-bilur bening dari mata orang terkasih justru akan melemahkan Gaara.

Terus terang, hati Hinata koyak. Realita getir bahwa Gaara harus berteman dengan kanker menghantamnya dengan kesedihan luar biasa. Gaara sakit parah. Sewaktu-waktu kondisinya dapat memburuk.

Ingin menyalahkan Tuhan, tetapi takut dosa. Tuhan dan semesta bekerja di lini misterius. Orang baik dihajar kanker. Orang jahat lintang-pukang kesana kemari dengan tubuh bugar.

Lamunannya lindap. Segera Hinata menyudahi melankolia yang mengalun di jiwanya. Ia bangkit berdiri, meraih botol kaca di nakas. Mengguncang pelan isinya. Pil-pil putih besar berkejaran di dasar botol. Ia melesat mengambil segelas air putih. Saat kembali ke kamar, Hinata melihat Gaara tersenyum padanya. Pria itu menampilkan sikap semua baik-baik saja.

"Selamat pagi, Princess." Gaara menyapa hangat.

"Pagi," kata Hinata seraya menyodorkan beberapa butir obat dan segelas air bening.

Gaara meminumnya. Hati Hinata berangsur lega. Kini ia hafal jadwal minum obat Gaara.

"Kau pengertian sekali..." puji Gaara. Apa yang dilakukan Hinata pagi ini sangat berarti untuknya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Gaara-kun. Hanya langkah kecil."

"Langkah kecil katamu?"

Hinata mengangguk samar. Ia merayap ke meja rias. Menyisir rambut panjangnya, menatap sekilas refleksi diri di cermin. Andai aku bisa menukar tubuhku, batin Hinata sedih.

.

.

.

Lunas perahu menggesek bebatuan di permukaan danau. Katakanlah perahu itu seperti angsa putih. Ucapkan pujian pada pengukirnya yang mampu membentuk perahu serupa angsa.

Angsa putih itu dinaiki sepasang pria wanita berpakaian putih. Perahu meluncur anggun melayari danau. Lajunya mantap mengitari perairan kecil nan jernih itu.

Berbanding terbalik dengan tangan si perempuan indigo yang gemetar memegang guci abu-abu. Kian lama, getarannya mengeras hingga guci ikut bergetar. Tangan Hinata tremor. Ia paling takut dengan kremasi. Celakanya, hari ini ia harus melawan rasa takut dengan membawa guci berisi abu Hiashi.

Sepasang tangan dingin memegang jemarinya lembut. Mengambil alih guci itu. Meletakkannya di dekat tiang perahu. Sejurus kemudian, Gaara merengkuh tubuh kaku Hinata.

"Semoga takutnya pindah padaku," bisiknya ke telinga gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak bisa, Gaara-kun."

"Kenapa?"

"Rasa takut bersumber dari pengalaman dan trauma. Pengalaman kita berbeda."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin tukar jiwa denganmu. Biar kau tidak takut lagi."

Gaara melakukan apa pun, apa pun untuk memadamkan bara ketakutan Hinata. Melihat ketakutan sang istri sama saja membuat hatinya sendiri tak tenteram. Hinata adalah segalanya bagi Gaara.

Perahu melambat di tengah danau. Seakan tahu pasti arah yang dikehendaki penumpangnya. Setelah menguatkan hati, Hinata menghanyutkan guci berisi abu Hiashi. Masygul dipandanginya guci kelabu itu hingga melenyap ditelan buih putih.

"Selamat jalan, Papa." Bibir Hinata menggumamkan kalimat perpisahan.

Perempuan itu tidak menangis. Terima kasih untuk Gaara yang membentenginya dengan ketegaran. Hinata kuat menghanyutkan abu jenazah Hiashi tanpa tangisan.

"You're a strong Princess," Gaara melempar pujian, tersenyum tulus.

"Because of you..." balas Hinata.

Ciuman kening Gaara adalah hadiah manis untuk Hinata. Perjalanan kembali ke tepi terasa sangat melegakan.

"Gaara-kun, gawat!"

Tanpa sengaja, mata Hinata tertumbuk ke bawah. Lambung perahu bocor. Air mulai merembes.

Tubuh Gaara menegang. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan tenggelam. Secepat mungkin didayungnya perahu menepi. Sementara Hinata menguras air sebisanya.

Byur!

Apa yang ditakutkan Gaara terjadi. Perahu terbalik. Beruntung mereka berdua bisa berenang. Gaara menarik tubuh Hinata merapat, membawanya berenang hingga ke tepian. Dalam hati Hinata mengagumi suaminya. Pria berambut merah itu berenang dengan teknik gaya dada yang sempurna.

Sepersekian detik, keduanya berdiri bersisian di rumput. Hinata sangat bersyukur. Danau tak begitu dalam. Entah bagaimana jadinya bila mereka harus merenangi danau yang lebih dalam dari itu.

"Gaara, are you allright?" tanya Hinata cemas.

Ia menoleh ke samping. Gaara bernafas satu-satu. Wajahnya sepucat perkamen. Pria berjas putih itu tampak sangat kedinginan.

"Aku...tidak apa-apa..." sahut Gaara sambil melawan dinginnya air yang membasahi pakaian.

Hinata menggeleng kuat. Parasnya berubah kalut. Tidak, Gaara tidak baik-baik saja. Gaara jadi begini karena salahnya. Jika saja dia tak mengajak Gaara menghanyutkan abu jenazah Hiashi ke danau. Perlahan Hinata mendekap Gaara. Mentransfer kekuatan dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Sarada, cepatlah tidur. Besok Mama piket pagi."

Tanpa kenal lelah, wanita berambut sewarna bubble gum itu membujuk putri semata wayangnya. Anak berambut hitam panjang itu menggeliat. Ia tak bisa tidur.

"Ma, kenapa Mama tidak berhenti kerja saja? Biar Sarada bisa terus bersama Mama." Protes Sarada manja.

"Hmmm...itu juga yang kupikirkan, Sakura." Lelaki berambut raven yang menelentang di samping Sarada menggumam setuju.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Anak dan suaminya menyuarakan permintaan. Permintaan yang tak mungkin dituruti dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku ini dokter, Sasuke. Dokter spesialis kanker sangat dibutuhkan. Bagaimana nasib pasien-pasienku kalau aku angkat kaki dari pekerjaan ini?" tanya Sakura retoris.

"Seakan onkologis di kota ini hanya dirimu seorang." Cibir Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jika Sasuke seorang dokter, dia akan mengerti.

"Aku belum bisa berhenti, Sasuke. Setidaknya sampai..."

"Sampai kau selesai menangani si panda itu? Hello Sakura, my Honey, hanya ada dua pilihan bagi pengidap kanker: sembuh atau mati. Sampai kapan kau mau menangani si panda merah jelek itu?"

"Sasuke!" bentak Sakura.

"Dia sahabat kita!"

"Sahabat yang menyusahkan istriku dengan penyakitnya. Sahabat yang sok kuat dengan menyembunyikan kondisinya dari banyak orang."

Sakura enggan memperpanjang adu argumen. Kenyamanan Sarada berada di urutan prioritas. Tanpa kata, ia naik ke ranjang. Berbaring di samping kanan anak perempuannya. Sarada pun terlelap di tengah kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

a/n:

5 tahun lalu, saya pernah di sini. Sayangnya, karena satu kecerobohan, cerita-cerita saya hilang dan tak bisa kembali lagi. Kini saya kembali lagi ke sini untuk menuntaskan rindu pada Gaara dan satu-satunya couple favorit saya: GaaHina. Tujuan saya menulis cerita Jade Mencinta Lavender ada dua. Pertama, mengkritisi aturan selibat di kalangan rohaniwan Katolik. Dalam pemikiran saya, aturan ini tak lagi relevan dengan perkembangan zaman dan menimbulkan banyak masalah. Masalah-masalah yang muncul di antaranya pelecehan seksual dan pernikahan siri yang dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ide cerita Jade Mencinta Lavender inspired by my experience and my lovestory. Kedua, saya juga menyindir mindset rerata masyarakat di Indonesia mengenai tujuan pernikahan. Pernikahan haruslah menghasilkan keturunan. Rendah sekali bila cinta dan pernikahan dimaknai hanya sebatas itu. Saya ingin menekankan bahwa pernikahan tanpa seks dan tanpa keturunan pun tetap membahagiakan.

By the way, thanks for read my story. Minggu, 23 Februari 2020, meet and greet yuk sama Sabaku No Maureen di Comic Frontier, temu sapa penulis novel Dear Malaikat Izrail di booth Benito Publisher. Balai Kartini, jam 10.00-16.00. See you.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

Boleh saya minta tolong? Siapa pun yang baca cerita ini, bisakah kalian share? Share ke fandom Naruto dan GaaHina. Saya nggak ngejar keterbacaan, review, follows, and favs. Keinginan saya sederhana. Memotivasi author fanfict GaaHina lainnya, dan menunjukkan kalau fanfict GaaHina masih mempunyai eksistensi hingga tahun 2020. Minggu lalu saya coba masuk grup GaaHina All The Way tapi sampai sekarang belum diapprov sama admin. Atau grupnya udah nggak aktif ya? Sayang banget kalau gitu. Padahal di fandom GaaHina ada beberapa author yang keren banget ceritanya: Shiorinsan (Kak Tiffany), Hime Hoshina, Nerazzuri, Heise Fire (Natalia Xaverius), Michele Aoki, dan Madam Fein. I have a strong memory. Saya ingat judul-judul cerita mereka yang kece punya. X dan Gara Gara Gaara punya Nerazzuri, Lawless dan Broken Arrow punya Kak Shiorinsan, Primadona punya Hime Hoshina, Let The Story Begin punya Madam Fein, dan My Mute Angel miliknya Heise Fire. Padahal cerita-cerita itu sudah lama dipublish. Bahkan sampai sekarang saya masih baca cerita mereka. Efek kangen Gaara dan GaaHina. By the way, pas nonton Boruto, melintas pertanyaan di kepala saya: kalau Naruto mati di serial ini, mungkin nggak ya, Om Masashi Kishimoto dan Mikio Ikemoto mengganti pairing NaruHina jadi GaaHina? Cause Gaara kan belum nikah dan Hinata jadi janda. Atau kita bikin petisi aja ya...ups. Hanya pertanyaan dari pendukung pair GaaHina.

So...happy reading.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Cantik.

Rumah itu cantik sekali. Berdiri anggun persis di tempat masa kecil mereka. Tempat pertama dimana Gaara dan Hinata bertemu.

Dulunya, bekas rumah itu adalah sebuah taman bermain. Tuhan memang tepat waktu. Taman bermain itu diratakan dengan tanah dua setengah tahun sebelum pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata. Tanah kosong itu dijual, dan Gaara tak membuang waktu untuk segera membelinya.

Sebuah rumah besar bertingkat dua dengan pagar putih menggantikan taman bermain. Halamannya seluas lapangan bola. Di halaman depan, sebentuk air mancur berbentuk tiara menari cantik. Airnya memercik ceria. Beberapa batang pohon meneduhi samping kiri halaman. Jalan setapak memisahkan halaman depan dan belakang. Halaman belakang berisi rumah kaca dan kolam renang dangkal dengan air bening kebiruan.

Interior rumah didominasi warna putih. Lantai terbuat dari marmer. Anak-anak tangga putih terhubung ke lantai dua. Rumah dengan empat kamar tidur itu dilengkapi jacuzzi, home theatre, dan perpustakaan kecil. Sejuk hati Hinata menempati rumah ini. Gaara paling tahu cara membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau suka rumahnya, Princess?" Gaara menanyainya lembut.

"Suka?" ulang Hinata tak percaya. Masih saja Gaara melempar tanya.

"Gaara-kun, hanya orang tidak waras yang tak menyukai rumah sebagus ini."

Gaara tersenyum lega. Mengedarkan pandang ke penjuru bordes. Pada tirai putih yang berayun dibelai angin pagi. Pada kusen jendela yang sedikit berderak karena kencangnya angin.

"Yah...mungkin tak sebesar kediaman keluarga Hyuuga," ucap pria bersurai merah itu merendah.

"Besar atau kecil, aku akan selalu nyaman tinggal dimana pun asalkan selalu bersamamu."

Ucapan filosofis Hinata menghentak hati Gaara. Sejak kapan istrinya yang tak banyak bicara jadi mudah merangkai kata begini?

Lembut ditariknya tangan Hinata ke kamar utama. Iris lavender itu tak berkedip menatapi potret dirinya dari tiap sudut. Erros mungkin sedang meniupkan inspirasi ke kepala Gaara hingga ia mendekor kamar itu dengan foto-foto pujaan hatinya.

Semua foto Hinata, mulai dari Hinata kecil hingga saat ini memenuhi dinding kamar. Hinata sendiri tak tahu bagaimana bisa semua foto itu berada di tangan Gaara. Apakah suaminya berbakat papparazi?

"Ketahuan aku stalker ya," seloroh Gaara, tertawa kecil.

Hinata ikut tertawa. Ia malu foto-fotonya terpajang di ruangan berdinding putih ini.

"A-ano Gaara-kun, perlukah aku mengganti dekorasi?" Hinata tergeragap.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku...well, aku malu. Semua potretku ada di sini."

Gaara menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Masa seorang model masih gugup dan malu begitu pada suaminya sendiri?"

Perkataan Gaara menyadarkannya. Ya, ia seorang model. Model yang telah bersuami.

Barang-barang mereka letakkan di sudut kamar. Masih terlalu lelah untuk menatanya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi urusan asisten rumah tangga saat ia datang nanti. Tersisa setengah jam sebelum ke rumah sakit.

Terlihat Gaara merebahkan diri di ranjang king size. Hinata cukup peka. Ia merasa suaminya kelelahan menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh. Gadis Desember itu pun menyusul Gaara berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kau lelah, Gaara-kun?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sedikit. Tapi tak terasa lagi karena hadirmu."

Tangan Hinata terulur. Membelai halus rambut Gaara. Sedetik kemudian ia berteriak kaget. Sehelai, dua helai rambut merah menempel di telapaknya.

"Gaara-kun, rambutmu..."

Gaara menoleh merespon kekagetan istrinya. Tanda tanya berganti perasaan wajar. Dia tak heran. Lagi-lagi rambutnya rontok. Obat bodoh terapi pembunuh sel kanker itu penyebabnya.

"No worries, Hinata. Dengan begini, lama-lama suamimu takkan laku lagi. Pesaingmu berkurang." Gaara berusaha menanggapi situasi ini dengan canda. Meyakinkan wanitanya jika ia sama sekali tak masalah.

Tenggorokan Hinata serasa tercekik. Gaara masih saja membawa rileks penyakitnya. Melihat Gaara membuat Hinata semakin bersyukur.

Pernah dia berpikir bahwa hidupnya yang paling menderita. Gadis yang tak diinginkan dan tak dicintai hanya karena terlibat cinta selibat dengan Naruto. Pemikiran itu keliru besar setelah dia mengetahui kondisi Gaara. Pasti berat sekali menjadi seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Jika tak ingat janjinya pada diri sendiri, Hinata sudah menumpahkan seliter air mata. Ingin ia luapkan tangis pada dua helai rambut Gaara di tangannya. Ya, Tuhan yang Maha Penyembuh, sembuhkanlah Gaara. Penyakit ini tak pantas untuknya.

"Mendung itu tidak cocok untuk wajah cantikmu."

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Di luar dugaan, Gaara menyentuh lembut wajahnya. Ikatan batin yang kuat membuat Gaara mampu merasakan kesedihan Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Belum waktunya untuk khawatir." Tambahnya menenangkan.

"Gaara-kun, aku takut kehilanganmu."

Tanpa bisa dikontrol, Hinata mengeluarkan ketakutan terbesarnya. Gaara yang ia cinta, Gaara yang ingin ia peluk selamanya. Gaara yang membuatnya melupakan patah hati. Bahkan, Hinata sudah tak ingat lagi bahwa dulu ia mencintai Naruto. Ataukah perasaan pada Naruto lebih mengarah pada kekaguman semata? Satu hal yang pasti: Gaara cinta sejatinya.

"Aku tak mengira akan seperti ini jadinya," bisik Gaara. Menempelkan hidung mancungnya ke tengkuk Hinata. Menciumi leher wanita itu.

"Mengira apa, Gaara-kun?"

"Mengira kau takut kehilanganku. Kukira kau hanya takut kehilangan Naruto."

Pupil mata Hinata menyempit. Tidak, Gaara harus tahu.

"Hanya Gaara-kun yang kucintai. Perasaan untuk Naruto hanya kagum belaka. Bukan cinta."

Pembuluh darah Gaara menggeletar. Sebuah pengakuan tulus. Hinata mengakui cinta tulusnya untuk Gaara seorang. Betapa bahagianya.

.

.

.

Perasaan takut kehilangan Gaara masih menyandera Hinata hingga ia tiba di rumah sakit. Hari ini waktunya kontrol dengan dokter Onkologi. Hinata tak sabar ingin mengetahui kondisi terkini pria tinggi tegap yang berjalan di sisinya.

Dia perhatikan langkah Gaara melambat. Sampai akhirnya langkah itu benar-benar terhenti tepat di sebelah kursi tunggu. Wajah Gaara lebih pucat dari wajahnya.

"Gaara-kun kenapa?" Hinata melunasi tanda tanya, khawatir.

Gaara mual. Bau tajam obat-obatan ditambah sugesti negatiflah penyebabnya. Lembut Hinata mendudukkan Gaara di kursi tunggu. Sejenak mengulur waktu masuk ke ruang praktik dokter.

"Spill it out to me," mohonnya.

Hinata siap berbagi derita dengan Gaara. Rasa sakit Gaara adalah rasa sakitnya. Penderitaan Gaara penderitaannya juga.

Lengan kokoh nan hangat itu melingkari leher jenjang milik sang pewaris Hyuuga. Isi lambung Gaara berpindah ke gaun Hinata. Hinata tak peduli dress mahalnya dipenuhi muntahan Gaara.

"Sorry...sorry..." Gaara meminta maaf berulang kali.

"Tidak masalah, Gaara-kun. Yang mengontrol hasrat ingin muntah bukanlah hatimu, tetapi batang otakmu." Hinata berkata membesarkan hati.

Menit-menit berlalu lambat. Gaara dan Hinata berpelukan di kursi tunggu. Hinata menguatkan Gaara tanpa ungkapan verbalistis. Sampai akhirnya...

"Gaara? Hinata?"

Diiringi derit pintu, Sakura muncul. Jubah dokternya berkibaran. Perlahan Hinata dan Gaara merenggangkan pelukan.

"Aku menunggu kalian," ucap Sakura, tersenyum tipis.

"Gomen, Sakura. Tadi Gaara ingin muntah dan..."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Masuklah."

Ketiganya beranjak ke ruang praktik dokter. Sakura mulai memeriksa Gaara. Hinata setia menemani.

Dalamnya hati siapa yang tahu. Namun, kini kita bisa tahu kalau Hinata menyimpan denyut cemburu. Diam-diam putri Hiashi itu menyesal kenapa dulu tak mengambil Kedokteran saja saat kuliah. Dengan begitu, Gaara tak perlu dirawat wanita lain. Andai Hinata punya mesin waktu.

"Kau masih sering hemoptisis?"

Suara mezosopran Sakura mengembalikan perhatiannya. Hinata tahu bahwa hemoptisis berarti batuk darah.

"Beberapa kali," jawab Gaara perlahan.

Emerald Sakura menyuarakan kecemasan. Resah Hinata memilin jemarinya.

"Perlukah kita naikkan lagi dosis obatnya?" desis Sakura entah pada siapa.

Wajah sang pasien tenang tanpa emosi. Menaikkan dosis obat? Masih kuatkah Gaara?

"Aku takut Gaara tidak kuat..."

Tengkuk Hinata merinding. Ingatannya memutar rekaman kejadian tadi pagi. Rambut merah yang gugur.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note:

Di platform mana pun saya menulis, prinsip saya tetap sama: no sex. Saya memang menerima pendidikan seks dan kesehatan reproduksi. Tapi entah mengapa saya jijik dengan seks, bahkan membencinya. So, aturan main saya tetap sama: no sex. Tidak pernah menulis fiksi selangkangan adalah harga mati buat Sabaku No Maureen. Ayo kita buat cerita-cerita indah yang sehat dan tanpa merusak pikiran pembacanya. Ayo kita jadi penulis fanfiksi yang bermoral. Ayo kita banggakan Sabaku Gaara, Hinata, dan GaaHina dengan membuat kisah-kisah indah tanpa fantasi seksual yang liar.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Benda di tangan Hinata bukanlah test pack. Jangan harap bisa menemukan benda persegi dengan dua garis merah di rumah itu. Percuma, kalian takkan menemukannya.

Sehelai kertas tebal mengilat di tangan Hinata bukan pula hasil tes lab dokter yang menyatakan kehamilan. Masih banyak kabar manis lain bagi pasangan suami-istri selain hadirnya keturunan. Tak terkecuali surat pernyataan diterima sebagai mahasiswa pascasarjana Konoha University. LOA (Letter of Acceptance) mendarat cantik di tangan Hinata.

"That's great. I proud of you," puji Gaara bangga.

Anehnya, Gaara sama sekali tidak senang. Berbulan-bulan lalu dia sangat mendambakan LOA. Kini, angannya lindap seiring kenyataan akan kondisi Gaara.

"What happen, Princess? You look so sad."

Gaara menghapus senyum bangganya. Ganti memandang Hinata tak mengerti. Bukankah LOA dari universitas bergengsi ini salah satu impian besar Hinata?

"Gaara-kun, kurasa aku takkan mengambilnya."

Kening Gaara berkerut. Ganjil, Hinata bukan tipikal orang yang menolak kesempatan emas. Ia merangkum wajah Hinata. Menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Suamimu tentu boleh tahu alasannya...?"

"Karena Gaara-kun."

Kebingungan Gaara belum usai. Apa hubungan dirinya dengan rencana Hinata melanjutkan pendidikan?

"Aku ingin fokus merawat Gaara-kun." Pungkas Hinata mantap.

Gaara terpaku. Egois sekali dia bila menjadi penghalang cita-cita Hinata. Rencana melanjutkan S2 sudah tersusun di kepala Hinata sejak hari pertama kuliah S1. Bagaimana mungkin rencana itu berantakan begitu saja hanya karena satu alasan?

"No way, Hinata. Kau harus tetap lanjut S2. Itu keinginanmu sejak lama." Bantah Gaara.

Bantahannya disambuti gelengan Hinata. Mana tega ia menikmati bangku perkuliahan sementara suaminya sakit parah? S2 tidak semudah S1. Tugas menggunung, mengencani buku-buku tebal tiap hari, dan drama menyelesaikan tesis. Hinata tak yakin bisa mencurahi Gaara perhatian bila ia nekat meretas mimpinya. Dalam kondisi sekarang, impiannya tak lagi masuk skala prioritas.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Masuk Konoha University tidak gampang. Seleksinya sangat ketat. Aku saja gagal waktu apply S2 Manajemen Bisnis ke sana. Ini saatmu." Nada suara Gaara lembut membujuk.

Dilema menyergap Hinata. Haruskah tawaran menggiurkan ini diambil sekarang juga? Benar kata Gaara. Menembus tembok tinggi Konoha University sangat sulit. Kini, kesempatan hadir di depan mata. Hinata akan dicaci banyak orang bila melewatkannya begitu saja. Tapi, apakah para pembully julid mempedulikan Gaara juga? Apakah mereka mau tahu keadaan Gaara? Hinata bergulat dengan perang batin dalam dadanya.

"Aku akan bertambah sakit bila kau tidak mengambilnya, Princess...uhuk."

Ujung kalimat terpotong. Gaara terbatuk. Ia menyambar sehelai tissue dan menangkupkannya. Pria berjas hitam itu terbatuk lagi. Dengan ngeri, Hinata melihat lembar putih di tangan Gaara memerah.

"Astaga...Gaara-kun batuk darah." Hinata mendesah ketakutan.

Punggungnya sakit tiap kali terbatuk. Tanpa terduga, Gaara meninggalkan Hinata.

Bibir wastafel menyemburkan air. Gaara terbatuk berkali-kali. Darah mengalir bersama dahak. Bukan kali pertama serangan ini terjadi. Bungsu Sabaku itu telah terbiasa. Yang dicemaskannya hanyalah reaksi Hinata.

Nah, benar kan? Hinata berlari menghampiri Gaara. Memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Menatap nanar darah yang menggenang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan Gaara-kun dan bersenang-senang di ruang kuliah?" Hinata meninggikan suaranya.

Sontak Gaara berbalik. Pandangan mereka berdua bertabrakan. Sendu mata Gaara mengabsen tiap lekuk wajah cantik istrinya.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan waktunya khawatir. Jangan pikirkan aku."

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Gaara-kun."

Dalam gerakan slow motion, Gaara membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Menciumi ubun-ubun wanita itu, turun perlahan ke keningnya.

.

.

.

Kelelahan, Sai memutuskan pulang ke flatnya. Menolak perintah Danzo-ayahnya-untuk pulang. Lelahnya sore ini akibat diskusi alot dengan calon mertua.

Tak mudah menyenangkan Yamanaka Inoichi. Ayah dari calon istrinya itu tak menginginkan resepsi pernikahan. Sebentuk keinginan anti mainstream yang akan disyukuri para calon mempelai pria. Urusannya tak jauh dari budget.

Inoichi menginginkan pernikahan putri semata wayangnya tanpa perayaan yang sia-sia. Pria pengelola puluhan toko bunga itu lebih menginginkan Ino dan Sai segera memberinya cucu. Akan tetapi, Danzo berseberangan dengan Inoichi. Tuntutan pencitraan membuat pria setengah umur itu ingin membuat pesta mewah untuk pernikahan putranya.

Sai dibuat pusing dengan kelakuan para orang tua. Ino santai saja. Menyerahkan urusan ini pada yang lain. Mau tak mau Sai menyukai sikap simple calon istrinya. Ino tidak materialistis, tidak pula banyak menuntut.

Pesta atau tidak, sebenarnya bukan masalah bagi pelukis setenar Sai. Harta benda berlimpah, deposito membengkak, investasi saham dimana-mana. Sulitnya adalah menyatukan persepsi Danzo dan Inoichi.

Flat berkamar dua di lantai 28 itu menjadi tempat pelarian. Berharap bisa menyendiri untuk sementara. Harapan membentur kenyataan. Betapa kagetnya Sai karena ia menginjak sesuatu di keset depan pintu flat.

Sai menginjak sesuatu yang empuk. Sesuatu yang hidup! Ia tundukkan pandang, mencari-cari sesuatu di bawah kakinya.

Baiklah. Ini kelewatan. Gangguan datang di waktu yang buruk. Trouble berwujud Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ngapain kau tiduran di lantai, pantat ayam?" gerutu Sai.

Sasuke mengumpat, bangkit dari lantai. Ditepuk-tepuknya jas, menepiskan debu. Ia sebal karena kelamaan menunggu sepupu jauhnya.

Jelas saja Sai tak mau disalahkan. Bagaimana dia tahu bila Sasuke datang tanpa berkabar? Ditingkahi perdebatan kecil, keduanya masuk flat.

Gelap sekali di dalam. Lampu-lampu menyala. Sasuke tersandung kanvas kosong yang berserakan di lantai. Sekali lagi ia mencaci Sai yang slebor dan tidak rapi.

"Baiknya kau cepat menikah saja, bodoh. Agar ada yang mengurus rumahmu. Tempat tinggalmu seberantakan pemiliknya." Oceh Sasuke kesal.

"Enak saja menyebutku berantakan. Kau yang lebih berantakan dariku. Masa pemimpin perusahaan tidur di lantai?" balas Sai tak terima.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia duduk tanpa dipersilakan. Sai berjalan melewatinya untuk membuatkan minuman.

Caramel macciato yang mengepul hangat menenangkan suasana. Selamat tinggal debat tidak penting. Duo rambut gelap itu duduk berhadapan. Menyesap cangkir di tangan.

"Aku mau cerita!" cetus Sasuke dan Sai kompak.

Keduanya saling lempar pandang jijik, dan memulai lagi.

"Kau duluan." Kali kedua mereka berbicara bersamaan. Kalau saja mereka lelaki dan perempuan, mereka akan dikira berjodoh.

Sai menghempa nafas kasar. Mengisyaratkan tanpa kata agar Sasuke curhat lebih dulu.

Obrolan dua laki-laki mengalir. Adalah keresahan Sasuke lantaran Sakura sangat care pada Gaara. Begitu perhatian hingga Sakura menolak permintaan Sasuke dan Sarada untuk berhenti kerja. Sai serius mendengarkan. Ekspresi wajahnya melunak.

"Kau yang tolol, pantat ayam." Itulah kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sasuke mendelik. Apakah ia salah alamat? Berharap saudaranya mendukung, tetapi malah seperti ini.

"Cobalah kecilkan sedikit egomu. Gaara sedang sakit. Kita tak tahu kapan dia akan sembuh. Penyakit Gaara bukanlah penyakit biasa. Bayangkan bila kau jadi Gaara."

Nasihat Sai mendobrak pintu berjeruji di hati Sasuke. Telah egoiskah dirinya? Kemanakah empatinya? Alih-alih ikut memperhatikan Gaara, dia malah mencemburui Sakura. Cinta membutakan mata hati dan membuat orang egois bila dosisnya berlebihan. Mendadak Sasuke ingin cepat pulang dan memeluk Sakura.

.

.

.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa!"

Nada bicara Hinata naik satu oktaf. Seseorang yang meneleponnya di seberang sana mengomel. Habislah Hinata dimarahi pihak agency.

"Itu melanggar prinsip saya. Uang? Hahaha, it's not important!"

Tak biasanya Hinata yang lemah lembut menggunakan nada sarkastik. Ia celingukan kanan-kiri, memastikan rumahnya kosong. Semoga Gaara tak perlu mendengar diskusi runyam ini.

"Sekali tidak mau tetap tidak mau! Ini berkaitan dengan urusan hati dan cinta! Bye."

Hinata tergesa menutup pembicaraan. Ia lepas high heels. Dibiarkannya sepasang benda mahal itu menggelinding ke bawah rak.

Jadwal pemotretan hari ini padat sekali. Hinata baru pulang ketika malam mencium bintang. Pulang-pulang ia langsung bersitegang dengan agency gegara penolakan menjadi bintang iklan.

Sebenarnya, Hinata cukup fleksibel. Ia tak pilih-pilih job kecuali model vulgar. Tetapi kali ini ia harus menjaga sepotong hati. Hati lembut nan putih yang tulus mencintai.

Tawaran menjadi model iklan produk susu ibu hamil cukup menarik. Honornya pun tinggi. Demi Gaara, ditolaknya job satu itu. Segala sesuatu tentang kehamilan dan keturunan sebisa mungkin dihindari Hinata. Menjaga perasaan Gaara adalah tujuannya. Bagaimana kata hati pria mandul bila istrinya mempromosikan produk kehamilan?

Rejeksi Hinata berbuah perdebatan panjang dengan owner agency. Bahkan Hinata diancam terdepak dari agency bila terus membangkang. Lupakah pemilik agency kalau modelnya yang satu ini sudah kelebihan harta? Dengan kelonggaran hartanya, mudah bagi Hinata membeli agency sekaligus pemiliknya.

Membuang kegusaran, Hinata menuju kamar utama. Gaara belum pulang. Tak sabar wanita bergaun tafetta itu menyambut kepulangan suaminya.

Hingga malam membubung, deru mobil Gaara belum juga terdengar. Hinata dirasuki waswas. Hatinya merintih memanggil-manggil Gaara. Dia pun berpindah dari kamar utama ke ruang tamu.

"Gaara-kun...cepatlah pulang, Gaara-kun." Hinata bergulak-gulik gelisah di sofa.

Bayangan buruk melintas. Bagaimana bila Gaara pingsan saat menyetir mobil? Bagaimana bila Gaara batuk darah atau penyakitnya mengalami perburukan secara mendadak? Rusuh hati Hinata memikirkan Gaara.

Kerusuhan hati membawa Hinata dalam tidur gelisah. Punggungnya pegal karena tertidur pas di bawah rangka sofa. Wajah pucat Gaara sulit terhapus dari pikiran.

Tengah malam, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningnya. Ia mengelus kening. Ada yang menciumnya. Mata mengantuk Hinata menangkap kilasan rambut merah.

"Maafkan aku, Princess." Sesal Gaara.

Hinata menegakkan tubuh. Memeluk posesif lengan Gaara. Menghirup kuat-kuat wangi Blue Seduction Antonio Banderas yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu.

"Gaara-kun, tetaplah di rumah. Lebih baik gaji kecil asalkan kita tetap bersama." Hinata memohon. Hatinya teraduk cemas.

Gaara mengelus rambut panjang Hinata. Mengecup pelipisnya penuh sayang.

"Akulah yang harus bekerja keras menafkahimu, Princess." Ujarnya sabar.

"Gaara-kun bisa bekerja dari rumah. Please...aku tidak ingin Gaara-kun kelelahan. Aku...aku tak ingin jauh darimu."

Kalimat terakhir Hinata menggema di kepala Gaara. Wanita anggun ini tak mau jauh darinya? Ah, Gaara tak menyangka Hinata seterus terang itu.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 11

Mentari bercinta di langit pagi dengan malu-malu. Tahun ini, pagi pertama turun salju. Mencipta gundukan putih nan beku.

Selimut putihyang terhampar di halaman belakang tak menghibur hati Gaara. Sejak bangun dua jam lalu, rasa mual menyeruak. Efek samping obat-obat sitostatika itu.

Cornflake, roti panggang, dan bubur mutiara buatan Hinata hanya sedikit disentuh. Perasaan ingin muntah membuat selera makannya tercerabut. Sesaat Gaara hanya mengaduk-aduk mangkuknya.

Untunglah Hinata tidak ada di sini. Istrinya itu keasyikan menikmati salju pertama. Sampai-sampai dia biarkan suaminya sarapan sendirian. Gaara tak melarang. Biarlah, biarlah Hinata menikmati kesenangannya sebelum ke kampus.

Kampus? Otomatis Gaara menepuk kening. Hari ini Selasa, waktunya mengantar belahan jiwa tercinta menuntut ilmu.

Hinata kuliah S2 dua kali seminggu, tiap Selasa dan Rabu. Panggilan jiwa membuat Gaara tergerak menemani Hinata. Menunggui wanita itu sampai selesai kuliah. Persetan dengan persepsi orang. Ada yang menyebut Hinata childish karena masih ditemani sang suami kemana-mana. Ada pula yang melabeli Gaara bucin, budak cinta. Asal mereka tahu saja. Tak pernah Hinata meminta Gaara melakukan itu. Dan Gaara sendiri melakukannya atas keinginan sendiri.

Sendok di tangan Gaara mulai terangkat. Habis setengah porsi, Gaara tak kuat lagi. Rasa sakit menusuk dadanya, turun perlahan ke punggung.

Gaara bangkit berdiri. Mendorong kursi ke belakang. Memaksakan tubuh yang dilahap kanker untuk bergerak. Ia bergerak pelan ke upright piano. Bermain piano dapat menjadi obat mujarab.

Tak sempat lagi Gaara membuka partitur. Ia biarkan permainan pianonya mengalir lancar tanpa beban. Sebuah lagu yang terlintas di dalam pikiran ia bawakan.

Everybody's laughing in my mind

Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy

Do you do what you did when you did with me

Does he love you the way I can

Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?

'Cause baby I didn't

That should be me, holding your hand

That should be me, making you laugh

That should be me, this is so sad

That should be me

That should be me

That should be me, feeling your kiss

That should be me, buying you gifts

This is so wrong

I can't go on

Till you believe

That should be me

That should be me

You said you needed a little time from my mistakes

It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced

Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies

What you doin' to me

You're taking him where we used to go

Now if you're trying to break my… (Justin Bieber-That Should Be Me).

.

.

.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya menjejak salju. Dingin menjilat kulit. Menerabas gaun tidurnya.

Hinata membiarkan sifat kekanakan lepas bebas. Jemari lentiknya mengayak-ayak salju. Ingin sekali mengukirnya menjadi boneka. Sayang, gumpalan salju masih kurang banyak. Perlu lebih lama bersabar.

Salju, musim dingin, dan Gaara. Kenangan bertumpuk di kepala Hinata. Ombak kenangan menggetarkan dadanya.

Di tempat ini, tempat yang mulanya taman bermain, pertama kali jade dan lavender bertemu. Saat itu Gaara baru pindah dari negara lain. Sebagai anak pindahan, dia belum punya teman. Anak-anak meledeknya karena ia memiliki rambut merah. Hanya Hinata yang tidak ikut tertawa. Ia hampiri Gaara. Little Gaara dan Little Hinata bermain riang. Mengurai hari-hari indah penuh cinta.

Sudah cukup terjebak nostalgia. Waktunya bersiap ke kampus. Hinata membalikkan badan dan melangkah masuk ke rumah.

Melewati ruang makan, Hinata sedikit kecewa melihat Gaara menyisakan sarapannya. Bukankah saat honeymoon Gaara sendiri yang melarang Hinata menyisakan makanan? Buru-buru dihapusnya pikiran itu. Mungkin saja Gaara kena efek samping obat kemo.

Denting piano menuntun Hinata ke dekat Gaara. Ia peluk pinggang pria berjas merah hati itu. Permainan piano terhenti. Gaara berpaling. Membalas senyuman Hinata.

"Siap ke kampus, Princess?" Ia bertanya.

Hinata mengangguk mantap. Saat hendak naik ke lantai atas, Gaara menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kamu ada pemotretan hari ini?"

Kalau saja Gaara menanyakan hal lain, Hinata sanggup menjawab cepat. Pria ini menyentilnya halus. Pastilah ia bertanya-tanya sebab Hinata lama tak berpose cantik memeragakan produk.

"Ti-tidak ada," sahut Hinata gugup.

Insting Gaara bekerja. Segera ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Lurus dipandanginya mata Hinata. Bertanya tanpa suara.

Tatapan Gaara bagai sinar X-Ray. Hinata tertunduk. Makin besar kecurigaan Gaara.

"Aku...aku sudah tidak di agency itu lagi."

Teramat berat mengatakannya. Hinata mendongak, memandang Gaara takut-takut. Air muka pria itu berubah bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah? Tell me..."

"Aku bertengkar dengan owner agency. Setelah aku menolak membintangi iklan produk kehamilan, aku dianggap mempermalukan agency dan aku..."

Kalimatnya dibiarkan mengambang. Gaara segera menarik benang merahnya.

"Menolak job di luar kebiasaanmu, kecuali job vulgar dan erotis..."

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti perasaan Gaara-kun."

Gaara mematung. Produk kehamilan, suami mandul. Dua entitas itu masih berkorelasi. Kesedihan besar menyantap hati Gaara. Paru-parunya dilumat kanker. Kesempatannya menghadirkan keturunan di rahim Hinata tersungkur. Pedih, pedih tak terperi.

Hinata jawab kerisauan Gaara dengan dekapan di kedua lengan. Ia menidurkan bibir ranumnya di kening Gaara. Mensugestikan ketenangan. Mentransfer peneguhan.

.

.

.

Cobaan Gaara bertambah berat setiba di kampus. Ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Hinata disambut hangat oleh Profesor Kimimaro Kaguya. Profesor termuda di Konoha University. Produk didikan Jerman yang sangat berkompeten.

"Ohayo, Hinata-san. Telah menunggumu sejak tadi." Profesor Kimimaro melempar senyum sok manis, lengannya terentang untuk merangkul Hinata.

Si wanita bergaun dan berambut indigo berkelit. Tepat ketika Gaara merangkulnya protektif.

"Princess, belajar yang rajin ya. Berikan yang terbaik untuk researchmu. Aku percaya kau bisa, Istriku."

Gaara menekankan kata 'istri'. Rona ungu jelek tertinggal di wajah Profesor Kimimaro. Gaara tertawa dalam hati. Kini roman muka profesor mata keranjang itu menyerupai wajah Paman Vernon di serial Harry Potter.

Gaara melempar pandang waswas punggung Hinata yang menghilang ditelan pintu laboratorium. Membayangkan istrinya dikurung selama beberapa jam bersama profesor tukang modus itu membuat Gaara semakin mual. Jangan hanya karena ada dua gadis saja di laboratorium yang dipimpinnya, Profesor Kimimaro jadi iseng cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Lagi pula, Hinata mengambil jurusan minim perempuan. Gaara tak bisa menyalahkan istrinya yang jebolan fakultas Teknik dan sekarang ini meneruskan riset nanoteknologi. Laboratorium tempat Hinata meneruskan master sekaligus penelitian bertema Tissue Regeneration Materials. Secara singkat mengawinkan material nanoteknologi dengan disiplin ilmu tissue regeneration di bidang medis. Rumit sekali, kan? Jangan tanya Gaara. Dia pun pura-pura paham tiap kali Hinata menceritakan progres risetnya.

Sambil menunggui istrinya, Gaara membunuh waktu dengan membaca buku tipis karangan Carlos Maria Dominguez. Buku yang menceritakan kegilaan kolektor buku. Berulang kali konsentrasinya pecah. Tak henti Gaara melayangkan pandang ke pintu lab.

Kadang ia menyimpan tanya. Kapankah hidupnya dan Hinata tenang? Habis Naruto, terbitlah Kimimaro. Gaara ingin, ingin sekali mengarungi ketenangan bersama istrinya.

Inilah alasan kuat Gaara rela mengurangi kesibukannya di kantor dan mendampingi Hinata lanjut S2. Sejak awal, Gaara merasakan hawa negatif dalam diri Profesor Kimimaro. Profesor Kimimaro tertarik pada Hinata, baik pada proposal riset maupun pada diri pribadi. Pria berambut perak itu mengistimewakan Hinata. Ketika mahasiswa lainnya dibanti saat Zemi (presentasi laporan progres riset mingguan tiap Senin pagi), hasil kerja Hinata selalu dipuji. Sudah melampaui hitungan jari ajakan Profesor Kimimaro untuk makan siang bersama. Ajakan itu tak pernah bersambut. Profesor Kimimaro juga membolehkan Hinata pulang duluan walaupun kegiatan di lab masih berjalan. Saat itu Hinata harus pulang cepat karena Gaara demam.

Mengingat itu semua, Gaara bersedih hati. Harapan untuk hidup tenang masih jauh panggang dari api. Mungkin perlu waktu sebelum Hinata terbebas dari profesor tak tahu malu itu. Pertanyaannya, cukupkah waktu Gaara untuk melewati hidup damai dan bahagia bersama Hinata?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 12

"Hinata-san, maukah makan siang bersamaku?"

Hinata membeku. Tangannya menekan-nekan tombol lift dengan frustrasi. Salahkan lift di fakultas Teknik Konoha University yang selalu penuh pada jam makan siang.

Susah payah Hinata merangkai alasan untuk keluar lab lebih cepat. Ia berpacu dengan waktu untuk mencapai lift. Semata demi menghindari pria berambut silver itu.

"Ano, Profesor Kimimaro. Saya tidak bisa. Saya..."

"Sudah janji dengan si rambut merah itu? Hm?"

Kepala Hinata terangguk. Kehabisan cara menghindari profesor yang setengah mati mengejarnya. Kalau tahu keadaannya begini, lebih baik sekalian saja ia bolos kuliah.

Gaara tak bisa mengantarnya karena ada rapat penting bersama jajaran direksi Sabaku Enterprise. Praktis Hinata harus menghadapi manuver supervisor tesisnya sendirian. Berkuliah tanpa Gaara seperti makan ramen tanpa bumbu.

"Itukah yang membuatmu gelisah sejak tadi, Hinata-san? Kau terlalu bergantung dengan Sabaku-san?" kejar Profesor Kimimaro.

Hati Hinata serasa terjeblos lantai terracotta. Bagaimana bisa Profesor Kimimaro mengetahui nama Gaara? Seingatnya ia belum pernah menyebutkan nama Gaara pada pembimbing riset.

Membaca kebingungan Hinata, Profesor Kimimaro tertawa sumbang. Ditunjukkannya layar tab. Sebuah file berjudul 'My special student' terbuka. Betapa terkejut Hinata mendapati Profesor Kimimaro membuat catatan tentangnya. Mulai dari data pribadi, nama pasangan, hingga bunga kesukaan. Stalker, batin Hinata geram.

"Mudah menyadap semua tentangmu, Hinata-san." Profesor Kimimaro melebarkan senyum. Layar tab kembali menutup.

Berada di dekat Hinata membuat image profesor luruh dalam diri Kimimaro Kaguya. Profesor sekaliber dirinya, yang super sibuk dengan urusan penelitian dan kegiatan lain, mana sempat stalking mahasiswanya? Profesor dengan publikasi ilmiah berlimpah serta pengetahuan seluas samudera, masih sempat-sempatnya mengajak mahasiswa makan siang berdua. Putra keluarga Kaguya sungguh tergila-gila pada Hinata. Hatinya jatuh di tempat yang salah. Di tempat wanita bersuami.

Ting

Lega luar biasa, Hinata berlari masuk lift. Kelegaannya berlangsung kurang dari sedetik. Profesor Kimimaro mengekorinya.

Lift menggelinjang turun. Perut Hinata kegelian. Ia memandang ke arah pewangi ruangan yang menempel di dinding kaca. Ke arah mana pun, asalkan tidak pada pria berambut keperakan. Kaki besar Prof Kimimaro terus membuntuti Hinata hingga ke lobi.

"Makanlah bersamaku...sekali saja." Prof Kimimaro tak lelah membujuk.

"Tidak bisa, Profesor. Saya harus menemani suami saya."

Meniru cara Gaara, Hinata membuat penekanan pada kata 'suami'. Urat malu Profesor Kimimaro sepertinya sudah putus. Ia mencekal langkah Hinata di tengah lobi.

"Ada hal tentang penelitian yang harus kubicarakan. Tadi pagi aku dapat undangan call for paper untuk seminar internasional. Temanya pas dengan penelitianmu. Ayo kita susun skema papernya sambil makan siang."

Benar-benar kelewatan. Begitu ambisinya Profesor Kimimaro ingin berduaan dengan Hinata hingga ia menggunakan undangan menulis paper sebagai modus. Benang kesabaran Hinata masih panjang. Halus ditolaknya ajakan berbalut tipuan itu.

Oh God, bantu aku, batin Hinata putus asa. Siapa saja, tolong bebaskan Hinata dari cengkeraman profesor agresif. Dia menoleh kanan-kiri. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dosen pembimbingnya.

Pintu kaca berdenting membuka. Dari balik salju tebal, muncul siluet tinggi dengan rambut dan pakaian gelap. Hinata merasa familiar dengan sosok itu dari gaya berjalan dan bajunya.

Sasuke.

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Hinata senang didatangi bungsu Uchiha. Papa Sarada itu berjalan mantap ke arahnya. Mata onyxnya berkilat benci memandang Profesor Kimimaro.

"Ah, Uchiha ya?" desis Profesor Kimimaro melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik kasar tangan Hinata. Si pemilik tangan meringis. Tangan Sasuke tak selembut Gaara.

"Ikut aku. Gaara masuk rumah sakit. Dan kau!" gertaknya pada Profesor Kimimaro.

"Sekali lagi kau menggoda istri orang, kulaporkan kau pada pihak kampus. Biar kau dipecat dan gelarmu dicabut!"

Jika Sasuke salah satu mahasiswa Profesor Kimimaro, dapat dipastikan ia mendapat kesulitan. Sasuke telah membentak peneliti terhormat di Konoha University. Bukan hanya membentak, dia pun melemparkan ultimatum.

Di mobil, Sasuke memarahi Hinata. Wanita itu tertunduk lesu. Terbiasa diperlakukan dengan penuh kelembutan oleh Gaara, hatinya sakit dibentak Sasuke. SUVputih itu tersendat-sendat di sepanjang jalan bersalju.

"Keterlaluan kau! Gaara sakit dan kau malah berduaan dengan akademisi genit itu!" geram Sasuke, memukul dashboard dengan kepalan tangan.

"Aku tidak berduaan dengannya. Setengah mati aku berusaha menghindari dia," bela Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke mendengus sinis. Energinya dihabiskan untuk mengomeli Hinata. Kata Sasuke, Gaara lebih segala-galanya dibandingkan Profesor Kimimaro. Ya, itu benar. Hinata sangat setuju dengan Sasuke kali ini.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu

Mengajakku untuk bertahan di kala sedih

Sebelumnya

Ku ikat hatiku

Hanya untuk

Aku seorang

Sekarang kau di sini

Hilang rasanya

Semua bimbang

Tangis kesepian

Kau buat aku bertanya

Kau buat aku mencari

Tentang rasa ini

Aku tak mengerti

Akankah sama jadinya

Bila bukan kamu

Lalu senyummu

Menyadarkanku

Kau cinta pertama

Dan terakhirku

Sebelumnya

Tak mudah bagiku

Tertawa sendiri

Di kehidupan

Yang kelam ini

Sebelumnya

Rasanya tak perlu

Membagi kisahku

Saat ada yang mengerti

Sekarang kau di sini

Hilang rasanya

Semua bimbang

Tangis kesepian

Kau buat aku bertanya

Kau buat aku mencari

Tentang rasa ini

Aku tak mengerti

Akankah sama jadinya

Bila bukan kamu

Lalu senyummu

Menyadarkanku

Kau cinta pertama

Dan terakhirku

Bila suatu saat kau harus pergi

Jangan paksa aku

Tuk cari yang lebih baik

Lalu senyummu

Menyadarkanku

Kau cinta pertama

Dan terakhir ku (Sherina-Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir).

.

.

.

Hinata rebah di pelukan Gaara. Kepalanya menyandar ke dada bidang pria itu. Dada yang beberapa jam lalu disesaki keganasan sel kanker.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini, Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata setengah terisak.

Gaara mengelus rambut Hinata. Menciumi jemari wanitanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, Princess. Tadi aku sesak nafas saat memimpin rapat. Daddy melarikanku ke rumah sakit. Kata Sakura aku hanya kelelahan. That's it."

Sejenak Hinata menyusut air mata. "Kemana Daddy Rasa?"

"Daddy kembali ke kantor. Tenanglah, Hinata. Jangan cemaskan aku lagi."

Gaara terbatuk. Tulang punggungnya serasa ditarik. Lembut Hinata menyeka bercak merah di sudut bibir Gaara. Adakah ilmu memindahkan kanker? Kalau ada, Hinata ingin mempelajari dan mengamalkannya.

Seorang suster berambut ungu memasuki paviliun. Ia mengangsurkan nampan berisi set menu makan siang. Hinata menyuapi Gaara. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Gaara saat honeymoon tempo hari.

Hati Gaara dirayapi kehangatan. Setiap pertemuan dengan Hinata adalah peneguhan. Hinata adalah benteng terbesar semangat hidupnya. Alasan Gaara untuk bertahan dan terus bertahan.

Tapi sampai kapan? Sel-sel jahanam ini agaknya kebal dengan obat sitostatika. Sudah terlalu riskan untuk melakukan operasi. Menurut Sakura, kondisi Gaara terlalu lemah.

Dua-tiga kali Gaara kesulitan menelan. Hinata mengulangi dengan sabar. Ia bahkan ikut mengunyahkan makanan agar Gaara lebih mudah menelannya. Dinginnya cuaca bersalju di luar kontras dengan kehangatan cinta Gaara dan Hinata.

"Hinata?" panggil Gaara lirih.

"Iya?"

"Kalau aku meninggal..."

"Sssttt...berhenti bicara itu, Gaara-kun."

"Dengarkan aku. Carilah penggantiku saat aku pergi."

Hinata menggeleng kuat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dari sekian banyak topik, kenapa Gaara harus membahas ini?

"No, Gaara-kun. No...kau cinta terakhirku."

Ketegasan Hinata membungkam Gaara. Ia telah membuat istrinya ketakutan. Sebelum sempat menenangkan Hinata, iPhonenya berdering. Telepon dari rumah.

"Tuan Gaara, Nona Hinata, Hikaru-sama datang ke rumah. Beliau ingin bertemu Anda berdua." Lapor asisten rumah tangga.

Firasat buruk menerpa mereka.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 13

Ini pelukan pertama Hikaru sejak kematian Hiashi. Peristiwa naas tercerabutnya nyawa sang kepala keluarga membuat Hinata serasa tak mengenaali ibunya lagi. Hinata coba memaklumi. Ibunya pastilah sangat terpukul.

Bukan berarti Gaara dan Hinata tak peduli pada Hikaru sejak mereka menikah. Tak terhitung berapa kali mereka mencoba menemui Hikaru. Mereka berdua berbagi perhatian dengan adil antara Hikaru, Karura, dan Rasa. Nyatanya, Hikaru sendirilah yang menarik diri.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Hinata tentang kunjungan terakhirnya ke kediaman Hyuuga. Akhir pekan itu, dia dan Gaara membawakan strawberry shortcake kesukaan Hikaru. Kata para pelayan, Hikaru mengisolasi diri di dalam kamar. Surat-surat bertumpukan di kotak pos, belum dibuka. Sejumlah panggilan telepon menanti untuk dibalas. Ajakan Lady Skuad untuk kumpul-kumpul cantik ditampik.

Kasak-kusuk beredar di antara para made. Nyonya majikan mereka sering kepergok menciumi pakaian lama mendiang Hiashi. Satu malam mereka pernah mendapati Hikaru tertidur berbantalkan peti kayu jati berisi barang-barang koleksi suaminya. Pilu, pilu sekali. Kehilangan membuat jiwa meranggas.

Hati Hinata banjir rasa syukur. Akhirnya Hikaru membuka diri. Namun, mengapa firasat buruk ini tak juga pergi?

"Maafkan Mama baru sempat menengok kalian," sesal Hikaru.

Gaara mencium tangan ibu mertuanya takzim. Tersenyum penuh pengertian. Hinata mengerjapkan mata dengan terharu.

Asisten rumah tangga menghidangkan salad, sirloin steak, dan Italian chocolate. Mereka bertiga duduk rapi mengitari meja makan. Hikaru menempati kursi di tengah meja. Anggun tangannya memotong-motong steak. Cara makan dan table mannernya sesempurna Hinata.

Manik mata Hikaru menangkap manisnya perlakuan Gaara pada sang putri. Betapa lembut dan penuh cinta tatapan dari iris jade milik Gaara. Tangan hangatnya sigap menolong Hinata saat perempuan cantik itu tak lihai memakai pisau.

Puji Tuhan, batin Hikaru lega. Paling tidak, putrinya berada di tangan aman. Tinggal satu masalah yang perlu di-clearkan.

"Hinata Sayang, kau sudah terlambat?"

Tanya yang melompat dari mulut Hikaru membingungkan Hinata. Apanya yang terlambat? Ia menatap lugu mata sang ibu.

"Terlambat? Ah...masa kau tak mengerti." Tunjuk Hikaru ke arah perut ratanya.

Lonceng berdentang di kepala Hinata. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Pisau melicin dalam genggaman. Gaara mulai paham arah pembicaraan mertuanya.

Gawat. Cepat atau lambat, hal ini akan terjadi. 'Tagihan' tak berwujud dari seorang wanita baya yang mendamba cucu. Gaara dan Hinata saling tatap. Mengungkap kalut tanpa suara.

Bagaimana mereka harus menjawab pertanyaan Hikaru?

Bagaimana menyingkap tirai takdir di depan wanita itu?

Bagaimana membuat hati Hikaru lapang menerima kenyataan pahit?

Dan sejumlah bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya bergaung di kepala mereka. Ternyata kunjungan Hikaru berselubung tagihan. Tagihan yang mustahil mereka sanggupi.

Piring porselen bertelinga. Cangkir kristal bermata. Teko perak berperasaan. Sendok, garpu, dan pisau tegang mendengarkan. Benda-benda mati itu amat peka pada kecamuk perasaan tuannya.

"Hinata?" usik Hikaru.

"I-iya, Ma. Kita bicarakan setelah makan ya." Dalih Hinata tergagap.

Kepala Hinata rusuh. Rusuh dengan sejumlah alibi. Ia ingin, sangat ingin melindungi Gaara. Jangan sampai Gaara hancur di depan ibunya.

Sementara itu, hati Gaara mendingin. Bersiap atas kemungkinan paling buruk. Gaara siap menghadapi apa pun kecuali satu: berpisah. Dirinya takkan kuat berpisah dari Hinata.

Rencana kebohongan mengendap di kepala Hinata. Bagaimana jika dirinya pura-pura mandul? Akankah Gaara setuju? Biarlah ibunya menyalahkan dirinya saja karena ketidakmampuan meneruskan keturunan. Silakan Karura dan Rasa menghakiminya. Hinata siap dilecehkan untuk kesalahan yang tidak diperbuatnya, semata demi Gaara.

"Lho, kenapa kau beres-beres? Ada pelayan kan..." cegah Hikaru.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Memberesi piring kotor. Iris lavendernya mengedip ke arah Gaara, memberi kode. Sekejap kode Hinata ditangkap Gaara.

"Tak apa-apa. Biar kubantu. Sini, Hinata."

Keduanya membawa peralatan makan ke dapur. Sambil mencuci piring, mereka berdiskusi dalam suara pelan. Gaara menolak mentah-mentah ide Hinata untuk menjadikan dirinya tumbal. Infertilitas tidak ada pada diri Hinata. Dialah yang salah.

"Tapi Gaara-kun..."

Gaara melap tangannya. Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan terlembut. Hinata luluh. Dengan melantun seribu doa, mereka kembali ke ruang makan.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan memberi Mama cucu?" tagih Hikaru.

Walau telah menyiapkan mental, tetap saja Hinata dan Gaara stress. Tak tahu bagaimana harus membuka kotak pandora kebenaran.

"Ma, maaf kami belum bisa memberikan cucu." Hinata angkat bicara dengan suara kecil.

"Kenapa? Kau takut program kehamilan menghambat studimu? Tidak perlu cemas, Hinata. Putri Mama jagonya multitasking."

"Bukan itu, Ma. Kami tidak bisa memberi cucu karena..."

"Aku mandul." Gaara menyela.

Hikaru bagai tercapit labah-labah beracun mendengarnya. Dicengkeramnya punggung kursi erat. Matanya nyalang menatap menantunya. Ditatap setajam cakar elang, Gaara tetap tegar.

"Kau mandul?" ulang Hikaru shock.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Ta-tapi Mama jangan menyerah. Kami akan adopsi." Hinata menimpali. Ia pernah membicarakan ini dengan Gaara, dan Gaara sepakat.

Mata Hikaru membara. Senyumnya getir.

"Anak adopsi dan anak kandung sangat berbeda." Tandasnya.

"Sama saja, Ma. Kita bisa mendidiknya untuk menjadi anak yang..."

Tangan Hikaru terangkat. Memotong argumen Hinata. Wajahnya dihiasi gurat sedih. Bara di matanya padam. Makin kuat firasat buruk melanda Gaara dan Hinata.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik, Hikaru menghela nafasnya dan berujar.

"Gaara, ceraikan Hinata. Biarkan Hinata mendapat keturunan dari pria lain."

Setiap kata yang terucap dari lisan Hikaru bagai panah cinta yang menusuk jantung Gaara. Dunianya runtuh seketika. Mendung berputar-putar di kepalanya, siap menumpahkan hujan.

"Tidak!" pekik Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Gaara! Tidak mau, Ma! Tidak mau!"

Hinata berteriak seperti anak kecil. Lupakan segala tatakrama. Lupakan segala aturan keluarga terpandang. Kepalan tangan mungil Hinata memukul-mukul permukaan meja. Ia tak mau, sungguh tak mau terpisah dari Gaara.

"Ini amanat Papamu, Hinata. Papamu menginginkan keturunan. Harus ada penerus keluarga Hyuuga."

Tubuh Hinata merosot. Ia bersimpuh di kaki Hikaru. Mencengkeram pelan tepi yukata ibunya.

"Ma, kumohon jangan paksa aku dan Gaara bercerai. Aku akan melakukan apa pun asal bukan perceraian." Hinata merintih pilu.

Jika Hinata sudah sedemikian sedihnya, kedukaan Gaara tak terkatakan. Pria berambut merah itu hanya bisa tertunduk dalam. Tak berdaya. Perasaan tak berguna menampar ulu hatinya.

Permintaan terberat Hikaru menjebak Gaara dan Hinata dalam esedihan hingga jauh malam. Lama setelah Hikaru pulang, mereka masih tenggelam di lautan kesedihan. Sedih dan takut kehilangan bercampur jadi satu.

Mengenakan baju tidur seputih salju, Gaara melangkah ke balkon kamar. Tak memedulikan hawa dingin mencambuk kulitnya. Rongga dadanya disesaki perasaan tak berharga.

Sabaku Gaara tidak berguna.

Sabaku Gaara mandul.

Sabaku Gaara tak pantas dicintai.

Benarkah pria mandul tidak layak bahagia? Benarkah tujuan pernikahan hanya untuk melegalkan seks? Bila pernikahan hanya untuk syahwat dan anak, tujuannya sempit sekali. Jangan samakan Gaara dan Hinata dengan kebanyakan pasangan lainnya.

Wangi lavender membelai penciumannya. Aroma terapi itu mengiringi langkah anggun Hinata. Selang dua detik, lengan Hinata melingkar di leher Gaara.

"Mama akan segera mengirimkan surat cerai," bisik Hinata ketakutan.

Gaara menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kusut Hinata. Sekali pandang saja, ia tahu kalau wanita ini tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Akan kita bakar." Gaara berbisik parau, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang membingkai dahi Hinata.

"Mama akan segera mencarikan suami baru untukku."

Lembut tapi tegas, Gaara memutar badan Hinata. Wanita itu menghadap dirinya. Kerling matanya menyiratkan kekalutan maha dahsyat.

"Kita akan selalu bersama. Takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita."

Mata Hinata berembun. Bukan, bukan ia menangis ragu. Justru dia yakin dengan pilihannya. Dia dan Gaara akan memperjuangkan keutuhan pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

Bahtera cinta Gaara dan Hinata terancam karam. Di sisi lain, Ino dan Sai baru akan memulai perjalanan di laut cinta. Perahu cinta mereka siap berangkat hari ini.

Pernikahan Ino dan Sai berlangsung di pertengahan musim dingin. Susah payah mereka berhasil menyamakan persepsi antara Inoichi dan Danzo. Tak ada resepsi pernikahan. Sebagai gantinya, mereka mengundang anak-anak duafa se-Konoha City dan berbagi kebahagiaan di sebuah resto. Beberapa teman dekat-tak terkecuali Gaara dan Hinata-hadir atas permintaan mempelai.

Gaara dan Hinata tiba di venue ketika langit hitam pekat. Entah akan turun hujan es atau salju. Awan Nimbus bergumpal menakutkan. Puluhan anak kurang beruntung berbaris rapi, antre sebelum dipersilakan masuk.

Pelayan mengantarkan Gaara dan Hinata memasuki pintu bertuliskan "Just for owner". Satu kaki Gaara masih menapak paving block saat didengarnya suara seorang anak lelaki bersenandung.

Jiwa raga dan seluruh hidup

Rela dia berikan

Kata mereka diriku selalu dimanja

Kata mereka diriku selalu ditimang... (Potret-Bunda).

Suara lembut itu sukses membuat hati Gaara trenyuh. Anak lelaki di ekor antrean menyentuh hati Gaara dengan nyanyiannya. Ia begitu fokus memperhatikan si anak bersuara merdu hingga tak sadar Hinata telah berjalan masuk venue lebih dulu.

Gaara menarik kembali satu kakinya dari lantai venue. Ia berjalan mantap mendekati anak itu. Wajah anak itu coreng-moreng penuh bekas cat. Anehnya, ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Gaara. Menoleh pun tidak. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, kosong dan tak fokus.

Ada yang ganjil. Tatapan mata anak itu tidak fokus. Gaara terus memperhatikannya, terus sampai-sampai...

"Shinki!"

Teriakan nnyaring dua orang anak di ujung halaman menyentakkan anak lelaki dengan wajah belepotan cat itu. Tahulah Gaara kalau anak itu bernama Shinki. Sesaat Shinki menoleh-noleh mencari sumber suara.

Saat itulah Gaara tersadar. Shinki tak bisa melihat. Sepasang mata yang terpasang di wajahnya hanya mengirimkan fragmen hitam kelam. Gaara merasakan tenggorokannya sakit. Bukan karena kanker, tetapi karena keharuan.

Hatinya yang lembut membisikkan tuntunan. Pelan ditepuknya tangan Shinki. Dituntunnya anak itu menghampiri kedua temannya.

"S-siapa ya?" tanya Shinki terbata.

"Panggil aku..."

"Shinki! Kamu ngapain aja sih?"

Seruan cempreng Yodo dan Araya memutus jawaban Gaara. Dengan lembut, Gaara melepas tangan Shinki. Memberi kesempatan anak itu untuk bercengkerama dengan Yodo dan Araya.

"Yodo...Araya..." Shinki memanggil teman-temannya.

Demi Tuhan, Gaara tidak bisa berhenti melepaskan perhatiannya dari Shinki. Anak spesial berkebutuhan khusus itu mengalihkan dunianya. Naluri seorang ayah terbangun dalam diri Gaara. Naluri ingin memeluk Shinki, melindunginya, menjaganya, menjauhkannya dari jalanan yang keras.

"Hei, tadi aku dapat permen dari kakak pirang baik hati." Yodo memamerkan sekantong besar permen.

Ketika Shinki dan Yodo asyik makan permen, Gaara mendekati Araya. Ramah mengajaknya bicara. Dari Araya, Gaara mengantongi fakta menggiriskan tentang anak buta yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi.

Shinki dan kedua temannya menjadi penampil seni jalanan. Merelakan masa kanak-kanak untuk hidup keras demi mendapatkan beberapa keping uang. Wajah Shinki belepotan cat karena ia memerankan berbagai lakon dengan media boneka. Shinki buta sejak pertama kali Araya mengenalnya. Tak ada yang tahu siapa orang tua kandung Shinki.

Ujung hidung Gaara memerah. Dua titik bening bergetar di pelupuk mata, sewaktu-waktu siap terjun bebas. Shinki dan kisah sedihnya membawa Gaara hanyut dalam melankolia. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Inikah petunjuk dari Tuhan?

.

.

.

"Shinki, tadi ada Om ganteng perhatiin kamu." Araya melapor, menggamit tangan Shinki.

"Yang tadi gandeng tangan aku bukan?"

"Iya. Om ganteng itu nangis liat kamu."

"Sekarang dimana dia?"

"Di sana, Hinata. Anak dengan wajah belepotan cat."

Iris lavender Hinata mengikuti gerak bola mata Gaara. Ah, anak itu. Anak berparas tampan yang sukses membuat mata Gaara berkaca-kaca. Tiap kali Gaara melihat Shinki, selalu timbul perasaan ingin merengkuhnya.

"Gaara-kun, kita harus cepat bergerak." Hinata mendukungnya.

Acara pun usai. Puluhan anak duafa berjalan pergi. Diam-diam Gaara mengikuti Shinki. Sementara itu, Hinata mengalihkan perhatian Yodo dan Araya agar suaminya bergerak lebih leluasa.

Pintu keluar venue terlewati. Shinki berjalan terseret di trotoar. Tak ingin membuatnya takut, Gaara sementara mengawasi Shinki dari jarak aman.

Lima pemuda tanggung bertubuh besar mencegat Shinki. Mereka merebut kotak makanan di tangannya. Salah seorang pemuda memiting tubuh Shinki ke tanah. Yang lain memukulinya dengan buas.

Tak bisa dibiarkan. Gaara berlari mendekati Shinki. Dipeluknya anak itu erat-erat. Melihat kehadiran Gaara, gerombolan anak nakal itu menghilang.

Shinki tergugu. Badannya tremor. Kotak makanan bersegel rapi kini tumpah. Isinya berhamburan hingga ke zebra cross. Isak tangis Shinki meremuk hati Gaara. Tidak, tolong jangan ada tangisan anak sekecil ini.

"Tenanglah, Sayang. Sekarang kau aman." Gaara berujar lembut, lembut sekali.

"Ayah...Ayah..."

Tak salahkah pendengarannya? Shinki memanggil apa barusan?

"Ayah..." Shinki terisak, menarik-narik jas Gaara.

Sontak Gaara mengeratkan pelukan. Memberikan ciuman kasihnya di kening Shinki. Tuhan memang adil. Ia buat Gaara mandul. Setelahnya, Ia buktikan bahwa pria mandul pun bisa menjadi ayah. Seorang ayah berhati putih yang penuh kasih sayang. Tak dinyana, pelukan Gaara hari itu menjadi titik balik dalam hidup Shinki.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

Yuhuuu, saya update lagi. Saya update di sela-sela break time PK LPDP. Saya lagi PK 159. Senangnya masih bisa update cerita GaaHina sambil PK. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 14

Bruk!

Suara apa itu? Di pertengahan koridor, Gaara menghentikan langkah. Datangnya dari arah pintu putih di ujung lorong. Sebelum ia sempat menuju pintu itu, ia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Hinata. Wanita berkimono biru muda itu tergopoh keluar dari kamar utama sambil membawa kertas-kertas laporan dalam pelukannya.

"Gaara-kun..." panggilnya sedikit terengah.

Ayo kita check Shinki di kamarnya. Suara itu dari arah sana, kan?"

Tanpa bicara, Gaara memimpin langkah Hinata ke kamar Shinki. Waswas dirinya memutar handel pintu. Berharap putra angkatnya baik-baik saja.

Harapan Gaara lesap. Mata jadenya melebar ngeri mendapati Shinki jatuh telungkup di karpet. Anak lelaki 6 tahun itu menjerit kesakitan.

Sepasang tangan pucat beradu cepat dengan tangan kokoh nan hangat. Tangan Gaara menjangkau lebih cepat. Lengan-lengannya menggendong Shinki. Lembut menelentangkannya kembali di kasur empuk.

"Huaaaa...sakit Ayah! Kepala Shinki sakit!"

Tangis kesakitan Shinki menikam malam. Rasa bersalah berpusar di hati Gaara. Seharusnya ia tetap di sana menjaga Shinki. Anak tunggalnya belum hafal lingkungan baru.

Hinata ikut menyesal. Laporan riset sialan. Kalau saja tak ada agenda rutin presentasi tiap minggu, sudah pasti Hinata lebih betah meluangkan waktu berjam-jam di samping Shinki dan Gaara. Mau rasanya cepat menggondol gelar master. Agar tak perlu lagi berkewajiban menyusun laporan progres riset yang menyita waktu.

Dengan iri, Hinata melihat Gaara mendekap Shinki. Bukan iri karena Shinki bisa menempel rapat di tubuh suaminya. Perasaan ini lebih mengarah pada sense menjadi orang tua. Gaara yang mandul saja bisa begitu fatherly. Perasaan kalah menghantam Hinata technical knock out.

"Semoga sakitnya pindah ke Ayah," bisik Gaara penuh harap.

"Jangan!" teriak Shinki.

"Ayah Gaara tidak boleh sakit!"

Sayangnya Ayah sudah terlanjur sakit parah Nak, batin Gaara sedih. Hinata maju. Mengelus rambut Shinki penuh kasih. Shinki meraba tangan halus Hinata.

"Ini Bunda ya?" tebaknya ragu.

"Bunda di sini, Sayang."

Mahligai pernikahan Gaara dan Hinata kian berwarna dengan kehadiran Shinki. Syukur pada Yesus Kristus, Bunda Maria, dan Roh Kudus yang memberi mereka petunjuk. Shinki hadir di saat mereka berniat adopsi. Proses adopsi berjalan lancar. Shinki terbebas dari kehidupan seniman jalanan yang keras.

"Ayah..."

"Iya, Sayang."

"Shinki kepikiran Yodo dan Araya."

Mendengar itu, Gaara dan Hinata saling tatap. Pilihan mereka memang tidak keliru. Anak baik ini masih memikirkan teman-temannya saat sudah hidup nyaman. Lembut Gaara menjamah kening Shinki dengan bibirnya.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, Sayang. Minggu depan kita temui mereka ya." Janji Gaara.

Shinki manggut. Dalam pikirannya, terbayang wajah letih Yodo dan Araya seusai pentas di depan galeri atau museum. Apa mereka sudah makan? Ataukah mereka sedang tidur melingkar berteman dingin dan kegelapan? Sayang sekali, Yodo dan Araya tak bisa merasakan ranjang empuk, kamar berpemanas ruangan, air hangat di bathtub, pakaian bagus, dan makanan enak.

Bayangan lain berkejaran di benak Shinki. Suatu bayangan yang menstimulusnya untuk berteriak marah dan membenturkan kepala ke dinding.

"Shinki jelek! Shinki jelek!" omelnya, terus membentur-benturkan kepala.

Perubahan drastis Shinki segera diantisipasi Gaara. Di saat istrinya masih terkaget-kaget, Gaara kembali menarik putra kesayangannya dalam dekapan. Menjauhkannya dari dinding. Mengusap-usap kepala Shinki.

"What happen, Dear? Apa yang kamu rasakan?"

Shinki memukuli kepala dengan kepalan tinjunya. Satu tangan Gaara memegang lembut tangan Shinki. Lembut genggaman tangan Gaara menenteramkan bocah itu.

"Shinki jelek, Shinki nggak bisa jaga Yodo dan Araya dari Om jelek itu." Ia mengadu, seolah baru saja dijahili teman-teman sepermainannya.

"Om jelek siapa, Sayangku?"

"Om jelek yang bikin mata Shinki buta!"

Gaara membeku. Begitu pula Hinata. Spekulasi mereka salah. Shinki tidak buta sejak lahir. Ada sesuatu, mungkin kejahatan orang dewasa, yang telah membuat anak polos ini terenggut penglihatannya. Segera setelah Shinki resmi diadopsi, Gaara membawa anak itu ke dokter spesialis mata terbaik di Konoha. Dokter memvonis mata Shinki tak bisa sembuh lagi. Alhasil ia hanya diberi obat untuk mengurangi rasa nyeri di matanya.

"Sayangku, mata Ayah adalah mata Shinki. Ayah akan menjadi mata Shinki..." ujar Gaara dengan ketulusan amat nyata.

Hinata menelan saliva. Beruntungnya ia dinikahi Gaara. Gaara seperti malaikat. Tuhan menganugerahi Hinata pasangan berhati emas.

Shinki menggelosor di pangkuan Gaara. Ia nikmati belaian kasih sang ayah. Sejurus kemudian, Gaara mengambil rosario dan segelas air bening. Dia berdoa beberapa lama. Dicelupkannya rosario ke dalam gelas, lalu diangsurkannya gelas itu ke tangan Shinki.

"Minumlah, Shinki. Dulu, Grandpa Rasa sering melakukan ini untuk Ayah."

Shinki menurut. Menghabiskan isi gelas dalam dua tegukan.

"Anak pintar..." Gaara tersenyum.

.

.

.

Perempuan bergaun tidur flanel itu berbaring menghadap tembok. Yakin pria berambut merah di sampingnya sudah terlelap, ia menangis. Pundaknya bergetar hebat menandakan isak yang dalam. Tangisnya menghebat dalam kebisuan. Air mata berkilau dari mata lavendernya.

Jarum jam yang bergeser di angka 12 tidak berhasil memanggil kantuk Hinata. Alih-alih mengantuk, ia justru meneteskan air mata. Air mata untuk Gaara. Air mata untuk Shinki. Air mata untuk pernikahannya.

Terbayang segala perlakuan lembut Gaara untuknya dan Shinki. Gaara menyembuhkan patah hatinya. Gaara bersedia memerankan apa pun yang tidak dimiliki Hinata. Gaara yang merawat Shinki walau dengan segala kerumitan. Pria berhati bersih itu mendedikasikan waktunya untuk mengasuh anak spesial berkebutuhan khusus. Sebuah pilihan yang langka.

Hinata takut perpisahan. Sampai salju turun di gurun pasir sekalipun, takkan pernah ia mau berpisah dengan Gaara. Malaikat cintanya ini terlalu berharga.

"Uhuk..."

Tiba-tiba Gaara terbatuk, lalu ia terbangun. Cepat Hinata menyapu air mata.

Hidung Gaara berdarah. Beberapa tetesnya menodai bedcover. Gaara dibangunkan rasa sakit. Lagu lama, bahkan ia heran kalau dirinya tak terbangun malam-malam karena gangguan ini.

"Sa...kit." erang Gaara. Meremas dada sebelah kanan.

Kontan Hinata merengkuh belahan jiwanya. Tangan Hinata mengelus dada Gaara. Berharap kanker itu pergi untuk selamanya.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 15

"Ayah, mataku sakit."

Sepulang berjalan-jalan, Shinki mengeluhkan sakit di kedua mata. Gaara menatap sekilas wajah Shinki. Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Perasaan Gaara tetap sama saat memandang wajah Shinki: ingin memeluknya.

Perlahan Gaara melepas pandang. Dibukanya botol kaca. Diteteskannya obat ke mata Shinki. Tiga menit menunggu, Gaara meneteskan jenis obat kedua. Ia telaten melakukannya setiap hari. Tak lupa dia cium kening Shinki penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih, Ayah." Ucap Shinki.

"Sama-sama, Sayang. Berbaringlah. Ayah temani."

Shinki merebahkan diri di ranjang. Gaara ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Andai tirai hitam di mata Shinki tersingkap, akan dia lihat pancaran kasih di mata ayah angkatnya.

"Ayah...?"

"Hm?"

"Aku senang Yodo dan Araya baik-baik saja."

Senyum memoles wajah tampan Gaara. Anak ini telah belajar empati sejak kecil. Tak perlu Gaara bersusah payah menanamkan empati. Kehidupan jalanan yang keras telah mengajarinya.

Siang ini, Gaara mengajari Shinki berbagi. Bukan lewat teori. Tetapi melalui orang-orang duafa tak beruntung yang mereka temui.

Katakanlah ini bukan pengalaman jalan-jalan biasa. Gaara membawa Shinki ke panti asuhan, komunitas street performance, dan rumah jompo. Kalau biasanya Shinki dibawa Ayah-Bundanya ke restoran mahal, resort mewah, dan naik pesawat udara, kini Shinki dikenalkan arti memberi pada sesama.

Masih terasa betapa lembut tangan Gaara membantu Shinki membagikan bingkisan pada para warga senior. Jiwa sosial anak tampan ini tumbuh pesat. Tanpa disuruh sesiapa, tas rajutan penuh uang saku pemberian Hinata berubah bentuk menjadi es krim coklat ekstra-besar, buku bacaan, pakaian baru, dan sepatu. Semua benda itu diberikannya untuk Yodo dan Araya.

"Sayang ya, Bunda nggak ikut." Shinki menguap. Kantuk memanggil.

Tepat ketika Shinki tertidur dalam belaian Gaara, pintu kamar berderit. Hinata menghambur masuk. Rambutnya terburai-burai. Panjang umur, bisik Gaara dalam hati.

.

.

.

Private room restoran di skylevel sebuah mall itu riuh-rendah. Lima wanita cantik dengan pakaian branded dan perhiasan indah duduk mengelilingi meja bundar. Lady Skuad berkumpul dalam formasi lengkap. Hikaru disambut hangat setelah lama vacum.

"Lihat, apa yang dibelikan Itachi untukku minggu lalu." Pamer Mikoto. Sebentuk kalung mutiara besar menggantung indah di lehernya.

Mata Mebuki membulat kagum. Kushina membungkuk untuk melihat lebih jelas. Hanya Hikaru dan Karura yang nampak kurang tertarik. Kedua wanita itu hanya pasang badan di sini. Jiwa mereka melayang ke tempat lain.

Benang merah transparan menghubungkan hati Hikaru dan Karura. Dua perempuan cantik yang kini telah menjadi keluarga itu tengah memikirkan anak mereka. Sesekali keduanya bersitatap.

"Kenapa kaulakukan itu, Hikaru?" desis Karura.

Hikaru masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari bermanikur ke dinding gelas. Kepingan es di dalamnya mulai mencair.

"Apa salah anakku Gaara? Dia telah menjadi suami terbaik untuk Hinata."

Percayalah, tiada kebencian di mata Hikaru. Wanita berkulit putih itu sesungguhnya menyayangi Gaara. Ia hanya tersandera amanat Hiashi. Gelisah Hikaru memilin-milin rambut ungu gelapnya.

"Gaara baik, sangat baik. Amanah Hiashi menawanku..." desahnya ke langit-langit.

"Apakah Shinki tidak cukup?"

"Shinki anak angkat, Karura."

Nota yang tak sengaja terobek Mebuki sama persis dengan hati Karura sekarang ini. Karura meneguk saliva. Gaara tak berdaya, tak berdaya memenuhi permintaan penting itu. Bila seisi Konoha mampu dibeli keluarga Sabaku sekalipun, Gaara tetap tak berdaya.

"Tolong pertimbangkan lagi, Hikaru. Anak kita saling mencintai. Tegakah kau memisahkan mereka?"

Vibrasi permohonan begitu intens dalam suara Karura. Menggetarkan dinding hati Karura. Apakah pilihannya salah? Telah kelirukah tindakannya? Jauh di dalam hati, Hikaru takut murka Tuhan.

"Ingat, Hikaru. Tuhan Yesus sangat membenci perceraian. Apa yang disatukan Tuhan, tak boleh dipisahkan lagi."

Ucapan terakhir ibu tiga anak itu tertangkap telinga ketiga wanita sosialita yang asyik mengagumi perhiasan. Wajah-wajah penuh tanya menyeruak. Pertanyaan mengalir dari bibir berhias kosmetik mahal. Baik Hikaru maupun Karura enggan membuka suara. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikisahkan.

Karura menyambar tas kulit hitam berkilaunya. High heelsnya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Menyisakan tatapan aneh dari Mebuki, Kushina, dan Mikoto.

"Ada masalah apa, Hikaru?" cecar Mikoto.

"Jangan bilang kau dan Karura bertengkar." Serobot Kushina.

"Oh, atau ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara dan Hinata? Kenapa? Mereka mau cerai ya?" Mebuki kumat ceplas-ceplosnya.

Hikaru kabur dari ruangan tanpa menjawab. Tepat ketika ia keluar dari private room, matanya tertumbuk ke arah Hinata. Akhirnya putrinya itu datang. Biru pakaiannya, murung wajahnya. Di tengah perjalanan menuju meja 35, tak sengaja Hinata bertabrakan dengan Deidara.

"Hinata? Kita ketemu di sini, un." Mantan managernya itu bereaksi berlebihan. Ia hendak memeluk dan mencium Hinata, namun wanita indigo itu menghindar.

"Kemana suami mandulmu itu, un?"

Dari balik pot tanaman dan air mancur mungil, Karura mengawasi adegan itu dengan hati teriris. Kabar tentang Gaara berembus amat cepat. Mengapa kekurangan anaknya menjadi konsumsi publik yang begitu gampang disebut-sebut?

Sejak tadi Karura tak benar-benar pergi. Ia ingin tahu rencana Hikaru. Dahaga ingin tahunya menuntut untuk dipuaskan.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari Deidara, Hinata berjalan menghampiri ibunya. Bersama mereka duduk di meja yang telah direservasi. Nampak sebuah amplop menyembul dari tas Hikaru.

Karura menahan nafas. Logo pengadilan tercetak di kanan atas. Ketika amplop itu berpindah ke tangan Hinata, tubuh wanita itu melemas seketika.

"Tolong minta Gaara segera menandatanganinya. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Ok?"

Tangan Karura menutup telinga. Tidak, dia tak ingin mendengar ini. Hikaru sungguh nekat. Apa yang disatukan Tuhan tak dapat dipisahkan kembali.

"J-jadi, Mama mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk menyerahkan surat laknat ini?" tanya Hinata, gugup bercampur tak terima.

Hikaru tersenyum misterius. Tangannya melambai ke belakang. Waiters membawakan tiga porsi fettucinni dan tiga gelas orange juice. Hinata dan Karura tak paham. Mengapa Hikaru memesan makanan untuk tiga orang?

"Mama ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang. Oh tidak, mungkin saja kau sudah kenal. Biar kalian lebih dekat. Profesor Kaguya..."

Hinata bergidik. Karura merosot di balik pot. Ya, Tuhan, pria berambut perak itu...

"Astaga Karura, kenapa kau menangis?"

Hal pertama yang didapatinya setiba di rumah setengah jam kemudian adalah dekap hangat Rasa. Pria berambut coklat itu membelainya. Menyusut air mata yang berguguran dari ujung dagu.

"Mom menangis? Ada apa?" tanya Temari dan Kankuro. Panik melihat Mommy mereka masuk mansion sambil menangis.

Karura sesenggukan. Patah-patah diceritakannya kejadian di restoran. Sukses mengundang tatap sedih Rasa, kerling kecewa Temari, dan amarah Kankuro.

"Shit! Beraninya Auntie Hikaru memaksa Hinata cerai dari Gaara dan menjodohkannya dengan profesor gadungan itu!" maki Kankuro.

Tubuh Karura terguncang dalam tangis. Ibu mana yang tak pilu saat anaknya akan dicerai? Rasa tak menghentikan elusannya.

"Kita akan cari jalan, Karura. Kita cari cara supaya Gaara tetap bersama Hinata." Rasa menyuguhkan seuntai janji.

Temari mengusulkan untuk membawa Gaara berobat ke Jerman. Kankuro mengingatkannya dengan logis. Mereka pernah mencoba itu dan Gaara tak mau, begitu katanya. Well, hari yang suram untuk keluarga Sabaku.

.

.

.

Jangan takut sendiri

Kamu takkan lagi sepi

Jangan takut kehilangan

Aku beri kekuatan

Belum saatnya menyerah

Tetap di sampingku

Barisan keunguan bunga lavender di rumah kaca meneduhi pandangan mata Gaara dan Hinata. Tiap hari mereka mengunjungi rumah kaca. Menikmati wangi dan segarnya bunga lavender yang ditanam Gaara.

Mereka datang saat senja. Seberkas sinar ungu kemerahan mengecup kaki langit. Mentari tertidur. Langit meredup.

Awal musim semi yang cantik. Kuntum-kuntum lavender mempercantik diri, siap menampilkan paras terindahnya. Seharusnya bisa membahagiakan andai saja tak ada ombak besar yang mengombangambingkan perahu pernikahan mereka.

"Surat itu sudah kubakar. Sampai kapan pun aku takkan memberikan tanda tanganku di sana." Gaara berkata penuh tekad.

Hinata mengangkat ibu jari. Bangga dengan hati suaminya yang begitu teguh. Demi Tuhan, hati Gaara pecah sepecah-pecahnya kala menerima surat jahanam itu. Tindakan impulsif membuat surat itu berakhir menjadi seonggok abu.

"Kita takkan menyerah. Dan...oh, Gaara-kun, pertemuan tadi siang sangat buruk."

Curhat pada Gaara adalah media katarsis paling melegakan. Dunia sempit sekali. Bisa-bisanya Hikaru terpikir menjodohkan Hinata dengan Kimimaro Kaguya.

Diam, Gaara hanya diam. Mengapa ia begitu tak diinginkan hanya karena kelemahan yang berada di luar kontrolnya? Gaara tak mau mandul. Tubuhlah yang berbicara.

Sesuatu yang berat menjatuhi pangkuan Hinata. Benda berat itu tak lain kepala Gaara. Hinata mengusap-usap rambut Gaara penuh kehangatan. Rambut merah yang selalu dikaguminya sejak kali pertama.

Bila saat engkau jatuh

Dan mulai merasa rapuh

Pundakku siap bersandar

Tanganku selalu menggenggam (Devano Danendra-Ini Aku).

Gaara bersandar pada Hinata. Hinata memberikan tubuh, hati, dan cintanya hanya untuk Gaara seorang. Ia buat Gaara nyaman dengan belaiannya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu dan Shinki hari ini..." sesal Hinata.

"No problem. Aku...uhuk."

Damai terurai. Gaara terbatuk-batuk. Darah mengalir, berteman dahak.

Benak Hinata gaduh dengan kepanikan. Segera saja dibantunya Gaara berdiri. Dipapahnya sang suami kembali ke rumah.

Gurat kesakitan mendominasi wajah Gaara. Sekuat tenaga pria berjas pale blue itu menahan seribu jarum yang menusuk dada kanan. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya.

Kamar Shinki yang paling dekat dari arah halaman belakang. Terpaksa Hinata membawa Gaara ke sana sebelum menelepon ambulans. Mendengar sang ayah terbatuk dan kesakitan, Shinki terhentak dari lelapnya.

"Ayah! Ayah!" teriaknya pilu.

"Ayah Gaara jangan tinggalkan Shinki! Ayah Gaara sudah janji untuk terus bersama Shinki!"

Bibir Gaara membuka. Maksud hati ingin menenangkan anak semata wayangnya. Bukannya berkata-kata, Gaara malah memuntahkan darah segar.

"Gaara-kun...kau muntah darah. Tunggu sebentar, Gaara-kun. Kita akan segera ke rumah sakit." Sergah Hinata panik.

Pandangan matanya terhalang kabut. Makin lama, kabut makin tebal. Sampai akhirnya, Gaara tak melihat apa pun lagi.

Gaara jatuh pingsan di pelukan Hinata.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 16

Lewat setahun sejak Naruto ditahbiskan menjadi seorang Kleris. Bahagia? Nyatanya tidak. Pria pirang bermata biru itu justru didera resah.

Kian lama, Naruto kian merasa jauh dengan jalan panggilan. E-mail super panjangnya untuk Hinata waktu itu semata hanya berakhir kamuflase. Naruto tidak benar-benar bahagia dengan pekerjaannya.

Menjadi Pastor memang impiannya sejak kecil. Namun, euforianya hanya sesaat. Kebahagiaan karena telah dibolehkan memimpin Misa dan menandatangani buku baptis menguap dengan cepat. Kini yang tertinggal hanyalah kegetiran.

Entah. Naruto semakin tak nyaman dengan kehidupan membiara. Ia jadi sering memeriksa batinnya sendiri, mengadakan refleksi dan kontemplasi. Seperti inikah hidup yang benar-benar ia inginkan? Bukan, persoalannya bukan tentang materi dan fasilitas terbatas di tanah misi. Rasa tak nyamannya cenderung berpusat pada ritme hidup dan prinsip di kongregasi.

Perasaan tak cocok dengan kongregasi terus membesar bagai bola salju. Naruto merutuki potret ketimpangan yang terjadi di kalangan selibator. Beberapa bulan lalu, Pater Kakashi diam-diam menemui cinta pertamanya. Pertemuan berbalut seks itu toh tidak membuat Pater Kakashi terjerat hukum. Ia tetap bisa melenggang di panggung perklerisan tanpa bersalah. Desas-desus menyebar kalau Pater Kakashi memiliki kedekatan dengan orang dalam hingga ia lolos dari lubang jarum sanksi.

Tidak adil. Hati Naruto berontak tiap kali mendengar berita buruk tentang para Imam yang melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap umat, Misbinar (putri altar), atau biarawati. Sebuah konvensi terbentuk di kepalanya. Konvensi kalau aturan selibat tak relevan lagi. Sayangnya, Naruto bukanlah Paus Fransiscus.

Kepala Naruto dibebani pergolakan pagi ini. Konsentrasinya buyar saat bergulat dengan setumpuk buku baptis. Tepat pada saat itu, Pater Kakashi mendatanginya. Benda mungil berlogo apel tergigit tergenggam di tangan.

"Tadi aku lewat ruang makan dan menemukan handphonemu tergeletak di sana. Berbunyi berkali-kali, sepertinya ada telepon." Pater Kakashi berkata datar.

Naruto merebut handphonenya. Terperangah melihat 35 miss call dan puluhan chat. Puluhan panggilan tak terjawab datang dari satu pemilik nomor yang sama: Uchiha Sasuke. Segera saja Naruto menelepon balik sahabatnya itu.

"Bagus ya, baru telepon balik!" semprot Sasuke sebelum Naruto sempat berkata 'halo'.

"Ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto lesu. Tak enak pagi-pagi mendapat sarapan berupa omelan gratis.

"Gaara sakit."

Aneh. Ponsel agak dijauhkan Naruto dari telinganya. Tak biasanya Sasuke menelepon hanya untuk mengabarkan sakitnya salah satu sahabat mereka. Setahu Naruto, sahabat-sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Makanya ia ringan saja menanggapi kabar itu.

"Ah, hanya sakit biasa kan? Semoga dia cepat..."

"Gaara sakit. Sekarang dia koma di Konoha Hospital." Sela Sasuke sedingin es.

Prak!

iPhone meluncur lepas dari pegangan Naruto dan jatuh membentur lantai. Wajah Naruto sepucat Sadako. Samar didengarnya Sasuke bicara lagi.

"Hei...Dobe, anybody here?"

Tangan dan kaki Naruto tremor. Kecemasan naik ke perutnya, terus hingga ke ulu hati. Gaara sakit? Dan dia koma? Hati-hati Naruto mengambil kembali iPhonenya.

"Sa-sakit apa Gaara?" Mendadak Naruto jadi mirip Hinata saat dia sedang gugup.

"Mr. C. NSCLC." Sasuke menjawab pendek.

Menahan debur kecemasan yang mengombak di hatinya, Naruto memutus sambungan secara sepihak. Dia berlari ke kamarnya. Tak sempat menutup pintu. Secepat kilat Naruto berkemas.

"Naruto, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Teguran Kakashi menyentakkannya. Sambil melempar pakaiannya ke dalam tas, Naruto berkata.

"Aku izin pulang, Pater. Sahabatku sakit parah."

Pater Kakashi berjalan masuk ke kamar juniornya. Menatapi Naruto yang berkutat dengan setumpuk pakaian dan buku-buku.

"Tidak bisa." Tolaknya tegas.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menegakkan diri, menutup keras ritsleting tas perjalanannya.

"Karena masa tugasmu belum selesai. Seorang biarawan tak bisa seenaknya pulang kapan pun dia mau. Jatah cutimu telah kaupakai saat memberkati pernikahan sahabatmu."

Amarah Naruto mendidih. Jiwa solidaritasnya bergolak. Ia kecewa, kecewa sekali dengan aturan super ketat di kongregasi.

"Aku harus pulang! Sahabatku sakit!" seru Naruto berkeras.

Pater Kakashi tersenyum miring. "Bukan keluarga intimu, kan? Aturan tetap aturan."

"Semua sahabatku adalah keluarga!" Naruto meraung ke wajah berlapis masker itu. Darah naik ke kepalanya.

Atmosfer menegang. Suhu ruangan memanas. Pater Kakashi bertolak pinggang. Belum pernah ia diteriaki koleganya yang lebih muda.

"Jaga sikapmu, Namikaze! Atas instruksi Provinsial, kau harus tetap di sini dan menyelesaikan tugasmu!"

Panggilan jiwa persahabatan pun menang. Naruto tak peduli bila ia telah melanggar kaul ketaatan. Ternyata persahabatan lebih penting dari panggilan imamat.

"Aku mengundurkan diri," putusnya tetiba.

"Buat apa aku bekerja di sebuah institusi tetapi institusi tersebut menghalangiku berbelah kasih dengan sahabatku sendiri? Aku mengundurkan diri. Menjadi Imam bukan jalanku."

Dengan nada finalitas dalam pembicaraan, Naruto mengemasi semua barangnya dan bergegas pergi. Sengaja ia tinggalkan stola dan kasula Imamnya. Meninggalkan Kakashi dalam keterkejutan.

.

.

.

Kapal feri itu berlayar meninggalkan tanah misi. Berdesakan dengan penumpang lainnya, Naruto terlarut dalam perasaan. Selamat tinggal umat. Selamat tinggal Paroki kecil yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan.

Ia tak menyesali keputusannya. Segera setelah menjenguk Gaara, ia akan mengurus berkas pengunduran diri. Papa Minato benar. Dunia biaraawan tak cocok untuknya. Apa reaksi Minato dan Kushina jika Naruto muncul di pintu depan rumah mereka?

Ah, tak penting. Kondisi Gaara lebih utama.

"Gaara..." Bibir Naruto menggumamkan nama sahabatnya.

Gaara, sahabatnya yang berhati lembut. Gaara, sosok paling sabar dan penyayang di antara Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai. Gaara, penyembuh luka hati Hinata. Bagaimana bisa pria yang ada karunia penyembuh dalam dirinya terkena penyakit katastropik?

Perlahan Naruto merantai ingatan. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Gaara memang telah memperlihatkan tanda kalau dirinya berbeda. Gaara punya kondisi berbeda dibanding sahabat-sahabatnya.

Lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi dua telaga indah milik Gaara nampak tak wajar. Pria berambut merah itu satu-satunya yang paling mudah kelelahan dan paling lama beristirahat setelah bermain basket sewaktu mereka masih sekolah. Sejak pertama kali mengenal Gaara di senior high school, Naruto memperhatikan satu hal. Gaara lebih sering sakit dibandingkan seluruh teman sekelasnya. Ia pun ingat percakapan Kushina dengan Karura saat tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka. Kata mereka, Gaara terlahir prematur.

Frustrasi, Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya. Apa? Apa lagi yang bisa diingatnya tentang Gaara? Sekali waktu Naruto pernah melihat bungsu Sabaku itu mimisan. Dan...oh iya, Naruto pun sadar kalau Gaara lebih banyak terbatuk. Sering ia menangkap basah Gaara tetiba terbatuk dengan frekuensi tak biasa untuk orang sehat. Memorinya berkelana, terus berkelana...

"Naruto, kau menyelamatkan hidupku."

Suara lembut Gaara membangunkan Naruto di kamar rumah sakit. Minggu pagi kala itu, Gaara menjenguk Naruto dan Sasuke. Keduanya membebaskan Gaara dari owner Akatasuki Group. Gaara diculik oleh pemilik perusahaan yang menjadi saingan bisnis Rasa.

"Ah, tidak masalah." Naruto menanggapi dengan ceria seperti biasa.

Gaara terbatuk. Pelan mendekat ke ranjang Naruto. "Bagaimana...keadaanmu?"

"Lebih baik. Tanganku yang patah akan segera sembuh."

Kelegaan terpulas di wajah pucat Gaara. Mata jadenya memandangi tangan Naruto yang digips.

"Dan...bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kalau itu rahasia. Nanti juga Sasuke akan menemuimu."

"Oh...begitu."

Nada suara Gaara kian lembut. Wajah tampannya sedikit tertunduk. Ia nampak berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak terbatuk di depan Naruto. Gaara menahan batuk, menutup rapi kondisinya di balik raut wajah lembut meneduhkan.

Bayangan masa lalu memudar. Mata Naruto menghangat. Semua hal baik tentang Gaara berkelebatan. Gaara yang menautkan kembali hati Hinata. Gaara yang sangat mencintai Hinata dan menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya. Gaara yang menyimpan sendiri penyakitnya demi menjaga perasaan semua orang. Telah banyak hal berarti yang dilakukan Gaara. Naruto takut, amat takut kehilangan Gaara.

.

.

.

"Bukankah selama ini aku selalu menuruti Mama dan Papa? Kumohon Ma, batalkan niat Mama. Bersama Gaara adalah satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan."

Ratap tangis Hinata menyambut Naruto sesampai di paviliun rumah sakit. Ada apa ini? Niat apa yang membuat Hinata teramat sedih dan memohon-mohon pada Hikaru?

Ragu-ragu Naruto mendekat. Paviliun hening dan sedingin. Dengan hati terluka, dilihatnya Gaara terbaring lemah di ranjang putih. Kondisinya seperti mayat hidup. Selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya. Infus membalut lengan kiri. Tubuhnya terhubung dengan elektrokardiograf dan sejumlah kabel. Wajah Gaara pucat seolah pembuluh darahnya telah berhenti mengalir.

Hinata, Hikaru, Temari, Rasa, dan Karura duduk mengitari ranjang. Wajah Hinata sendu berurai air mata. Di sela sedu-sedannya, ia melanjutkan.

"Gaara pria terbaik dalam hidupku, pria paling sempurna. Ayah yang hebat untuk Shinki. Dalam keterbatasannya, Gaara mau dan mampu mengasuh anak special berkebutuhan khusus. Tidakkah itu semua mampu menutup kekurangannya di mata Mama? Kumohon Ma, izinkan aku tetap bersama Gaara."

Naruto serasa menjadi pengganggu. Ia baru akan berbalik kembali ke pintu saat Rasa memanggilnya.

"Naruto, kemarilah."

Perhatian seisi paviliun terburai. Lima pasang mata menatap. Naruto seakan berjalan di bawah lampu sorot menyilaukan.

"Mungkin kami akan butuh bantuanmu sewaktu-waktu."

"Bantuan apa, Uncle Rasa?"

"Sakramen perminyakan..." desis Temari lirih, lirih sekali.

Naruto terkesiap. Tangannya sedingin baja beku. Tidak, tidak secepat ini. Ia yakin ucapan wanita berkuncir empat itu hanyalah nada putus asa dan kepasrahan yang terlalu dini.

Plak!

Terperanjat mereka semua. Tangan Karura melayang ke pipi Temari. Matanya berkobar.

"Keterlaluan kau, Temari! Kau ingin adikmu mati?" Wanita itu setengah berteriak.

Temari shock. Ini pertama kali ia ditampar ibunya. Wanita itu menunduk dalam.

"Tidak, Mom. Bukan begitu..."

"Adikmu akan sembuh! Gaara akan berumur panjang!" jerit Karura.

Rasa mendekap istrinya. Berbisik menenangkan. Temari mundur ke sudut ruangan, terisak kecil.

"Tidak." Kata Naruto keras-keras.

"Aku takkan pernah memberi sakramen perminyakan. Karena aku bukan Pastor lagi."

Mereka semua bagai tersambar petir mendengarnya. Naruto telah mengundurkan diri? Hinata membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya, tetapi tertahan suara lirih dari atas ranjang.

"Hinata...Hinata..."

Suara itu...bukankah itu suara Gaara? Mereka merubung ranjang besar. Menatap tak percaya Gaara yang memanggil-manggil nama Hinata.

"Gaara-kun, aku di sini...aku di sampingmu." Ucap Hinata terharu.

Tangan Rasa melayang ke tombol bel, hendak memanggil Sakura. Baru saja tombol itu ditekan, kegembiraan mereka berganti kecemasan.

Tangan Gaara yang digenggam Hinata bergerak. Pada saat bersamaan, Gaara terbatuk. Darah membasahi bibir pucatnya.

Sakura berlari masuk paviliun. Wajahnya berubah panik melihat apa yang terjadi. Wanita berambut cotton candy itu datang pada waktunya. Tepat ketika Hinata memeluk Gaara dan...Gaara muntah darah di pelukannya.

Gaara kembali jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Mata Hinata dibekukan kristal bening. Setulusnya ia akan terus menunggu Gaara, mencintainya apa pun keadaannya.

.

.

.

Betapa pilunya rindu menusuk jiwaku

Semoga kau tau isi hatiku

Dan seiring waktu yang terus berputar

Aku masih terhanyut dalam mimpiku

Sepenuhnya aku ingin memelukmu

Mendekap penuh harapan tuk mencintaimu

Setulusnya aku akan terus menunggu

Menanti sebuah jawaban tuk memilikimu (Padi-Menanti Sebuah Jawaban).


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 17

"Hei, anak buta itu datang! Anak buta itu datang!"

Teriakan anak-anak di taman bermain bagai teror mental untuk Shinki. Berusaha tak peduli, ia terus berjalan dengan bantuan tongkatnya. Tongkat putih alumunium itu membentur ayunan. Inilah benda yang ingin didudukinya.

Bocah tampan itu menghempaskan tubuh di ayunan. Satu tangan menyandarkan tongkatnya. Tongkat, sahabat yang menemaninya jika ia berjalan tanpa Gaara dan Hinata.

"Ck ck ck, bisa jalan sendiri juga ya, anak buta itu."

"Iyalah. Pakai tongkat, kan?"

Susah sekali untuk menulikan telinga dari ejekan mereka. Sebisa mungkin Shinki mengingat larangan Bundanya untuk terprovokasi. Ia juga mengingat nada lembut dalam suara Ayahnya.

Bunyi patahan ranting menyentil indera pendengaran. Disusul derap langkah terseret. Detik berikutnya, beberapa anak melompat maju. Mereka mengambil tongkat Shinki yang tersandar di ayunan.

Dalam kegelapan yang menyelubungi, Shinki tahu bahwa tongkatnya diambil. Refleks ia menegakkan punggung. Tangannya meraih ke depan, berusaha menjangkau tongkat. Usahanya nihil. Anak-anak itu kabur sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Shinki buta! Shinki buta!" teriak mereka mengolok Shinki.

"Udah anak pungut, buta lagi! Wleeek!"

Tak puas-puas sekelompok anak badung itu mencemooh Shinki. Shinki terpuruk di ayunan. Merasa tak berdaya. Bagaimana ia bisa pulang tanpa tongkat? Jika terlalu lama di sini, ia akan kemalaman sampai di rumah. Ayah Gaara dan Bunda Hinata pasti cemas.

Shinki meneguhkan hati. Dia harus bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan tongkat. Dia pasti bisa. Sembari memegang ayunan, Shinki merekam kembali nasihat Gaara.

"Kalau kamu berjalan sendiri tanpa Ayah dan Bunda, banyaklah berdoa. Berdoalah, Sayangku. Tuhan akan menunjukkan jalan agar kau tidak tersesat."

Gotcha! Ya, ia akan berdoa. Tuhan tidak akan menyesatkan.

"Ya, Tuhan, bantu Shinki. Beri petunjuk biar Shinki bisa pulang ke rumah." Hatinya mendaras doa.

Pelan-pelan Shinki bangkit. Berjalan dengan kaki terseret meninggalkan taman. Benaknya ragu bercampur takut. Ragu memilih arah. Takut terjeblos lubang atau terpeleset.

Shinki berjalan, terus berjalan. Jarak taman bermain dengan rumah sekitar sepuluh menit. Untunglah jalanan cukup lurus dan rata.

Dituntun nalurinya, anak lelaki kesayangan Gaara dan Hinata itu melangkah mantap. Tangan Tuhan membawa Shinki langsung ke depan rumahnya. Dari mana Shinki tahu kalau dia telah sampai? Dari wewangian lavender yang menyerbu hidungnya. Rumah siapa lagi yang dipenuhi wangi bunga lavender selain rumah Sabaku Gaara?

"Puji Tuhan," gumam Shinki senang. Tangannya bergerak melukis tanda salib di depan dada.

Sejurus kemudian, Shinki menurunkan tangan. Niatnya membuka gerbang. Gawat, gerbang rumahnya tergembok. Bagaimana ini? Ayah Gaara dan Bunda Hinata bisa saja sedang misuh-misuh campur cemas di dalam sana.

"Shinki! Terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya Ayah menemukanmu!"

Mendengar suara barithon nan lembut itu, Shinki terlonjak kaget. Datangnya bukan dari arah rumah. Satu tarikan pelan membuat Shinki merebah di pelukan Gaara. Shinki tahu pasti ini pelukan Gaara dari wangi Blue Seduction Antonio Banderas.

"Ayah mencarimu, Sayang. Taman bermain sudah kosong saat Ayah ke sana." Ungkap Gaara.

Ingatan tentang taman bermain membuat hati Shinki sakit. Seketika wajahnya membiru duka. Mengamati perubahan air muka anaknya, Gaara menanyainya dengan lembut.

"Anak-anak mengambil tongkatku. Mereka mengejekku buta dan anak pungut." Shinki mengadu, sedih.

Batin Gaara terkoyak mendengarnya. Anak zaman sekarang belajar membully terlalu cepat. Betapa mudahnya menjual kondisi fisik dan status sosial sebagai komoditi perundungan.

Gaara merangkul Shinki masuk ke rumah. Lembut membantunya melepas sepatu. Mendudukkannya di sofa. Kening Gaara menempel di kening Shinki.

"Shinki Sayang, dengarkan Ayah. Kau anak spesial. Di mata Ayah, kau istimewa. Shinki punya banyak kelebihan yang tidak mereka miliki. Shinki punya wajah tampan, suara bagus, dan otak cerdas. Jadi...apa yang harus disedihkan, Sayangku?" tutur Gaara lembut, sangat lembut.

Perkataan Gaara selembut angin pegunungan yang melambungkan hati Shinki. Perlahan tetapi pasti kesedihannya terhapus. Ia berjanji takkan memedulikan ejekan anak-anak itu.

"Aku sayang Ayah," lirihnya.

"Ayah sayang Shinki."

Ruang tamu rumah Sabaku menghilang. Taman bermain kembali lagi. Kini, taman bermain disirami kehangatan cahaya matahari. Shinki duduk di ayunan yang biasa. Riuh-rendah obrolan riang di sekeliling masih bisa didengarnya.

Kelakuan gerombolan anak yang menjahili Shinki makin merisaukan saja. Dengarlah, mereka tengah bercanda dengan saling memanggil nama orang tua. Bukankah tidak sopan sekali?

Tahu tatakrama, aturan nomor tiga untuk menjadi anak ideal versi Ayah Gaara. Shinki menerapkannya. Syukurlah dia tidak tergabung dengan geng nakal itu. Shinki terus bermain ayunan ditemani sebungkus biskuit pemberian Hinata.

"Gaara!"

Kepala Shinki tersentak ke belakang. Oh tidak, anak-anak badung itu memanggilnya. Siapa lagi anak Gaara selain dirinya? Amarah Shinki tersulut. Ayahnya yang begitu lembut tak pantas namanya diteriaki seperti itu.

Beberapa jenak kemudian, Shinki bangkit. Melangkah tegap ke sumber suara. Ia tak boleh diam saja.

"Bagaimana rasanya punya ayah penyakitan hm?" cerca anak lelaki bersuara berat.

"Pasti nggak enak, kan? Kamu nggak bisa lari-larian sama Ayah kamu. Nggak bisa main hujan." Timpal anak lain yang bersuara cempreng.

"Ada banyak dahak dan darah di kamar Ayahmu. Ayahnya Shinki penyakitan! Ayahnya Shinki penyakitan!"

Kelewatan! Mereka boleh menghinanya. Tapi, satu patah kata pun hinaan untuk Ayah Gaara tidak bisa dibiarkan. Shinki merangsek dan menerkam anak-anak berbibir tajam itu. Satu per satu kepala mereka dipukulnya dengan tongkat yang masih baru. Taman bermain gaduh oleh jerit kesakitan.

"Sekali lagi menghina Ayahku..." ancam Shinki, mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Sesudah grup anak kurang ajar itu lenyap, Shinki keluar dari taman. Ia berjalan pulang dengan hati sedih. Susah sekali menemukan anak baik di sini. Yodo dan Araya yang hidup di jalanan saja lebih sopan. Mereka bahkan respek pada Gaara. Rindu Shinki pada sang ayah membuncah.

Kabar tentang pemukulan tongkat tersebar secepat virus Korona. Malamnya, Shinki disidang Gaara. Eits, jangan harap menemukan mata panda berkilat marah atau suara naik satu oktaf. Stok kelembutan Gaara masih sangat banyak.

"How is your day going, Dear?" tanya Gaara.

"Bad. Ada anak-anak badung mengejek Ayah."

Bibir Gaara sedikit melengkung dalam senyum. Ia tetap mempercayai bahwa kelembutan dapat membuat seseorang nyaman membuka diri.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada mereka?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kupukul dengan tongkat."

Detik berikutnya, Shinki waswas. Yakin sekali Gaara akan memarahinya. Karena itu betapa heran dia karena tetiba saja Gaara mengangkat tubuh Shinki ke pangkuannya.

"Sini, Sayangku. Ayah mau bacakan buku untukmu."

Lho, kenapa skenarionya beda? Kenapa Ayah Gaara membacakannya buku seperti selalu ia lakukan? Gaara membacakan novel klasik karya Harper Lee, To Kill A Mockingbird. Ia membaca bab pada bagian Scout Finch berkelahi dengan Francis karena sepupunya mengatai ayah Scout sebagai pencinta Niger.

Kerak es di hati Shinki lumer. Kelembutan Gaara, caranya menasihati Shinki lewat cerita, sungguh menyentuh. Kepala Shinki membenam di dada Gaara.

Kamar tidur Shinki lenyap. Tergantikan sebuah ruangan besar di lantai tiga gedung berarsitektur art deco. Lampu-lampu menyala di sepanjang ruangan seminar. Lantai berkilauan. Podium megah menampakkan sesosok pria tinggi semampai berambut merah. Slide show terpampang di sebelah kanan. Materi parenting terpampang jelas. Di samping Gaara, Shinki duduk malu-malu. Agak jengah diperhatikan banyak orang kaya dan terhormat.

"Jangan paksakan anak menguasai semua bidang. Kita sebagai orang tua tidak boleh mengkhultuskan satu bidang dan berpedoman pada angka-angka. Anak yang pintar Matematika sama istimewanya seperti anak yang pintar Seni Rupa. Anak yang punya kecerdasan musik sama uniknya dengan anak yang memiliki kecerdasan linguistik. Setiap anak adalah pribadi yang unik."

Tiada yang mustahil selama Tuhan dan semesta bicara. Lihatlah, seorang pria mandul tak punya anak kandung memberikan materi di seminar parenting untuk para orang tua. Di seberang ruangan, Hinata menatap bangga suaminya.

"Anak saya, Shinki," lanjut Gaara, menyentuh lembut tangan Shinki.

"Memiliki bakat seni. Ia punya kecerdasan musik. Saya tidak memaksanya belajar Matematika. Sengaja saya mengajarinya di rumah dengan metode homeschooling agar dia lebih fokus dengan minat dan bakatnya."

Kemudian Gaara mengingatkan para orang tua dengan lebih dari satu anak. Diingatkannya mereka untuk tidak membandingkan potensi anak satu dengan lainnya. Komparasi itu akan memancing anak-anak dalam situasi sibling rivalry.

Seminar usai. Shinki membawakan beberapa lagu. Semua ini atas rancangan skenario Gaara. Shinki bernyanyi sepenuh hati untuk Gaara. Gaara yang membanggakannya di berbagai kesempatan. Gaara yang tak malu membawa Shinki di acara-acara penting. Gaara yang tak acuh pada kasak-kusuk rekan bisnisnya tentang memiliki anak berkebutuhan khusus.

.

.

.

Ragamu boleh hancur lebur

Hidupmu boleh dilahap duka

Namun diriku akan selalu di sisimu

-Sabaku Hinata

.

.

.

"Ayah..."

Ditingkahi gumaman kecil, Shinki terbangun. Rupanya ia tertidur di pangkuan Hinata. Hinata sendiri merosot di balik pot bunga lavender.

Ibu dan anak itu ketiduran di rumah kaca. Matahari pagi telah bangun. Cahaya merahnya menembus atap rumah kaca. Suara Shinki membangunkan Hinata.

"Shinki...maafkan Bunda, Sayang. Kita malah tertidur di sini." Ucapnya serak. Menyibak anak rambut yang awut-awutan membingkai dahi.

Perlahan Shinki mengangkat kepala. Membelai halus tangan Hinata. Sejak Gaara koma, ia makin dekat dengan ibu cantiknya.

"Bunda, bolehkah aku ikut ke rumah sakit? Aku ingin di samping Ayah." Pinta Shinki.

Berat Hinata bernafas. Tidakkah terlalu riskan? Sakura menganjurkan untuk tidak membawa anak ke rumah sakit. Satu sisi hatinya membolehkan Shinki ikut bersamanya ke rumah sakit. Sisi lain menolak keras. Dilematis.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit, Bunda. Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang dilihat Ayah saat Ayah terbangun," desak Shinki, menarik-narik gaun Hinata.

Perkataannya sungguh meluluhkan hati. Ibu mana yang tidak trenyuh dengan permohonan semacam itu? Baru saja Hinata meraih tangan Shinki, pintu rumah kaca berdenting membuka.

Kankuro melangkah memasuki rumah kaca. Disorongkannya sepiring wafel, secangkir English breakfast, dan segelas susu. Adik ipar dan paman yang pengertian. Sambil memakan wafel, Hinata meminta Kankuro mengantarnya kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Ah, kau selalu ingin berada di dekat adikku. Iya kan, Hinata?" desah Kankuro.

Pertanyaan retoris itu tak perlu dijawab. Kankuro menatap bunga lavender yang terhampar cantik di sepanjang rumah kaca.

"Gaara benar-benar mencintaimu."

Hinata memutar lehernya. Menatap aneh sang kakak ipar. Luasnya cinta Gaara, tentu dia tahu.

"Setengah tahun sebelum kalian menikah, Gaara sendiri yang menanam lavender di sini. Dia menumbuhkannya, merawatnya, memupuk dan menyirami dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan...voila." Kankuro membuat gerakan dramatis, memeragakan kuncup bunga mekar dengan tangannya.

"Hanya cinta tulus dari orang berhati putih yang bisa menumbuhkan bunga, Hinata."

Hampir saja Hinata tersedak. Mata Shinki memerah. Perkataan Kankuro menghujam tepat ke dasar hati.

Tak lama, Hinata sudah tiba kembali di paviliun rumah sakit. Orang-orang berkumpul lengkap: Naruto duduk diapit Sasuke dan Sai. Ino dan Sakura berangkulan. Lady Skuad duduk manis di sofa biru laut. Rasa dan Temari hadir pula. Bahkan ada Deidara dan Itachi.

Melihat Shinki, Hikaru melompat bangun. Ia memeluk cucunya dengan tangis tertahan. Shinki keheranan dipeluk wanita yang tidak familiar.

"Ini Grandma..." Hikaru memperkenalkan diri.

Shinki mengernyit. "Grandma? Grandmanya Shinki kan hanya Grandma Karura."

Mata Hikaru basah. Begitu pula mata Hinata. Pelan-pelan Hinata memberi pemahaman pada Shinki tentang siapa Hikaru.

"Tapi Shinki belum pernah ketemu sama Grandma Hikaru," cetusnya, sukses menohok ibu satu anak itu. Kemana saja Hyuuga Hikaru?

Seisi paviliun ikut terharu. Tanpa kesepakatan tertulis, Hikaru telah mengibarkan bendera keikhlasan. Ia membolehkan putrinya tetap menjadi Sabaku Hinata dengan berlapang dada.

Seharian mereka stay di rumah sakit. Kondisi Gaara belum menunjukkan progres signifikan. Namun, harapan belum pudar.

Sore hampir habis ketika para sahabat dan Lady Skuad berpamitan. Rasa, Temari, dan Kankuro menyusul. Tinggallah Hinata dan Shinki.

Keheningan merambati paviliun. Hinata menggenggam tangan kanan Gaara, sedangkan Shinki menggenggam tangan kiri. Sore dan malam berlalu dibalut kesedihan.

Keluarga kecil berselimut lara nestapa. Kepala keluarga mereka terbaring tanpa daya bagai mayat hidup. Hembusan nafas Gaara begitu lemah. Saturasi oksigen telah dinaikkan. Elektrokardiograf berpacu pelan.

"Ayah lama banget tidurnya...Ayah mimpi apa di sana? Kapan Ayah cium keningku lagi?" rintih Shinki pedih.

Anak sekecil itu. Ia butuh sosok Ayahnya.

Tangis mencekik tenggorokan Hinata. Memangnya hanya Shinki yang perlu? Hinata butuh Gaara, teramat membutuhkannya.

"Tanpamu hidupku berantakan, Gaara-kun. Aku bagai kehilangan pegangan. Kautinggalkan jiwaku meranggas dimakan sepi..." lirih Hinata.

Gaara tertidur panjang. Hinata kehilangan penopangnya. Gaara yang tangguh ambruk dilahap kanker. Hinata layu dicengkeram sendu.

Tangan Gaara diraihnya. Hinata kecup tangan pucat itu. Menatap miris cincin berhias huruf H di jari manis Gaara.

Dada Hinata serasa mau meledak menahan sesaknya rindu. Hinata merindukan Gaara hingga ia sulit bernafas. Kerinduan pada Gaara mengalir di urat darahnya, terselip di tiap tarikan nafasnya, dan menyumsum dalam tulang-tulangnya. Malam-malam seorang Sabaku Hinata dingin dan sepi karena kehilangan hangatnya cinta kasih Gaara.

Semua hal tentang Gaara dirindukannya. Hinata rindu rambut merahnya, wangi tubuhnya, belaian lembutnya, ciuman keningnya, tangan hangatnya yang sering menguncirkan rambut Hinata tanpa diminta, permainan pianonya, masakannya, dan pelukan hangatnya. Hidup Hinata timpang tanpa Gaara. Merindukan Gaara lebih menyiksa ketimbang patah hati ditinggal Naruto.

"Gaara-kun, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Tiga kali Hinata mengucap, tiga kali ia cium kening Gaara. Berharap Gaara bernasib seperti Sleeping Beauty yang terbangun karena ciuman pangeran.

Surai indigo Hinata menempel di surai merah Gaara. Hinata bernyanyi lembut di telinga pria itu.

Kamu dan segala kenangan

Menyatu dalam waktu yang berjalan

Dan aku kini sendirian

Menatap dirimu hanya bayangan

Tak ada yang lebih pedih

Dari pada kehilangan dirimu

Cintaku tak mungkin beralih

Sampai mati hanya cinta padamu (Maudy Ayunda-Kamu & Kenangan).

Duka Hinata lebih menyesakkan dari air mata. Mendengar ibunya bersenandung, Shinki ikut menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Menaruh harapan bahwa nyanyian mereka dapat merangsang sang ayah untuk terbangun.

Bayangan Gaara menari-nari. Menghantarkan Hinata dalam trance. Sebelum matanya meredup, masih sempat ia menyelipkan doa ke pintu langit. Semoga masih ada hari, hari indah dimana Gaara merentangkan lengan untuk memeluknya, tersenyum padanya.

Di persimpangan antara lelap dan terjaga, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya ditarik lembut. Mungkin badannya terbawa arus gravitasi. Samar didengarnya Shinki Mengapa anak itu menangis? Apakah ia butuh pertolongan? Dia harus mengecek Shinki.

Perlahan dua danau jernih miliknya membuka. Hinata tersadar posisi tidurnya janggal. Ternyata ia tidur di pelukan seseorang.

Tunggu. Pelukan? Mengapa kedua lengan yang mendekapnya erat serasa akrab? Secangkir angan mengepul hangat di kepala Hinata. Angan tentang pria berambut merah. Pria berambut merah yang kini memeluknya.

Sedetik. Tiga detik. Lima detik. Hinata rebak oleh air mata. Gaara, pucat dan telah terbangun dari tidur panjang, merengkuhnya penuh cinta.

"I love you forever," bisik Gaara lembut. Mencium kening Hinata.

"I love you unconditionally..." balas Hinata, suaranya bergetar kuat.

Surai merah mencinta surai indigo. Jade mencinta lavender. Putra Rasa mencinta putri Hiashi. Pria lembut mencinta wanita tulus. Gaara mencinta Hinata. Bunda Maria, Allah, Bapa, dan Roh Kudus menjadi saksi cinta sejati mereka.

.

.

.

Mungkin nafasku tak panjang

Mungkin rasa sakit membawaku tertidur dalam hening

Walau diriku diremuk ketidakberdayaan,

Takkan kubiarkan dirimu berteman sepi-Sabaku Gaara

.

.

.

End


End file.
